Rebirth
by starelight
Summary: Ace dies. What we did not know was the promise he made to a girl at the beginning of the grand line. He broke his promise to her as well as to Luffy. The thing is the world is a interesting place. She eats a fruit that grants her the ability to bring him back to life. The thing is she has to carry him and raise him. I wonder how she will manage?
1. Prologue

So this story came to me on the bus and I thought it was a good idea. Here is the main character:

Name: Miyuki D. Koko (Snow stork)

Looks: Skin as white as snow, black hair, green eyes, 5 ft 6 in, above average built.

Prologue

The Beginning

I stood out in the pouring rain watching the ocean crash agents the rocks. My tears were being washed away with the rain drops and my screams were covered by thunder. I knew I should feel cold because I was shivering but all I can feel is this emptiness inside and a pain in my chest. No one knows I am here then again no one really cares. _I am now all alone in this world. The one thing. No the one person that cared for me is gone._ I can still remember reading the headlines earlier today and how the people whispered among themselves. They were smiling that another pirate has fallen but all it did was break me even more. I ran to our spot and here I am. Covered in rain, mud and tears. _Why did you die when you said you wouldn't? I wish I went with you. I wish there was a way to bring you back to life but there is no such thing .You broke are promise._ The rain finally stop but the ocean was still roaring in anger. I looked down at our promise ring and I so wanted to throw it away but I am not ready to let you go. "I still love you"! I whisper into the dancing wind as it tousled my long black hair. I turn away from the ocean that you loved so much and walk into the forest that we have explored together. It had all our memories and it made me feel even emptier inside knowing that we can't create new one. I walked into the meadow and saw what the villagers say is the curse fruit. It was pink and sort of look like a pear but only half was bulging out while the other side is straight. _They say if you eat it you will die_. I pick the fruit up and I get an odd feeling like my body telling me I should eat it. _If I eat it and die at least I will be with him._ I don't care anymore and I take a bit. It was supper bitter and I forced myself too swallow the poison fruit. I felt my body pulsed and then darkness.

When I open my eyes, I am in a whit room, and an orange glow was in front of me. I watch as it floats closer to me_. So this is death_. _I thought I would be surrounded by angels and I would see a gate_. I look down and see that I am not floating. _That sucks!_ The orange glow stops in front of me and I can feel the warmth radiant off it. I couldn't help but smile. "So you ate my fruit of life. Which life do you want to bring back?" I blink at the glowing thing and I just looked at it confused. "You ate my fruit so you can bring a life that has died back to life. Who do you want alive'? I didn't even have think about it. One name popped out of my mouth. "Ace". The orange glow moved closer to me. "If that is the person you wish to bring back then tell me their full name. There are a lot of people named Ace". The glow voice showed no annoyance and just patiently waited. "Portgas. D Ace". The orange turned white and came closer. "Request granted. Here are the rules. I will only say it one". I node in understanding_. I can't believe this is happening. I may see him again._ I smile hoping that the fruit I ate did not make me delusional. "You will become pregnant with Ace soul. Your body will recreate his body and he will look just like when he was alive. Instead of being pregnant for 9 months it will be 4 and half. He will grow bigger and faster. Once he is born his memory will come with his age. He will age faster then a normal child. He died at the age of 20 so he will take 20 months before he reaches his normal age. Each month he will gain a year memory of his past life. You will gain the power of not dying during childbirth. Once you give birth your body will heal and my fruit is gone. Any question"? I took in everything this orb just said and nodded in understanding_. Now I really hope this is not a dream and I am not high._ I watch as the whit orb enter my stomach and when I blinked I saw that I was in the field. I put my hand to my stomach and smile. "Ace, I am here and I can't wait to see you again". I smile as I got up and walked to my home knowing that what just happen was no dream or a high trip. I will be reunited with the person I love once again.

So there my story. I was wondering if I should put her with Luffy crew or Whitebeard. What do you think. Let me know with your comments below. Story characters all go to Oda. I do not own One Piece.


	2. Pregnant day 1

Pregnant Day 1

Freedom!

Koko walked back to her hut that was on the outskirt of the village. She looked to see it in the distance and could not help but decide that leaving is the best option. _This island is not safe for myself or Ace and I can't keep ignoring the ocean that calls for me._ I rub my tummy knowing that I will not be going alone. I walk into the hut to grab my clothes and pack it into my bag. I don't have many things but I have enough to live comfortably. I walk through the forest so I could say goodbye. This forest was there for me when I was sad, happy, or feeling alone. It always made me feel safe. I watch as the wind made the branches sway. In a way the forest was saying their own goodbyes. I heard my stomach grumble and I have never felt so hungry. _Better eat and buy food before I leave. _I walk into town and I watch as people did their daily business. Some looked at me and I watched as others whispered among themselves. I walk into my favourite and only bar that would serve me. I sat in my usual stool and smile at the bartender.

"Good afternoon Leo". Leo was a tall, sturdy looking man, yellow eyes, orange hair, and a scare that went down the side of his left cheek. He was the only nice person in the village that treated me like a person. My suspicion was because I paid for my food. If you didn't have the money he would kick you out faster than you could blink. I have seen it many times and I have even looked away when pirates try to fight him. He smile back at me with his fanged teeth.

"Good afternoon Koko. Would you like the normal and what's with the bag? Going somewhere"?_ I would but I feel more hungry than normal. I wonder since I am pregnant with Ace will I have his apatite?_ I felt like people were staring at me like they were trying to figure something out. As I looked around I watched as people are staring at me and leaning in closer like they are trying to hear some important info. I chuckled as someone fell out of their chair. I look up at Leo and gave him my best smile. I watch as a light blush crept over his checks and he looks away. I am not surprise though. I don't smile very much in the first place and when people do get a gimps they are always shock.

"Well Leo! I am super hungry today so I would like the deluxe special and a glass of water. My bag is because I have decided to leave the island and see what the world has to offer me". I could hear how my happiness showed in my statement. I could not be happier actually. Before Leo could say anything the bar broke out in happiness. _What a bunch of asses. They find out I am leaving and they may even through a party tonight. _I frown at their cheers but I am not surprise. People never did like me. I ignored the cheers and I watched as my food was placed in front of me. I drooled at the smell and dug into my food.

"So where are you going to go"? I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no clue. Where ever a boat will take me". I finish off my food and smiled in satisfaction. I get up with my bag and pay him the amount of food. _I am really going to miss his yummy food and his nice personality! _I say my good byes and walk out of the bar. I walked through the town and everyone had this creepy smile on their face.

"Excuse me. Are you really leaving this island"? I turn my eyes to Loran. She this lady that always gives me a disappointed look. This is the first time she has even talked to me. I just nodded and that was the exact answer she was hoping for. I watch as she skipped back to her friends and when she said the news they all smiled. _Why didn't I leave this island earlier? I think it would have been better for my heath. _

I made it to the docks and smiled at the smell of the ocean. _It seems I can't help myself from smiling today. I think my face hurts. _I look around and before I could go ask someone for a lift the mayor of are village is in front of me. He is a fat, old, guy. When I see him he always reminds me of a ball because his cloths are always in funky patterns clothing. He was of the only few people who showed how much he despise me. One way or another. Every time he looks at me it's like he is trying to kill me with eyes. Today was the first time he was smiling at me. I shudder under his gaze and frown at him.

"Can I help you Mayor"? I get straight to the point so I can walk away as fast as possible. He humms in pleasure.

"I heard you were leaving. So as a good bye present the village would like to give you a ticket to the boat that's leaving soon. This ticket will take you to the next island. Good luck out there". He hands me a ticket and walks away. I didn't even have the time to say thank you but then I hear him say party time. _I change my mind. That fat ass can shove it. _I walk over to a small cruise ship and gave the guy my ticket. He welcomed me on bored and I walked on to my first adventure. The boat sailed away from my village and felt this weight leave my shoulders. I think this is what freedom called. I rubbed my stomach for reassurance that this was the right choice. _Ace we are finally going on our first adventure._ I watch as the sun falls behind the island making it shine a beautiful bright orange almost looking like it was on fire. _I wish. _

**There you go guys. Here the next chapter and I hope you like it. I plan on putting up the score at the end of every chapter to let my lovely readers (that's you) know what the score is to see where Koko will end up. White beard or Luffy crew. The score is Whitebeard-1 and Luffy-0. This pole will go until she is three months pregnant. Leave a review below and let me know where you think she should end up with. I also accept question and comments. One piece go to Oda! Until the next chapter. Latter! **


	3. Pregnant week 1

Pregnant Week 1

A feeling

It has been a week since I have been on this ship and all I have done while I have been on the ship is eat and then throw it up after. _Morning sickness sucks! Now I understand how pregnant women feels. I also wonder when we will reach the next island. _I wander the ship waiting for lunch. Turns out I have the same apatite as Ace. It's probably because he is making a home in my tummy. I rub my stomach as I feel the warm sea breeze blow my hair away from my face but for some reason I feel off. It's like you know something bad is going to happen but you don't know what. I frown as I leaned over the railing trying to look out as far as I can see. I squint a bit and I can just make out a black speck. A frown fell on my face as I tried to ignore the nagging in my head. I rub my stomach trying to calm it down as well because even that hurts. I walk into my cabin that I share with someone else but I never see them. They are never there or they are sleeping. I_ guess I can have cat nap before lunch._ I let the rocking of the wave's rock me to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of thunder and a sharp pain to my abdomen. I sat up and water was starting to fill up the cabin. My eyes widen and fear washed over me as the window before that showed the calm ocean and sky was now under water. _Shit! That's not good. I can't stay here!_ I look over to see the person I share the room with has the same idea as me. I grab my bag that I used as a pillow and put it on. I jumped off my bed and the ice water was now pass my ankles. I shiver at the cold water but something else happen to me. Every second I am in the water I feel my strength slowly leave me. _So I guess the fruit I ate was a devil fruit._ I have no time to worry about my strength. I walk through the icy water and wake up the person I share the cabin with.

"Hey wake up. This is no time to be sleeping. We have to get the hell out of here!"! The person I shuck sat up and looked at me with tiered eyes. Then they changed into shock and they jump off into the water that was knee high. I shake off the tiredness and I ran as fast as I can out of the cabin. My roommate followed behind me just as slow as me. I looked back at him to see that he was struggling through the water. I cringe as thunder roared outside the ship. We finally made it to the deck and I breathed deeply as if I ran a marathon. I looked through the rain that almost blinded me and the lightning lit up the sky. I have never seen a storm this bad before. I watched as people screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads off_. I have to get off this ship. I don't think it will last much longer and if I fall into the ocean it's game over for me and Ace_. I spot a small boat in the distance that people seem to have ignored. I ran over and pulled the cover off and stuck it underneath the seat to make sure it didn't fly away. I can feel myself shake and I shiver as the hard wind hits my freezing body. I watch as a wave splash across the deck and I was smart enough to hold onto the boat. As the water splash me I can feel my strength leave me to follow the waves. I use all the strength I could muster so I don't fall off. I look over to see that I was not the only person who had the same idea. My cabin partner did the same. I can't push this boat by myself so yell over the wind and crashing waves.

"Help me push this boat out into the ocean. This ship will sink and I plan on not dying today". The person nodded and we pushed it into the ocean. As it falls we both jump in and the waves pushed us away from the ship. I watch as the ship sank deep into the water and I can only hope that we were not the only survivors. The roaring waves pushes us along and I held on for dear life hoping that the storm would end soon and the sun will peak out among the clouds. All I can do now is hold on for Ace and myself lives.

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. If you press on my screen name I have put up a poll for you to vote to see where Koko ends up. Either Whitebeard or Luffy crew. You have until she is three months pregnant. Here is the score Whitebeard: 1 and Luffy: 0. Please do vote. I have an idea for both depending on who wins! Also pleas review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Until next time! I do not own One Piece. **


	4. Pregnant week 1 day 1

Pregnant week 1 day 1.

Mystery person reviled and amazing wings.

I awake to the sound of my stomach grumbling. I open up my tiered green eyes and stretch my aching muscles. Last storm lasted for so long I lost track of time. I look over to see my companion is looking at me and I stare back. _I wonder when they woke up?_

"Hi. We never introduce our self yesterday because of the storm. My name is Miyuki D. Koko. What's yours"? My stomach grumbled as I said the last sentence. I blush in embarrass and rub my stomach. _I'm sorry Ace but I don't have any food with me. This is bad. I need to eat or…_ The person cough to clear their voice and the person removed the coat they were wearing last night. It turns out that they are a he. He has fiery red hair that looked like there was no way you can control it, he has brown eyes, he looked to be about my age or a little older like 23, and he looked shorter than me when he was sitting on the bench.

"Thank you for waking me up yesterday. Because of you I am alive today. My name is Tsubasa Koji. For the exchange of saving me I am going to get us both out of here. Do you know if there is any rope on this boat"? I blink in confusion. _How can he get us out of here? He is so small._ He chuckled at me probably because of my confused look. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"You don't have to worry. I can get us out of here because of the devil fruit I ate years back but to do so I need rope so I can also get you out of here too. I don't think you want to stay on this dingy and starve right"? I nodded as I pull out the cover of the boat.

"I saved the cover. You can use the rope that is attach to it. Hopefully it will be long enough so you can use it". I work by pulling out the string and giving it to Koji. _Do you hear that Ace we are going to get out of here soon._ I can't help but smile and I rub my stomach which is becoming a habit. I look up to see Koji blushing as he noted one side of the rope around his waist and the other around my bench. _What is the world is he doing? _Before I had the chance to ask him, huge white wings pop out of his back. I fell off my seat in surprise and he laughed at my shocked face. All he did was smirk and I watch as he took off into the sky. The boat was pulled by his wings and I felt the breeze as we moved across the water so smoothly. I watch him flap his powerful wings and the clouds moved past us so quickly_. Ace I wish you could see this. I have to capture this so when you have your memory back I can show you. _I pull out my sketch book and flip to an empty page. I watch as my pages of different flowers, animals, and Ace of spades crew passed by. This book holds so many memories and the last picture I sketch was of Ace giving me my ring. I felt tears fill my eyes and an ach in my chest as my fingers swept over my sketch. _Soon we will be together again._ I looked up and I turned the page to a blank one. I started to sketch him as I breathe in the salty air. I swear hours passed by us without a single word being said as I finish my sketch and I watched as the sun was setting. In the distance an island was coming closer to us and I placed my book away. We finally docked and I jumped out happily that I am not stuck in the ocean. Koji flew down beside us and I watch as people stared at him in aww. I watch as his wings pulled into his back and he stretch his legs. I watch as the extra feathers flew into the wind and into the sunset.

**So here is the next chapter and I am almost done the next one so I should update soon. The new score is Whitebeard: 2 and Luffy: 0. Poor Luffy crew. He is having no luck. Pleas don't forget to vote! The poll is up or you can tell me in a review. The more the votes the better the results. The name Tsubasa Koji means little wing. Thank you for reading and the One piece go to the amazing Oda!**


	5. Pregnant week 1 day 1 (evening)

Pregnant week 1 day one (evening)

Discovery and a promise

"Thank you very much for taking me back to land". I cheerfully said and he smiled back at me.

"Your welcome. God I am starving! Last time we ate was back on the ship so what do you say we go grab some food"? I node in happiness because I really am starving. _I never ate with anyone before other than with you hun. I usually eat alone so I better be on my best behavior. Maybe he will even become my friend!_ Koji and I walk into a small restaurant and we sat at a table. The restaurant looked cozy and there was so many different flowers. It was quite pretty.

"So what brought you to travel out into the grand line"? Koji raised his eyebrow and ask out of curiosity. _I wonder if I should tell him. Maybe a little. I feel like I can trust him. What do you think Ace?_ I was not suspecting on getting an answer but I did. I got a small pressure in my abdominal. It wasn't painful but it was there. _Maybe that pain I got on the ship was Ace waking me up. Ok Ace if I should trust him then I want you to do nothing. If I shouldn't then make me feel the pain._ I waited and I felt it. _So Ace can communicate with me or these are hunger pain…..I have no clue. I think I will tell him a little. _Turns out I was spaced out that when I came back he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"You ok? You dazed off for a bit there"? I can hear the concern in his voice and that made me feel happy inside that someone would care so much for me.

"Sorry about that… Haha I am ok. The reason I left the island is because it wasn't safe for me or the baby. Plus the ocean was calling for me". I watch as his face fell from curiosity to a frown.

"The father"? I look away since it's still a bit of a tight subject. I miss Koji fist pumping and as I looked back he had a sad look on his face. A waitress came by with our menus and she broke the tension.

"Welcome to flower garden café. Today I will be your waitress and my name is Daisy. If you have any question please don't be afraid to ask". She smiled at us as her blond bangs moved with the small breeze that flowed through the place. We node in thanks and we sat in silence as I look through the menu. _Everything looks so good! I think I have made up my mind._ I put my menu down to see Koji had also decided.

"What brings you out to the grand line"? I ask because he ask me. He pulls out a picture and I look down to see him younger with a little girl beside him.

"I'm looking for my younger sister. She was sailing with me until a storm hit and she fell over bored. I know she is still alive because I have this feeling like we are still looking at the same ocean. I will find her". I node in understanding and I did my best to remember her face so if I see an older version of her then I will know.

"What her name"? I ask so I know who I am looking for.

"My sister name is Sora. I have been looking for her for three years now and I have a feeling that I am so close. I will find her". I watch as his eyes turned determine and I smiled. _I want to help him. I am going to ask if I can travel with him. They say four eyes are better than two. _As I was about to ask my abdominal cramp up in pain. _Damn it Ace. Calm down and stop being jealous! If you can hear me through my thoughts I love you more than anything so stop with the cramps! _The cramps calm down to an annoying dull pain. _That really work…I think I can communicate with you Ace! Even if you can't talk to me you can still do something._ I really wanted to jump out of my seat for joy but I threw the idea away. Don't want too much attention. The waitress came back and we order our meal. Koji order a sandwich with soup while I order half the menu. Not as much as Ace but I can't help it. The waitress left in shock and almost walked into someone carrying a tray of food. I giggled at her clumsiness.

"So I guess you are hungry. Are you sure you can eat that much and have the money to pay"? He ask concerned.

"Ya I can eat that much and I made sure to do the math before I order. I am fine money wise don't you worry about me". I smile and we talked about random stuff. Our food finally arrived and I dug in forgetting about wanting to use manners not to scare him away. I could not help myself. I was A) very hungry B) I can't think when I am hungry and C) food in my face. I miss the disgusted face Koji was giving me. We ate our meal in silence because we were both too hungry to talk. Once we were done we paid and walked out of the café. I stop Koji before he had the chance to walk away.

"Koji I was wondering if I could travel with you. I want to help you find your sister. If you don't mind a pregnant chick with you". Koji smiled at me and relief washed over me.

"I would love to have you accompany me to find my sister. It won't be so lonely. In exchange of helping me find my sister I will protect you and I will lend you my wings anyway I can. Do we have a deal"? Koji stuck out his hand wanting to seal the deal with a handshake. As I did Ace was being a pain literally.

**Like I promise I updates really soon. So we got some more votes! It is now Whitebeard 2 and Luffy 1. Pleas vote or do the poll on my page. You just have to pick my screen name and it is right on top. I am happy people are saying they like my idea. Cant wait until the next chapter. Night everyone. One piece is to oda! P.s Sora means Sky.**


	6. Pregnant month 1

Pregnant month 1

True feeling and a lead

It has been a month since I have bounce from one island to the next with Koji looking for his sister and no leads have showed up. Which also means if I was really pregnant I would be two months pregnant. My belly is starting show a bit but with a baggy shirt I can hid it. We have stayed out of trouble most of the time but sometimes pirates think they can rob us. They are sadly mistaken and stupid. With Koji on my side we make a great team and we have taken out more pirates then I can count. Even Ace has warned us when we haven't notice pirates sneaking up on us. He likes to send me a sharp warning pain and that tells me that someone is dangerous nearby. He has also showed that he is annoyed with Koji by sending me an annoying pain when Koji makes me laugh. Koji has done nothing wrong but be helpful and nice to me. He has even given me small gifts here and there for no reason. Either it be flowers or chocolate. I wonder why he gives me the gifts but I think it is because he is just being friendly. It has been one adventure after another.

Right now we have landed on a summer island and we are both dyeing from the heat. We stop by a café and I put my head on the table because the heat has done nothing more than zap my strength away.

"Koji. Why is it so hot! I want to get off this island as fast as possible. It is too hot"! My tongue sticks out of my mouth as I pant like a dog to try to cool myself off. It doesn't work. Koji rolls his eyes as he leans back in his chair. I watch as a waiter puts water on are table and I don't wait to drink every last drop. It felt soo refreshing as the cool water drips down my throat. I huff in relief and the waiter is gone. I didn't even get the chance to order.

"Don't worry. I order for you and I made sure it is what you like. I have eaten enough with you that I know what you like and don't…Umm Koko there is something I want to ask you. I have been traveling with you for a while and umm…. I have gotten to know you…. I don't know how to ask this…Umm". I watch as he mumbles and scratches the back of his head every time he is nervous. I raise my eyebrow in interest. _I wonder what it is that he wants to ask me. He has been acting weird since breakfast and all day he has been clumsy._ I interrupt Koji from all his rambling.

"Koji spit it out. Whatever it is you want to ask just say it. Enough with the rambling". I watch as Koji stops and takes a deep breath to calm down. He looks like he about to fight.

"Koko I know that we have been traveling for a long time and in eight months you are going to give birth. I don't know who the father is but I want to be the father to the child. I really like you and the child needs someone to look up to as they grow up. Can I be the dad"? My eyes widen at what he said. _I can't believe this. I had no idea Koji likes me in that way and I have to tell him the truth. He needs to know everything. _Ace has other plans though and sends me the biggest cramp I have ever had. I grimace in pain and Koji gets up from his seat and rushes over to my side in worry.

"Are you ok"? I look up at him and node to calm him down. He sits back down and the pain vanishes. _What the hell Ace! That hurt a lot. You didn't have to hurt me that much. Fine I won't tell him if you don't trust him. You always did have the better judgment. _

"I'm sorry Koji but there more to this then you know. I like you as a friend and I can't like you like that. I still love my fiancée and no one can be the dad". I watch as Koji looked down in sadness and it broke my heart to know that I have hurt a friend but I still love Ace. I rub my belly and hoping Koji would understand. I look up to see that he looked determine. It the same face he has when he looks for his sister.

"I don't know why you care for that man because he left you but if you don't like me now then I will make you fall for me. I want you to continue to travel with me and help me find my sister. I also understand if you don't want to travel with me. You choose". I listen to every word he says and smiles at him.

"Koji I wish you luck with that. I love my man very much. He has stolen my heart to the point that I would do anything for him. I also want to travel with you and find your sister. I mean we did make a promise and I never break a promise". Koji smiles back at me.

"I always love the challenge"! Our food arrives and we eat in silence. When we finish we walk to the market hoping that we would find a lead. We reach a stall with an older guy selling fruit and I ask him for info.

"Excuse me sir. We are looking for a girl named Sora. Have you seen this girl at all"? Koji shows the guy the picture and the guy looks into the picture deeply. He nodes and looks at us with a warm smile.

"I have seen a women that looks like that. She was at this island a month ago. She stop by and bought some of my apples and said she was going to Leaf Island". I bow in gratitude to the man and Koji leaps in joy.

"Thank you so much sir. You have no idea how much you have help me"! Koji turns to me and hugs me as I laugh in his arms.

"You hear that Koko. I knew she was alive! We finally have a lead and we have to leave pronto"! Koji let go of me and we thank the man one more time as we ran to the eternal pose store. We buy the one to Leaf Island and we get on our boat and set sail. We bout a boat a while back for our travel. It has a small kitchen and two rooms. It's small but cozy. I smile at Koji that we finally found a lead and I watch the sunset hoping that she still there on Leaf Island.

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rush but I needed to get this story a bit rolling. I have so many ideas in my head and I cant wait for my fans to read them. Pleas don't forget to review below and vote! I like all reviews and will answer question you have in the next chapter. I have a poll on my page and it takes two seconds to vote! You can vote by pressing my name and on the top of my page is the poll. Its small so it can be hard to miss. If you cant see it then you can vote through reviews. I would like to thank a few people. First thank you for all the people who have liked or is following this story. Second I would like to thank:**

**laternenfisch****\- Thank you for voting and reading my story.**

**CaptainCommanderLucy**** \- I appreciate that you have wrote a comment on every chapter and voting for Luffy crew:) **

**horacioquinter0****\- Thank you for loving my story. Don't forget to vote!**

**Now here is were the poll is at Whitebeard-3 Luffy-1. You have until Koko three months pregnant to vote. One Piece is owned by Oda!**


	7. Pregnant Month 1 day 1 (early morning)

Pregnant Month 1 day 1 (early morning)

Dreams

Their boat was anchored for the evening and Koko and Koji were both fast asleep. There was a light drizzle outside and the waves rocked the boat gently. Koji was happily dreaming about being with his sister and being married to Koko. He has a light smile on his face. Koko was dreaming of something completely different.

Koko dream world

_I can't believe what I am seeing. I swear I was sleeping in my bed. How in the world did I get back here Pleas don't tell me that me being pregnant was a dream. _I felt tears fill my eyes and dread in the pit of my stomach. I was standing back on my island cliff. I feel as the sun rays warm my skin and watch the wave's crash agents the cliff. _No no no. Pleas no. Ace if your there do something pleas. _I didn't feel a single pain and my knees buckled underneath me in despair. Instead of falling into the grass I fall into a warm body. I turn around and look into the eyes I have fallen in love with. I couldn't say a single word as shock washed over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him do the same as I cried into his chest. I felt relief wash over me as I held him closer. He let go of me to stand further away. He smiled at me and I miss his warmth around me.

"Koko you look amazing. Just as I remembered. Listen I don't have much time to talk to you before you wake up but I need to know why. Why did you choose me of all people to save? You are doing nothing more than bringing back a demon back into the world. You should get rid of me". I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I hear every word he says. I also felt bubbling anger fill me and I did the best thing to knock some sense into him. I slapped him across his freckled cheek. My hand burn but I had to do something before he spit more garbage. _What an idot!_

"Ace I can't believe you would even ask that! I could never do that because I love you. I love you so much that I am willing to do this. I ate that fruit because I thought it would kill me so I could be with you. I had no one that loved me until you came into my life. I don't fucking care who your father or mother are. They do not make up who you are. From what I know you are Ace and that is who I fell in love with. I am doing this because I want to. You got that"? Through my speech Ace went from being shock to trying to hide his tears. I walk over and wipe the tears away as he nods. I smile up at him as I kiss his red cheek. We stood holding each other.

"Thank you Koko. I am so happy to see you again. I could only do this once while you're pregnant with me…That just sounds weird. Anyway I can't wait to see you again, to hold you, and to kiss the real you. Not this dream world. I will see you soon and be careful. I don't like that red head being around you. I get an odd feeling even if his sister looks familiar". I hum as I kiss him one last time as I felt myself float.

"Wait Ace! You know his sister. Do you know where she is"? I watch as things became fogy. I couldn't hear what his reply was as things went dark.

Waking world

I open my eyes in annoyance as the sun beams wake me up. Dame. I could have gotten a clue about Sora but I did see Ace again. I smile as I rub my slowly growing tummy. I felt a small tug and that is his way of saying good morning to me. _Morning too you to Ace._

"Hey Koko you up? I want to get to the island as fast as possible". I hear Koji happy voice from my door as I get up from my bed.

"Ya I am up. I will be out soon". I get dress for the day humming binks sake that Ace and his crew has sung to me and the bar many times. _Soon Ace I will see you soon. _

**So here is the next chapter and I have to say it was fun to write! The score is the same as last chapter. Whitebeard -3 and Luffy 1. Pleas vote. It will only take a second of your time! You can also review or use the poll. Your choice. Pleas let me know what you think of the chapter! Thank you for reading! Oda owns One piece! **


	8. Pregnant month 1 day 1

Pregnant month 1 day 1

Beauty is deceiving

I smiled as we made it to land by mid-morning. I watch as Koji horridly tied the ship down. He jumped from one foot to the other because he was very antsy to start looking for his sister. I shivered as the cool breeze brush agents my arms raising goosebumps. When the boat was finally tied down Koji runs up to me and smiles.

"Koko if you don't mind I want to fly around the island for a bit and see if she is still here. You don't mind looking around town and asking questions do you"? I smiled and waved for him to go. He took off and I watch as he fly high into the sky. I wait until I can't see him anymore and walk into the boat to grab a sweater due to the chilly air. _Well Ace it is just you and me for the day. I hope we can find some info on Koji sister and not get into too much trouble_. I giggle to myself. _As if I could cause trouble._ I jump off the boat once more and walk down the nearest path. I awed at all the trees that surrounded the path. It almost felt like a fairy-tale. All the leaves had so many different colour and the fallen leaves litter the path making it like your walking on a messy rainbow. Before we leave I have to draw some of these trees so Ace can see for himself. As we got closer to town I can feel Ace start to get a bit restless. I frowned as the town got into view and he still didn't stop. _Ace I wish you could tell me what's wrong but could you settle down. Your being a bit too hard on my stomach. _ With that he did but he still left a feeling letting me know that he is looking out for me. As I walked into town people litter the streets but not the ones I wanted to see. Now I know why Ace was uneasy as I got closer to town. I looked around and it broke my heart to see that the beauty of the island was just a cover up for a corrupt town. Everywhere I looked a male had a leash in their hand. At the end of the leash there were girls. Either it was a child too an elderly. Every single man or young boy had one. It was like on this island women were only slaves. _This is horrible. I have to get back to the ship. I don't feel very safe here. I hope Sora ok. If she came here on her on she either didn't know about the island or she was crazy._ I turned around to walk back to the ship and I felt Ace give me the 'I am in danger' pain. I felt someone grab my wrist.

"How dare you try to run away? Don't you know that if a women steps foot on this island they never leave unless their master takes them off the island? Welcome newcomer to Leaf Island". Before I had the chance to defend myself I felt a sharp pain in my neck then blackness consume me.

When I open my eyes a sharp pain was felt at the back of my neck and the bright light blinded me. I blink away the fuzziness and found myself in a chair with my wrist tied to the arms of the chair. In front of me was a desk and a man with pink hair, pink mustache, and was wearing a rainbow shirt sat in front of me. I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he looked but decided not to. _God where the fuck am I?_ I felt Ace send me a comfortable pain letting me know he is here with me and it calmed me down a bit. I heard pinky clear his throat to get my attention. _I don't know what the clown wants so I am calling him Pinky._

"Welcome to your new home. You have come upon our village and now you are stuck here for all eternity. To put you in the proper category I am going to ask you some question and you will answer them. If not you will get an electric shock. Ok first question: What is your name"? I listen to him and he gave me this creepy smile as he spoke to me. It sent shivers down my spine and I watch as a guard came closer to me with the buzzer. _I better answer his question. If I don't that shock could kill Ace_. I felt Ace protest but I answer before the guard came closer.

"My name is Koko". Pinky nodded and waved his hand telling the guard to back up. I huff in relief.

"Good you know to answer to the point. You will be a good pet. Next is have you eaten a devil fruit"? I answer without a second thought. _It's a good thing I can lie to save my life. Lying has saved me once again. _

"No". He nodded and wrote it down in his book. Good thing he believed me and I felt Ace agree with me too.

"Last question: Any skills that you have that can benefit to your master". I cringed at the word master but answer his question so it made me look like a maid.

"I can cook, clean, sow, do laundry, and care for baby and children" Pinky wrote it down and I watched his eyes re scan what he wrote down about me. I felt myself shake with nervousness and wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of here.

"You can place her in the house wife section. She will be a good maid". The guards walked beside me and place a collar around my neck like you would find on a dog. They untied my wrist and pulled on the leash that connects to my collar. I choked at the act but followed trying to cause little problem. As they walked me out the door I watch as Pinky waved goodbye and gave me his devil smile.

**Hey every one. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I know it has been a while but I have been busy. Thank you to every one who has read my story to this point. It has made me really happy:) So here is the score~! White beard: 5 Luffy: 3. It seems Luffy crew is catching up but white beard is still in the lead. Pleas vote! Either by writing a review or my poll on my page. Now is time for the thanking corner.**

**Cookie-chan99****\- Thanks for the vote! Just so you know that it is true Whitbeard pass away but if they win then there will still be the main crew. That's all you guys get for a clue:P If Luffy wins then they will meet later in the story then Whitebeard. No more hints!**

**CaptainCommanderLucy****\- Happy to read you thought my last chapter was cute. This chapter is not so much. Let me know what you think. **

**FlamingCatDemon13****\- Interesting way of voting :) Thank you for reading and making it this far :)**

**Guest- I hope the hint above helps you. I do have an interesting first meeting for both so we shall wait and see who wins. **

**Thank you for reading and One piece is own by Oda! Happy reading! **


	9. Pregnant Month 1 day 2 and 3

Pregnant month 1 day 2

Dread and freedom

They put me in a dark cell and told me to sleep because tomorrow they have to get me ready. I curled myself in a tight ball on the cold ground and fell asleep the best I could. My wakeup call was a loud siren and the room light up faster than Ace fire. _That is the worst wakeup call I have ever had. What the fuck!_ The siren stop and I finally got a good look around. I was in a room with a glass window that when you look through the window looks like a shop. I looked through other windows and I wanted to cry because there were so many. When I turned around I was all alone and the room had one toilet in the corner and that was it. I don't see any way out. What am I going to do? _Like hell I am staying here and becoming some ass holes pet. Plus I defiantly can't give birth here_. My thoughts were broken up by the lock door slamming open and the guard from yesterday walked in.

"Time to get you prepared for opening hours". He smiled at me and pulled on my leash. I cough at the pain but followed any way. As I walked down the hall I tried to memorize the route. _Ace I don't know what I am going to do. I don't want to become a slave. I have to find a way out and try to save these people. I can't believe marines look a blind eye to this place! I knew they suck but this is cruel. The government is super twisted. _Ace gave me a reassuring pain and I felt a warmth wash over me like he was giving me a hug. I felt safe for that moment until we walked into a room that had cloths on one side and showers on the other. I frond and warmth increased like Ace was trying to protect me from the guard.

"You have two choices. You either get undress yourself or take a shower or I force you to take it off". I shivered at his cruel words but I did what I was told. I felt his eyes scan me as I removed my cloths and it made me feel disgusting. I quickly went under the shower and I watch as the guard went to pick up my new cloths. I rube my belly happy to know I am not to big yet. To people I could look like I have a stomach. _Few to that. Hopefully I won't stay here long enough to worry about my stomach. _The water stop and I shivered in the cold air. Then that same warmth came again and I felt better_. Wow Ace I don't know what you are doing but thank you._ I felt him reply and the guard was telling me to come. I covered myself the best I could to try to keep some of my dignity. He threw at me a short kimono with no leaves. The material felt soft to the touch and the pattern was breath taking. I can't believe that they would want me to wear this. It's so beautiful. The top half was white and blue snow flacks danced around the fabric while the bottom half was short but was a beautiful blue. I could not help but aww at its beauty. I slipped it on and the guard nodded in approval with a blush tainting his checks. It was short that it went up to mid thighs. I felt beautiful but also disgusted. I hate how I look so nice and yet I am being made up to be sold. I felt sick but I keep it down because this was no time to get sick.

The guard walked me back to my cell and that's when I saw that there were men and boys walking around looking through the different windows. I watch as a lot of them stop at what they were doing and came to my window. Some just looked and walked away while others gave me this look and I stared right back trying to intimidate them. It work because a lot walked away from my cell. I stood tall and proud to try to look strong but inside I was scared shitless. Throughout the day I watch as young girls and women were taken away. Some came back to their cells and others I watch as they walked out the door. I felt dread and sadness for them._ I really want to help them but I don't know how. Ace what am I going to do?_

Nothing happen for most of the day. At one point the guard brought me food. It was simple. Just a piece of toast, a piece of dried meat, and a glass of water. I ate it so I could keep my strength. _This is not enough food to sustain us Ace. I hope I get the opportunity to get out of here. _The last costumer left and huff in relief. The owner came over to me and banged at my window. I heard a speaker and watch as the owner lips move and I heard his voice through the speaker. 

"I am not very happy with that attitude of yours. A lot of my customers wanted to take a better look at you but got scared at your stare. You better change your attitude by opening tomorrow. If you don't there will be consequences! You are lucky that I am nice enough to give you a warning. Other managers are not. Smarten up and no dinner tonight". I nodded to the manager and he walked away. _God his voice sounds like a balloon letting air out. I hope I didn't go deaf._ I looked through the windows to try to see the other girls. A lot of them were eating dinner which was the same thing as lunch. A lot of them looks like they gave up on life while others still had some fight in them. One of them even looked familiar. I squinted at that cell to try to get a better look but it was far away and I could only make out the red hair. _I wonder who that is. They look familiar but I have never seen them before._ Then the lights went out and it was pitch black. _I guess it's time for us to sleep. Better try to get some rest. Koji better find me. I am sick of this place already._ I lied down on the cold ground and I shivered. Goosebumps litter my body and I curled into myself to keep myself warm. Then the warmth I felt earlier covered me and I feel into a light sleep with the feeling of being protected.

Pregnant month 1 day 3

I awoke to the same loud siren as yesterday. I stood up and stretch out the kinks I got from sleeping on the floor. _Koji you better find me today or so help me._ I rub my stomach as Ace said his morning to me and the guard came in and walked me to the shower room. I did the same as before and he gave me the same style but this had sleeves and it looked like fire crawled up my arm. The bottom was a deep red. When I renter my cell my breakfast was on the floor waiting for me. It was a sandwich with an egg in the middle. _Wow don't I feel special._ I ate it and when I finish the first costumer came in I smiled in relief. _Thank god Koji finally came._ I watch as he looks through the different cells and he runs over to the red head cell off in the corner of the room. I watch as he is smiling and it looks like tears are about to fall. Realization clicks in my head. _That's his sister! That why she looks familiar! Thank god we found her._ The owner walks over to Koji and I watch as they talk. Koji nodded and pointed to other cells and his eyes lock on mine as he jogs over to my cell. I smile at him because I am so happy to see him again. I can even feel Ace is also happy to see him too. A blush forms on his checks and I pull down my dress trying to cover up more. He talks to the owner and the owner looks at me nodding in approval. Probably nodding because I am doing as I am told. I watch as the owner yelled out something to the other staff. In a few minutes a staff member open my door and roughly pulled on my leash. I stumbled as I try to keep up with his fast pace down the hall. When I enter the new door the room was a lodge. Koji was sitting on the couch with the girls that he pointed to standing in front of him. I can see his sister was in the middle of the lineup and I went and stood beside a girl who looked to be around 14. I felt sadness because when I looked into their eyes all I saw was emptiness. I wanted to cry for them, for this place but this is not the time. The owner came in and sat beside Koji

"So young man before you can pick who you want to buy you must ask each lady to do something for you. If they do it properly they come over and sit beside you. Understand"? Koji nodded and started off with the elderly frail lady on the opposite end of me.

" I want you to jump up and down three times for me". I raised my eyebrow and the elderly lady looked confused but did as she was told. She looked tired when she was done and Koji nodded no.

"Sorry but you don't pass". The owner nodded and waved his hand. This signal the employ to take her away. The next one was his sister. I wonder what he is going to ask her.

"Make me laugh". His sister grind and she told a joke. Her voice was soft and soothing but held a playfulness as she told her joke.

"Ok. First one. Who does a pharaoh talk to when he is sad….a mummy! Here a good one. Why shoden't you write with a broken pencil? Because it is pointless. Haha and the best one is what does a ghost wear when it's raining outside? Booooooooooots". Sora bowed and koji was laughing his ass off at the stupid jokes. I was trying to keep from giggling but a few left my lips. Even the girl next to me giggled under her breath from the ghost joke. Koji calmed down and smiled by patting the seat next to him. I watch as Sora sat down beside him and the owner looked like he was grinning.

"Ok can you tell me your name". The girl beside me blinked and answered.

"My name is Ai". Koji looks at me then back at the owner.

"Sorry but she not what I am looking for". The owner raised an eyebrow but made the hand signal and the girl left. I was the only one left and I Iooked at Koji hoping he won't make me do anything stupid. He clears his throat.

"I want you to kiss me". I felt Ace protest and Sora raised an eye brow and looked at his brother in confusion. The owner on the other hand looked pleased and gave me the 'you better do it' look. I walked over to Koji and stared at him. _You so owe me Koji for this._ I quickly give him his kiss and pull away as fast as I could. I felt Ace turn my stomach and it made me feel sick. _Ace if you turn anymore I am going to throw up and this is not the time._ He calmed down and Koji patted the other side of him. I sat down and the owner stood in front of us.

"Congratulation on picking the two women you wanted to take home with you. If you come with me to my office to pay you can leave with them and there certificates. This will officially make them yours". Koji nodded and got up. I watch them walk away and the two employs left pulled on our leashes. Sora and I stood proud as we walked to the store front. Koji had a bag on his back and the boss nodded to the employs. They handed are leashes to him and open the door. We walked out and I shivered at the cold breeze only to feel that warm feeling wrap around me again. I think its Aces way of keeping me warm. When he was alive and I would shiver he would always wrap his warm arms around me. We all walked back through the smush rainbow trail. _Forget it. I decided I do not want to draw this shit hole. Something this beautiful should not cover up that hell hole_. We made it on our ship and Koji took both are collars off and I feel so free again. The ocean wind smelled like heaven. I smiled as Koji was reunited with his sister. As much as I don't want to ruin the moment I have to do something.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment but we can't leave this island until we free these people". They stopped hugging and Sora gave me this devilish smile.

"No worry chicky I got this cover. I am going to make a call and this island will be free by tomorrow. My people will deal with these ass holes". _How is that possible?_ Even Koji looked confused at his sister. She pulled out a small den den mushi from her blouse. _I wonder how she was able to hide it for so long._ It rang for a few seconds before a girl was heard from the snail.

"Finally you have reported sky. You are late on your report. What the verdict"? This lady got straight to the point. Sora smiled.

"This place needs to save all the hens and chickadee and leave the rooster behind". _I wonder what that means. _

_"_Operation leave the nest starts at down tomorrow. See you soon sky. Chocolate out". _Who has a code name that chocolate? I could defiantly go for some right now. Food would be even better. _I felt myself start to drool. Koji chuckles at me and we all walk into the kitchen to eat a late lunch. I watch and waited for the first question to be ask by sora as the smell of ham filled my nose. 

**So I did a longer chapter that holds two days in it. Yaa for that! I hope you guys also liked it too. If you do let me know through your reviews. The score is the same as the last chapter: Whitebeard- 5 Luffy-3. My fellow readers. A quick reminder that I do have a poll if you don't want to write me a review. Pleas vote not for me but for Aces future! Thank you to toughs who have. My thanking corner go to:**

**CaptainCommanderLucy**** \- thank you for the review. Don't worry the men will get what coming to them.**

**Cookie-chan99 - Ace agrees with abuse agents women is wrong. Thank you for the review.**

**I just want to say that I am agents all abuse. Either if its men or women. It is just wrong and cruel. One piece go to Oda. **** P.s Ai means lovable. **


	10. Pregnant Month 1 day 4

Pregnant month 1 day 4

Memorable meeting

I twist and turn in bed looking up at my wooden ceiling. I just could not sleep as yesterday conversation went through my head. Koji sister is part of the revolution army and the reason she went to the island is to investigate a help signal they receive months ago. They don't know who sent it but she was closes to the island so they sent her to investigate. Also later today they said they are going to free the island. _That's awesome and all but how? I dont know but staying in bed makes me more antsy._ _I guess I will get up and watch the sunrise since I can't sleep._ I throw my warm blankets away from me as I got up and dress. I walk onto deck and breathe in that crisp morning air. I watch as the sun rises and enjoy this moment of peace because who knows how long it will last. I rub my belly and Ace responds a little harder than normal. I raise an eyebrow and in the corner of my eyes I watch as Sora stands beside me. We say nothing as we watch the sunrise together.

"Sora I was wondering about something. You don't mind if I ask do you"? I watch as she node at me to continue.

"A few weeks ago in the paper…Ace was executed. I was wondering if you know him. I ask because the sunset reminds me of his fire on his wanted paper". I played with my ring and Ace gave me a gentle tug. I watch as Sora gave me a sad smile.

"I do know him. He owes me lots of money. Here I am sitting at a bar enjoying my lunch when he comes sits beside me and starts a conversation with me. He was friendly enough and he ate lunch with me. He eats almost as much as you do. Anyway he got up said goodbye to me and ran out of the bar. Before anything registered with me the waitress ask if I was paying for both. I had no choice but to agree". I pat my stomach trying to discipline a embryo_. Ace! Unbelievable. I can't believe you played the trick you did when we first met on this poor lady. I hope it didn't end the same way it ended with me or there will be no we. _I felt Ace and that warmth of a hug like when I was back in that shit hole. _Good answer Ace._ I watch as Sora eyes cast downwards and she had such sadness.

"I also know him because our first commander was his brother. He should be on the ship that's coming to this island. He would not stop talking about the times he grew up with his two brothers. It is like through though story I knew him more than I did. He is still getting over his death so if he acting all moody it's because he still morning for him but he better. How do you know Ace"? Sora looks at me and I rub my stomach as I think of an answer_. I had no idea you had another brother Ace? I thought Luffy was your only brother. _I did not get any reply do to the fact that I think Ace is in shock. He did tell me once that he lost a brother a long time ago. I guess Ace never found out that he lived. _If I meet your brother I think he should know at least about you and how you ended up in my belly. What do you think? _I got a small tug and I think that is a yes. I turn to Sora and decide to give her half an answer.

"A long time ago, on my island Ace docked on my island. He did the same thing to you as he did to me. I also paid for his meal and left the bar and went out looking for him to give him a piece of mind. When I did find him he was sitting at my cliff and smiling out into the ocean. Seeing that smile made me forget his bill. I decided to sit down beside him and for hours not a single thing was said as we watch the ocean. We left in silence but then the next day he was there and apologies about yesterday and from there we became really good friends. My island takes a log pose three weeks before it sets. So within that time I became in love with him and he somehow he did the same. I know its very clesha but he was the first person who treated me like a person and I could not help it. Before he left he gave me this ring and said to come with him. I was stupid enough to deny so instead he said one day he will come get me. The last time I saw him was him waving as his boat sailed away". I could not help but feel my tears fall down my cheeks as I look out into the ocean_. I know I will see you again Ace but it still hurts to know that you are dead._ I felt Sora wrap her arms around me as we both cried and the only one who witness this moment was the rising sun. She let go of me and we wiped our eyes. I felt a lightness as I rub my stomach.

"I have seen you rub your stomach a lot. Why is that"? I stop as I embarrassingly scratch the back of my head.

"The reason that is because I am pregnant". I covered my ears as she squealed in excitement!

" Oh my god. How long are you along? Is Ace the father? Oh my god! If so Sabo has to know. You have to tell him. He going to be an uncle ahhhh. This is so exciting"! My eyes widen as she came to a conclusion without me saying anything_. I guess I can say yes. If so and I see Sabo then I will explain everything to him in private. _

"Sora calm down. Yes I am pregnant with Ace child and I am two month and 8 days pregnant. You have to keep it a secret ok. I want to tell Sabo since I am close to being his sister in law or something. So can you keep quiet"? I couldn't even keep up with how fast she nodded her head. I huff in relive and Koji pop his head out of the kitchen. _When did he go to the kitchen? Whatever._ He called us for breakfast and I walked while Sora happily skipping. I rolled my eyes as I sat down and my usual pile of breakfast was placed in front of me. Sora light up with realization as she looked at me. I gave her a question look but she just waved her hand telling me to eat. We enjoyed our breakfast in silence and when we finished I help them clean the dishes. Koji and Sora both protest agents my help because I was pregnant but said I am fine. They let me dry. I grumbled in annoyance because I am not useless for not another few months. _God what are they going to when I'm 6 months with you? I feel like they won't let me do anything._

We walked out into the autumn sun and I awed at the huge ship in front of me. _Wow! Now that is a huge ship. _The ship dock beside our crappy little boat and I watch as a plank was lowered onto the island. I watch as a fish men, two women, and a man walked onto the island. The fish man was yellow, tall, and had a beard. He looked down at us and I looked back trying to be brave. Ace let his warmth surround me and it made me feel better. The women on the right had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile. The other women was hugging Sora. She was the shortest with short brown hair, she was warring a hat and a blouse to match the blue hat. The man captivated my attention the most. He had a blue top hat, blond hair, a burned scare covered his left eye, and he had a metal pipe attach to his back. It also sent Ace into a frenzy in my stomach as a grimace in so much pain I had to sit down. _Ace calm down. I don't know why you are so mad but god it hurts so much_. Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes as sickness washed over me. _Oh god I am going to be sick_. I role over to the side of the dock and through up my breakfast. I felt Sora lift up my hair out of the way and looked at me in understanding. While the shorter girl rubbed my back. The guys looked concerned at me and the fish man walked away. Ace calmed down and my breakfast was now fish food. I wobbly stand up with the help of the two girls.

"Sorry about that". I rub my stomach trying to sooth Ace temper and my stomach.

"You don't have to be sorry Koko. You are pregnant but our doctor should check up on you though. Just to make sure you are ok". Sora smile at me and I smile back.

"Oh you're pregnant! Congratulation! Who the dad? Whops forgot to introduce are self. My name is Kola. The guy that walked away is Hack, the women is Coco, and this here is Sabo"! At the mention of Sabo my stomach tense up again. _Ace you better calm down. I don't know why you are mad but you should be happy knowing he is alive. SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!_ Ace did just that and I guess I took to long for Sora liking and answered for me. I face palmed and watch as Sabo went into to shock. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes showed me so much sadness but their was an once of hope.

"Is it true? Are you really caring Ace child"? He ask me and his voice and arms were shaking. I wanted to say yes but there was more to the truth and he should know. I turn towards everyone and made sure to send a glare towards Sora.

"Can I have some alone time with Sabo? I need to discuss something with him and it is private". They walked away and I walked to the edge of the dock to sit down. I let my bare feet submerge into the ocean. I felt my strength leave me but the cool water relaxed me. Sabo followed my lead and looked at me sternly.

"If you are lying to me about this then that's a sick joke". I hush him as I let my legs gently swing through the water and my hands played with the ring.

"Sabo. I need you to listen to me without interruption. From the beginning to the end. You can ask me question when I am done. Understand"? He nodded and I started at the beginning on how Ace and I met. His promise to me and the ring. How when I read his death in the paper I went and ate the poisonous fruit to be with him only to find out it was a devil fruit. I explained how I am currently carrying Ace and in 3 more months he will be born into this world again. How Ace communicates with me and that I talked to him in a dream not too long ago. To say Sabo changed to shock to pure happiness in seconds was amazing. I continue telling him how Ace will regain all his memory in due time and Sabo was now bowling. I finish with my story and he wrapped me in a hug. Sabo kept repeating thank you over again and I soothingly hug him back. He pulled away and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"So since your pregnant with Ace that means earlier when you were sick that was him". I nodded and Ace somehow stayed silent through the whole time.

"Does anyone else know about Ace".

"Nope. I can't tell anyone. If the marines find out I will be chased and killed. You are the only one that knows and I want to keep it that way. For now can your pretend that this is Ace child and keep it a secret". Sabo got up and he helped me up.

"I can keep it a secret but where will you guys go? I'm sure I can pull a few strings for you to stay with us. Also may I tell Ace something"? I smile up at him.

"I have a few ideas and I will keep yours in mind. No mater were I go it will be dangers. Also he is your bother so tell him what you want". I lift up my shirt to reveal the now small bump. Sabo bends down and I felt his warm hand rub my belly.

"Ace I am so sorry I never contacted you and Luffy after the accident. I was hurt really badly and by the time I was healed it was too late to go back. I tried so hard to get home but they would not let me. My boss convince me to join him and I am trying to make this world a better place for us Ace. For Luffy, for you, for a place to belong. I am so sorry I was not there for you when you needed me the most. If I was there then maybe you would not be in this mess. I'm so sorry and you will always be my brother". Sabo stood up trying to hide his falling tears. I felt Ace give me a tug and I think that's his way of apologizing.

"Sabo. Ace just told me he forgave you. Not by words but by the feeling in my belly. I think he really cares for you and was just mad that you never contacted him". Sabo rub his eyes and we walked back to everyone.

"Now let's do whatever operation leave the nest means". Everyone nodded and an understanding was sent through me and Sabo.

**Hey everyone! Here is a supper long chapter. I had lots of fun having Sabo in my story! I have decided to add Sabo as one of the ways Koko can end up. So the score is Whitebeard- 5 Luffy -8 Sabo-1. It seems that Luffy is in the lead but anything can change! You have until three months! Let me know what you think of the story. Now it's for the Thank You Corner:**

**CaptainCommanderLucy****-Thank you for the comment. Sora sure was found alright! Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**LuffyxRuby****\- Thank you so much for loving my story. I was planing on adding Sabo into the next chapter but I felt like writing so here it is. Your idea has also gave me idea if he catches up. Its still early in the story so Sabo still has a chance! Thank you and let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. Pleas vote or do the poll on my page! Have a nice day and One piece is owned by Oda! **


	11. Pregnant Month 1 day 4 (Late afternoon)

Pregnant Month 1 day 4 late afternoon

Having a piss off day.

_I can't believe them! I just told them I am not worthless and I can help these people. I don't want to sit on this cold hard table waiting for a free nurse while I could free someone. _I grumbled as I sat in the sick bay on the ship. Ace wrapped his invisible arms around me trying to sooth me and I could do nothing but start to relax feeling the warm heat wrap around me. _Ace thank you for making me feeling better but I am not useless and you know that! _I turned towards the door as I watch it open up to reveal a women walk in. She has black hair with red streaks in her hair, golden eyes, she was wearing a white blouse, black pants, and a doctor lab coat. She stood in front of me and smiled down at me and for some reason it made me feel relax.

"My name is Valerie so what brings you to my office"? I though she already knew. I mean Sora and Sabo both told me to come here with a hard shove.

"Sorry for interrupting you. I am here because everyone wanted me to get a checkup on my pregnancy rather than help with operation leave the nest. So let's do this". The lady smiled at me and grab a clip bored.

"Congrats! I need to ask you a few question. These will allow me to check your health, the health of the baby, and if you are in the danger zone of a miscarriage. Then I will do some physical checks. Are you ok with all this"? I nodded and she gave me this huge smile and I could not but blush at how pretty she looks. Ace even agree with me by giving me a small tug.

"Ok first question. I need your full name and the father full name".

"My name is Miyuki D. Koko and the father is Portgus D, Ace". The lady looked at me shock then she gave me sympathy look. I hated that look. I don't need no sympathy.

" Ok next question. When was the day you think you became pregnant. Please tell me the month and day. This will allow me to determine your day of delivery" _Ok I will have to lie about this one. I got pregnant with you on February, 18. The day after you died. So go back two months from that is December 18. Today is March, 22. So I will give birth to you around mid-June. So that works! What do you think Ace?_ I felt Ace give me the yes I needed.

"Ace and I did the naughty early morning around December 18". I watch as she scribbled the information down.

"So that makes you two months pregnant. Your date of birth will be around October! Does that sound correct to you? Also is this your first checkup"? I smile as I node at her. She smiles back as she writes whatever on that clipboard.

"Good! Have you ever smoked or drink any type of substance before or during your pregnancy that could harm the baby"? I pout at the question.

"Nope. I could never do that. I love this unborn child very much and I would never hurt him". The nurse raised an eyebrow in question and I looked at her confused.

"How do you know it is a boy? If this is your first checkup you would not know. Also have you ever slept with another guy before Ace or after because I am sure Ace probably would have? He is a man and they all get urges". I looked at her angrily and I could feel Ace angrily in my stomach.

"How dare you! You don't know him! He loves me and would never sleep with another women! He promised me and Ace has never broken a promise. He even gave me his den den mushi number and we have stayed in contact. He tells me everything down to the last detailed. Trust me when he has urges he tells me and we deal with them together! So don't ever talk shit about my fiance again". By the end I was right in her face and she looked very apologetic. I huff in annoyance as I sat back on this stupid table.

"Can we pleas get this checkup over with! Also I just know it is a boy". The nurse nodded as she walked over to me and told me to lie down on my back. I did as I was told and stared back at her daring her to try anything.

"I am going to look at the progress of your baby and look at your overall body to check for any problems". I was expecting her to get machines or something but instead she just moved my shirt up and closed her eyes. When they reopened they were a whole new colour. Instead of golden eyes there where silver and shining. _That's just creepy_. Her face scrunch up confusion and I think fascination. _I wonder what she is seeing. I hope you are ok Ace?_ Her warm hands gently push down on my stomach and her eyes roam my body. Her eyes travel back to my stomach.

"What do you see"? She never looks at me but her voice shows pure fascination.

"I don't know how but this is incredible. Your baby is growing faster than any baby I have ever seen. I mean looks like its age but when I get a better look the body is just growing faster. Your body is even able to keep up with the change with no damage. I have never seen anything this incredible before. I want to stay in touch through your whole pregnancy. I have to know how this turns out"! _You know Ace I am happy to know that you are growing properly BUT I am no lab rat! I know it's important to be looked after but she makes me sound like I am more of a subject. _I get up as I put my shirt down.

"Listen you seem like a nice lady but I am not going to be your lab rat. I want to continue my adventures without being looked at. Now if you excused me I am going to go look for some food since it has been a long, annoying day, and food will make my baby and I very happy. Have a nice". I turn towards the door but Valerie decided to grab my wrist and I turn to give her my best death glare.

"No you have to let me care for you. I am the best doctor out there for babies and I can ensure you have a safe pregnancy. Plus the revolution army is the safest place on this planet you can be. I beg of you! Let me care for the both of you". I pull my wrist out of her hand and continue my journey out of here.

"Thank you for the offer but no thanks". As I left the sick bay I walked down the hallway annoyed that I even missed Sabo standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hey, what happen in there? Is Ace ok"? Sabo ask concern and I calmed myself down so I don't get angry with him.

"Everything is fine! I am fine, Ace is growing big and healthy, but your doctor got on my last nerve so I don't want to talk about it. How did the operation go"? I watch as Sabo let go of his breath and smiled at me.

"The operation was a success and everyone is free. We set sail a while ago and I came to get you for dinner". I nodded and my stomach grumbled agreeing with him. We walked into the galley and I could smell tonight's is chicken night. As Sabo and I walked through the crowed I felt eyes on me and I looked at Sabo at question. I watch as he nervously started to sweat and decided to push me to the line.

"Ok Sabo spill it! Why is everyone looking at us"? He looked down at me as he handed me a tray.

"You see… Sora told the people on her squad while on the operation and so I am sure most of the people on the ship knows. You see everyone on the ship knows not tell her anything because she can't keep secret". I watch as Sabo took a step back as I angrily grabbed my food. I walked out into the dining hall and I spotted Sora laughing with Kola. _She is so dead._ As I was walking to her I guess someone did not get the hint I was piss and stands in my way.

"Pleas can you step aside. I have some business to take care with that laughing red head"! The women didn't even listen to what I said.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant with Ace child"? I took a better look at her and she looked familiar. She was much taller them me like she was around 6 ft, she also looked much older than me, she had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile.

"Yes it is true. Now can you step aside". She did the exact opposite. She push me and I sat down beside her.

"What the hell. Listen I am not in a very good mood and you're not someone I want to let it out on. So if you will excuse me". As I was about to get up Sabo sat down across from us and hands sprout out from my side and held me done to the table.

"There is no reason for you to leave. My name is Nico Robin and I have a proposition for you." I raise my eyebrows as I begin to eat my food_. I guess I have no choice but to listen. It is not like I can stand up and walk away._ I wave my hand to tell Robin to continue.

"My captain is the brother to the father of that child. So that make Monkey D, Luffy an uncle and I am sure he is going to want to meet and protect this child from the world. In two years I am going to meet up with our crew and I want you and your baby to come with me. So you will stay with the revolution, give birth, and then come with me. Do you take up my offer"? _Well that is a very good option to go on but_….before I can finish my thought Sabo interrupt.

"Sorry Robin but Koko is going to stay with the revolution and I will watch over her and the baby". I looked at him and it looked like an argument going to break between them. I huff in annoyance as I took another bite of chicken. _Better stop them before an argument breaks out_. I felt that even Ace was getting annoyed.

"First off, I never said I agree to your deal Sabo. I said I will think about it. Also Robin thank you very much for your offer and like Sabo I am going to put it in my thought bin. I have not decided yet and I still want to go on adventures and check out the different island. I am not so big that I am not bed ridden. I will end up somewhere though because I cannot protect my child by myself and I know the government will find out eventually. **B**astered always find out about all this stuff. You two are not the only one I can end up. Don't forget that Ace was part of the Whitebeards pirates and they deserve to meet there nephew just as much as Luffy and you Sabo. I will decided when the time comes but for now I want to enjoy my chicken while it's still warm". I took another bite and they both looked stun but they understand. Dinner was quite for the rest of the evening and I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep.

"Sabo can you take me to my boat so I can go to sleep. It has been a tiring day and I did not get the best sleep last night". He nodded as we stood up. I wish Robin goodnight as Sabo walked me down the hall. I haven't felt Ace so I am assuming he is sleeping. I yawn as he open a door to an empty bedroom with my bag on the bed.

"Sabo how come my bag on the bed and not on my boat"?

"Well we left the island in a hurry as the navy was almost there and we grabbed all your stuff from your room. This is your new room while you're staying here". I look at him too tired to care.

"Ok. I guess I am stuck here for a while. Night Sabo". He said his goodnight as I closed the door in his face. I went to open the closet only to find it filled with my cloths. I hope that Kola or Sora put my cloths away. I don't need no perverts looking through my stuff. I change into my Pj and fall asleep as fast as my head hits the pillow. I_ hope tomorrow better. Today was way too emotional. _

**Hey everyone. I finally updated and whoo I am tiered tonight. I fine that I have to write each story in one go. If I stop I could forget my idea:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The score is...****Whitebeard- 5 Luffy -8 Sabo-1! You know it makes me happy when I look at my review and see that 67 people have read my latest chapter. That means there are some of you my great readers who have not voted! Pleas vote because Ace wants you to decide. Also let me know if you guys want me to give you a preview of each crew that she could end up with or not. Also Robin is now in the picture! Here is my thank you corner:**

**LuffyxRuby****\- Here you go! More Sabo and now Robin moments. Hope you like it! There will definitely more moments of hem coming up. Thank you for the review! **

**XxFire-PhoenixxX****\- Pleas don't worry. I definitively did not take your idea. It is just by fate that we have the same tittle. Pleas enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your review. **

**CaptainCommanderLucy**** -THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! It makes me happy to read your review every time! Can wait to see what you write next! **

**If you have any question let me know with a review down bellow and I will try to answer in the next chapter. Also DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! Oda own One piece. Have a nice weekend!**


	12. Pregnant Month 1 day 5

Pregnant Month 1 day 5

Girl's day

_Awww I feel so tiered! Yesterday was so emotional and I just want to stay in my bed all day if I can. Get up to get food then read that book in this warm and soft bed. What do you think Ace? Wanna have a lazy day with me? _I felt Ace give me his yes and I patted my belly. _Today I will stay in my Pj and no one can stop me!_ With that in mind I got up to make myself at least a bit decent. I decided to put of a bra, Pj pants instead of shorts because it would be to cold otherwise, and put my hair in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and smiled. _Perfect! What do you think Ace?_ _I am not showing off to much?_ I didn't feel anything and my stomach growl in hunger. _Ok Ace. I know what you want. We should wait for your brother though. I don't know how to get to the dining hall yet._ Right on cue the door nocked. I went to put my flip flop on and open my door to see that Sabo gets one look at me and blushes.

"I am sorry I did not know you were not ready. I can wait for you". Sabo stuttered as he looked away_. I am wearing a pj t-shirt and pants._ _Why is he blushing?_ I raise an eye brow in confusion. I step out and close the door behind me.

"I am ready Sabo. Today I am having a Pj day because I am still tiered from yesterday and it has just been a supper long week. I just want one day to relax. Plus I look comfy and fine. It's not like I am naked". Sabo just nodded and we walked to the dining hall. _I can't believe the next island is a week away. I am going to have a stomach by then. In 5 day I will look like I am 3 months pregnant. I hope people don't get suspicious. Guess I will have to hide you for a bit Ace. I wish I could show you off but not yet._ We enter together and grabbed our food. _I can't believe how many people are looking at me. It is not like they have not seen someone in Pj. _I decided to sit with the girls today which consist of Kola, Sora, Coco, and even Robin. I dug into my delicious BLT and home fries. As I was working on my second sandwich I realize the girls were looking at me.

"Are you feeling ok Koko? Why are you in your Pj"? I gave a glare to Sora because I am still a bit mad at her for yesterday. She lift up her hand in surrender.

"Hey Sorry! I know I told my chickadees and ducky's but I told them to keep it a secret. Someone spilled the yolk and I am truly sorry". I really want to be mad at her but instead I started giggling. _I just can't stay mad at someone who makes puns like that. _I clear my throat so it doesn't look like I am laughing and give her a gentle smile.

"I forgive you but just to let you know, I am never telling you anything ever again. The reason I am wearing my Pj today is because I am still drain from yesterday and carrying a baby drains my strength some days. Plus every once in a while everyone deserves a break. If we work way too much we will be drain and when we need that burst of energy in an emergency we won't have it! That's why today my activity's including lying around and doing jack shit". I go back to eating my sandwich and miss the conversation going upon the girls. I smile as I took my last bite of potatoes. _That was delicious. I feel so much better! _

"Koko. May we join you in your Pj day? We could have a girl day and I think you are right. We all need a break". I look up as Koala was giving me a warm hoping smile. I look down and play with my fork. They want to have a girl day with me_. I have seen girls back on my island have though but I have never had one. It sounds like fun. _

"It sounds like fun. I have never had a girl day before. Back on the island I was the outcast for some reason. I never found out why but people never seem to like me. So you guys will have to come up with what we are going to do because I don't know". I look up and smile at the girls to see they are smiling back.

"Don't worry. We will help you out". I smile at Robin and I get up with my tray to put away.

"Koko come meet us in the rest room. We are just going to go change". I node at them as I walked out of the dining hall….._Now where is the rest room? Do you know Ace?_ I got a bump. _I guess that's a no. When you don't know the way they say bet on the left. _I walk down the left hallway and begin my adventure on the ship. After walking for 10 minutes I annoyingly find myself back at the dining hall. _What the hell! I found two sleeping rooms, the bathroom/shower room, the converse room, and the training room, but no rest room. I guess I will ask someone for direction. _I walk down the right hallway and bump into someone. I look to see it was someone wearing a green cloak, he has black hair, dark skin, and a red tattoo down the left side of his face. I sort of got a danger vibe from him that even Ace kicked me in warning.

"I am sorry I did not mean to knock into you sir. I was looking for the rest room and I am still new to the boat". I nervously laugh as I rub my belly. He turned around and told me to follow him. _I wish I could start a conversation but I feel like if I do it would be disrespectful. I feel like he is someone with power._ We stop at a door with the words Rest room above the door and I turn and was about to say thank you but he diapered. _Whatever I got here._ I enter the door to see all the girls wearing their own Pj and have either a blanket or pillow with them. The room has bookshelves, couches, bored games, and a screen to watch a movie on the player snail. _Wow. What an impressive room. I think this would be a comfy place to draw later. Which reminds me I want to draw Sabo so when you are older you can see your brother again. I just need to borrow him for an hour or longer. _I walk over and grab a seat on the couch next to Robin who was reading a book.

"So what are we going to do"? I smile at them and did we ever have fun. For the whole morning and afternoon we played games (Which I won 3 out of the 9 different games we played), dance, joke around, pillow fight, and currently we are making up lyrics about our past for fun and it is my turn to sing. Actually I am the last one and I am a bit nervous. Ace says I can sing but I am still nervous. All the songs have been sad but nice. Ace wraps his warmth around me and I look down at me lyrics. They saliently wait and listen.

"This song umm is before I met Ace. So ya and pleas enjoy".

She's watching the boat drift away, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her hut a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

He got stuck at the river washing his cape"

She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels, counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing pairs 

She's dancing with strangers, falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms yaa, In his arms yaaa

Ohh Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse

Nothing's making sense

She's been chasing an answer

A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis

She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"

She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this

Left without a kiss

Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing pairs

She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms yaa, In his arms yaa

She's waiting for Superman

To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and climbing through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

Oh, like a speeding light

And she smiles

She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing pairs

She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms yaa, In his arms yaa

She's waiting for Superman

To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and climbing through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

She's waiting for Superman

I felt my tears at the corner of my eyes as I blink them away. _This song represents my past and Ace is my superman. He will always be my superman. _I hear lots of clapping and when I look up it's not just the girls but a lot more people. I aww as I watch so many people clap. Kola hugs me and I even hear people whistle. I blush in embarrassment but I felt so happy that people were clapping rather than booing.

"That was amazing. You have such a pretty voice! Ahh I hope your baby gains that talent too".

"Thank you Kola but could you let go. I can't breathe very well". She lets go and I take a deep breath. Most have the people left but Sabo was the only guy that stays behind.

"Koko now I can see how Ace fell in love with you. You have many talents but I am here to escort you lovely ladies to dinner since I realize none of you showed up for lunch". I watch as Kola showed a bit of jealousy when Sabo complemented me but she hid it just as fast as it showed. _I think Kola like Sabo. They would make a good couple but it is not my place to play as match maker._ We enjoy are dinner and we go back and watch a movie. Once that was done I hugged the girl's night and walked back to my room with a skip in my step. As I lay in bed I felt myself start to finally cry. I try to rub them away but I just couldn't stop. They just kept falling. _Stupid hormones. Making me cry for feeling so happy. I had the best girl's day ever. I think I finally found a place where I am accepted and I have friends. I hope when I leave I will find even more but for now I am going to enjoy my time on the ship and call it home_. I smile as tears fall and I dream of being surrounded by all the people that has ever cared for me.

**Here is another great chapter! well I think it is really good. Ok so I put a song in and changed a few words to make up for the era in the song but the song is by Daughtry. The name is Waiting for superman. The reason I picked this song is because she lived alone, people picked on her, and she has always wanted a friend. I thought it made sense but let me know why or why not. I would like to know! Also now for the time you all have been waiting for the new score! ****Whitebeard- 5 Luffy -9 Sabo-1. So I think Luffy crew may win this one but White beard could still win! You the readers have all the power! You choose on my poll on my page or writing a review! Your have until she 3 months pregnant if you forgot :P It supper easy. On to the review corner! **

**LuffyxRuby****\- I am happy you really like the story. I will definitely keep up the work and put the chapters up as fast as I can. :) **

**CaptainCommanderLucy****\- Yup Robin in my story and I plan on a chapter in the future of the two binding. Happy you like my story! **

**YunisuKozakura****-First off thank you for voting! Secondly thank you for telling me my story makes sense. I try really hard to keep the characters with the same personality. I try to keep my story on the same page and not float to much away from the main line. If I ever do let me know. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Cookie-chan99****\- Do not worry I will not stop writing until my story complete. You have my promise! **

**Thank you for reviewing and if you want to be part of the review corner then write a review. It is supper easy! One piece is by the one and only Oda! Have a nice Victoria day! Or if you don't celebrate the holiday then have a super duper day! **


	13. Pregnant month 1 day 6

Pregnant Month 1 day 6

Truth reveled

I get out of my bed feeling like I have just found One Piece. I grab a towel and my soaps. _I guess exploring yesterday was a good idea. I found the baths and I need a good soak!_ As I walked to the bathroom people wished me good morning and I feel like today is going to be great! I enter the women bathroom and start the water and quickly unchanged. By the time I was ready the tub was full and I smile as I let my body submerge in the water. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment of peace. It did not last as long as I hoped as the sound of the door banging open. I open one eye to see that it was Robin.

"My I did not know someone is in here. I can come back later. It seems you are enjoying yourself. If you will excuse me". Robin turned around to walk out but the tub is big enough for 5 people.

"Robin I don't mind if you join me. I have to talk to you and this is just the privacy I need". I smile at her and I can tell she definitely is interested. I closed my eyes and sunk deeper into the water. The water rippled as Robin got in and we sat in silence.

"What would you like to talk about Snow-san"? _Snow- san… I guess that nick name ok. It is technically my name. _

"So Robin before I tell you and if I travel with you I would like to know what Ace brother like. I need to know how far he can go to protect his crew. I already know he is crazy enough to try to save his brother at Marine ford but how about his nakama"? I watch as she smiles at me and her hands play with the water.

"Well Luffy is crazy and will do anything for us. If you join me he will protect you and the child. I know it. When the crew went to fix our boat Merry at Water 7 I betrayed them. I did everything in my power for them to leave me but… Luffy our idiotic caption ignored my warning and went after me. I was ready to give up and die but Luffy made me want to live again. He broke into Enies Lobby, burned down the government flag, and saved me from going to Impel Down. He will do anything for us. Is that good enough for you to come with me"? _WOW. Ace your brother a maniac but super cool. I can't believe he would do that. I can defiantly trust her. _I think Ace was stun because I did not feel him or the water canceling out the devil fruit.

"Ok. Luffy is incredible person. I sort of want to meet him now but like I told you on the first day. I need to think about it. Next I am pregnant but not with Ace child but with Ace". Robin looked at me confused but then it cliqued with her.

"Was it a devil fruit? I never read one that brought back the dead. Mind telling me the details".

"Sure. Back on the island I lived on there was believed that a poisonous fruit lived in the meadow. I overheard family tell their kids not to eat it when I was little and I stayed away from it. When I read the paper that Ace pass away I ate the fruit and poofed Ace is now growing in my belly. I will give birth in 3 more months. He is growing much faster than a normal baby. The fruit allows me not to die during child birth, it will take Ace 20 months before he is at the age he dies, and he will gain memory every month of his past life. That is everything I know and you can't tell anyone. You and Sabo are the only one that know and that is how it has to stay". Robin nods and we sit in silence. I wash my hair and body and get out. Robin follows and we get dress. When I exited the room the cool air brushed agents my heated skin and it left me feeling fresh. I turn to Robin before she leaves.

"Remember it is our secret. See you at breakfast". I wave as I walked back to my room. I put everything away and rush to breakfast. I am absolutely starving and I feel Ace finally give me a good morning. _Good morning to you too Ace. A little late though. I have been up for a while and told Robin about you. She is defiantly trust worthy. _I grab my food and I see Koji waving me over. He is sitting alone and Ace is telling me no. _Come on Ace he saved me and is my friend. I also have not seen him since we saved his sister. _I walk over to him and sit in front of him.

"Morning Koji. How are you doing? Do you like the ship"? I smile at him as I start to shovel my food into my mouth. Koji smiled back and node.

"Ya. Morning to you too Koko! I love it here and I feel I can be some help. I am thinking about joining the Revolution army but I did promise to travel with you and I still need you to fall for me. I think I will put the signup for later and continue to travel with you". Ace at this moment is wrapping his fire hug around me. _Ace I think Koji should stay on this boat. When he talks about the army he has this sparkle in his eyes. I think I will try to make him stay._ With that in mind Ace kicked me in encouragement and probably happiness that he won't be traveling with us.

"I am really happy you like it here! I like it here too and the food great. I am also leaving the boat as soon as it lands and continue my adventure before I get to big. Listen I think you should join the Revolution army. Your devil fruit can be of lots of help, you get to save lots of lives, you are surrounded by nice people, the food delicious, and you can spend time with your sister. We were traveling in the first place to find your sister and now we have found her. Don't let her go and I already told you Koji you will never have my heart. Only one person has it and I still love him. So stay and join. I am strong and can handle myself". I watch as he looks down at his plate a bit angrily and stabs his food. At this point Sabo has just came and sits beside me. _Thank god he came. Now I can finish my food without getting a death wish. _

"Morning Sabo. Welcome to the table of tension. You have just come and broken the quietness". He looks at me then at Koji and raises an eyebrow in question. Koji looks up and angrily stares at me. I can feel Ace warmth trying to protect me but he can do so much for being the size of a small button.

"So I don't know what happen but you guys should be getting along. You did travel for a while and I thought you guys were friends". Sabo sounded sincere but you can tell that all it did was anger Koji even more. So much he stood up and shouted at me.

"Listen here you useless bitch! You think you can handle the world out there without me then you are sadly mistaken. You could not do anything without me. If you leave this ship you will die. I was the one who did most of the fighting and protecting your hopeless ass! You know I also did so much for you and you know what. That fiancé of yours whoever that ass hole was left you on that shit hole. I heard about you. How you were the daughter of killers and they abandoned you on that island so they can travel. It seems people will always leave you because you are worthless and you have the blood of a killer". The room was silent that you could hear the sound of a fork dropping echo across the room. I had no idea my parents were murders. I always wonder why people gave me scared looks and now I know. I heard Sabo stand up and I felt the hate radiant off him. I could even taste the anger. He must have a deep grudge about something. I also stand up and before Sabo could say anything I place my hand in front of his face to tell him to say nothing. My stern voice filled the quit room as my cold eyes stared back into his angry ones.

"Koji I warned you at the begging that I loved my fiancée and that you will never have my heart. When he left I had the choice to follow but I choose to stay behind. He did not abounded me and he tried so hard to make me come. I did not and when he left I did regret not going but I don't anymore. If I did go with him then I would have lost this child. I don't ever want you to call him an asshole again because you don't know him. You can't understand someone choice unless you are there. Also I never knew about my parents. I grew up in a home were children with no parents grew up. They kick me out as soon as they could. The island knew who my parents were but I didn't. But I now know who they are. They may have been Killers, robbers, or rapist for all I know but that does not make me one. My blood has nothing to do with who I am. I have never killed anyone in my life and I would rather save one. I love to read, make friends, and do my best to help people. So you can shove that Killer blood bullshit up your ass. I am Miyuki D. Koko and that is it". I finish my mini speech and watch as Koji left the room. Before he left his eyes showed sadness and regret and I knew he wish he kept his mouth shut. Sora followed after her brother and I sat down to finish my breakfast. Everyone followed my lead and went back to what they were doing and Robin took Koji seat. _It's not like he will come back anytime soon. God I can't have one peaceful day and this morning went so well. Maybe I will find the library and just find something fun to r_ead. _Maybe Robin will want to join me if she is free._ I look up to see Sabo and Robin watching me like they are waiting for me to start crying or something.

"That went very well Snow-san. I think you will fit quite well in the straw hats". Robin smiled as she eats at her food.

"Koko you really are quit well with words and I think you should join the Revolution. We could use someone like you". I felt irritated that they are bringing this up again but I have to say they are determine for me to join them._ Here I thought they would say something sympathetic. _

"Guy I will decided eventually but today I am going to distress from that outburst. Robin I was hoping if you were free if you could join me in the library if this ship even has one. I could use a good book right about now". I finish my breakfast and stand up to put my plate away.

"I would like to join you but I am going to train for a bit but I will join you in the library later". I wave good bye and exit the hall. _So there is a library on this ship now I just have to find it. _Before I went and get lost like yesterday Sabo stood beside me.

"I can show you were the ship library is. My room right by it and I have some paper work I have to get done".

"Lead the way commander"! We walked for a bit in silence turning down different hallways. Sabo soft voice filled the silence.

"Are you doing ok? I mean what he said is bull shit and you dealt with it really well but you guys are friends before. Also it seems he told you about your parents. How are you dealing with that"? I rub my belly for comfort and smiled sadly.

"Sabo I won't deny I feel hurt. What he said is awful but if he can ask for forgiveness then I can forgive him. I did not know who my parents were yesterday and today I may know but it won't change anything. All it does is answer many questions I had. Sabo you won't act any different around me now that you know my parents will you"? Sabo looked at me like I said something stupide.

"Of course not. Like you said to Koji. You are Miyuki D. Koko and you didn't change at all for knowing. Also I don't care about parents. They do not make up who you are". I watch as Sabo hand formed a fist at the word parents but other than that we made it to the library.

"Sabo thank you for showing me the way and I was wondering if I can borrow you before we land for a few hours. I am sketching all the pictures of my adventure so when Ace is alive I can show him". I smile weekly as I turn the handle.

"Certainly. I am busy with work today but I can spare a few hours tomorrow. I have lots of work to get done so I will be eating in my room to get it done. I will see you tomorrow to the dining room and thanks for leaving me a note this morning telling me you are not in your room. See you tomorrow Koko". Sabo vanish at the corner as I enter the library. I smiled at the smell of old books and just waiting to be open again. I walk over and looked through the shelves. I pass by Horror, Gore, Humor, and I stopped at the section of health care_. If I will be joining a crew and traveling I should know how to care for the body and I should read about baby care and growing._ I grab a few books on the basic of the body function and baby development. Hours flew by and I didn't even know how long I was reading. I was so fascinated on reading on the human heart that I didn't even notice Robin calling for me. I look up when I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I look up to see an amused smile on Robin face.

"Robin what are you doing here? I thought you were going to train". Robin soft laughter flutter through the empty library.

"I did snow-san. I also ate lunch and enjoyed another bath and came here. It's almost dinner time. It seems you enjoy reading as much as I do. What are you reading by the way"? I folded the top corner so I would not lose my page. As I stood up I felt my back crack and how sore my bottom is from sitting for so long. I even felt Ace kick me angrily like he was trying to scold me. Koko was so absorbed in her reading she didn't even feel Ace kicking her.

"Wow the time sure does fly by when you are having fun. I was reading up on how the heart circulates blood through the body. It is really cool and I really want to finish the chapter before I go to bed. Since I miss lunch lets grab dinner". We walked to the dining room and I doubled on my food since I miss lunch. I ate with the girls and when I was done Robin and I went back to the library and I went back to my couch and pulled out my book to continue to read. I finish my book and closed the book in happiness. As the book closed tiredness wash over me and I stood up with a yawn. I look over to see that Robin still reading her book.

"Robin I am done for the evening. I am off to bed and don't forget to go to sleep. Night". I give Robin a sleepy smile as I drag my legs to the door.

"Good night Snow-san. Be careful going back to your room". I waved as I walked away. I felt sleep suddenly wash over me and my eyes close falling to the floor. I never felt the ground as sleep wash over me. Instead I hear laughter from a male voice.

"I guess you got Ace narcolepsy. Night Koko". That was last thing I heard as I went to dream land.

**So I finally updated. Sorry for the wait! I visited NY for fun and it was a blast:D. So to make up for the wait I made a longer chapter. I hope you like it. I also start my summer job next week and I am so pump! Anyway the moment you all have been waiting for! The new score. Whitebeard- 8 Luffy- 9 Sabo-2! Ooooohhhhhh Whitebeard is catching up but Luffy in the lead! Dont forget to vote people. The poll closes when she is three months pregnant! Know my comment corner:**

**LuffyxRuby****-Again thank you for the review and sorry for the wait. Hope you like the chapter.**

**CaptainCommanderLucy**** \- You know you can have a Pj day on your day off. It is always fun to just give yourself a break. I know when I am tiered on the weekend I have one. Anyway thank you for waiting!**

**Water-Fox-Raine****\- Thank you for voting. To answer your question if Luffy crew is the winner some stuff will happen and Koko will have to hold back making Ace not to old when going to the crew. I hope this answers your question. If I answer the question then where the fun of cliff hangers. Anyway thank you for reviewing! **

**XxFire-PhoenixxX****\- I'm sorry if I sounded a bit rude on my last chapter. I was not accusing you of anything. I hope you are enjoying my story and here is my next chapter! Thanks for waiting.**

**mittensx7768****-Here you go. Read away pleas! Thank you for waiting and I hope you like this chapter. Pleas don't forget to vote if you have then thank you! **

**Guest- Who ever you are thank you for the review. There are Whitebeard crew story but they are few but really good. If the crew wins then I will have to pull up my sleeve and make sure it is supper good. Anyway here is the next chapter and I look forward to your next review and pleas don't forget to vote or if you did my poll then THANK YOU! **

**Here you go guys the chapter to make up for the wait. Supper One piece go to Oda. **


	14. Pregnant month 1 day 7

Pregnant Month 1 day 7

Changing and a promise forgotten

Dream world 

I stood in the middle of a busy street. It looked very familiar as my eyes scanned the area. People are doing their daily shopping, looking around, etc. My eyes blinked in realization as I frantically looked around. This busy street is exactly like I remembered. I can hear kid's laughter and a mix in that laughter is sobbing. I run towards the sound and sadness wash over me. There is a group of kids no more than 12 years old surrounding a mini me. My white skin was covered in scrapes, dirt, and dried blood. My cloths were too small for my growing 10 year old body and I watched as my eyes showed me my fear. I rush to protect the mini me but all it did was nothing. The rocks they threw went right through me. The leader of the crew walked forward all proud.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of the park? All you do it stain the areas that you play on with your filthy useless life and we have to stay away from it for a day to make sure the germs die. Now the swings are off limits today. Don't you remember the last beating we gave you last time"? Anger rushed through my veins as parents walked by either ignoring the scene or laughing at the girl dilemma. I remember this memory from a long time ago. Mini me soft, shy, scared voice answered back to the ass hole. I forgot that I spoke like that and frowned.

" I do..I just wanted to play on the swings. I thought it was ok because the swing set was far away from the park and there was a closer one near the park you guys played on. I just wanted to feel like flying…..It made me feel free". The last part was a whisper and it was true. The swings always did make me feel happy and free for a moment. The moment was broken form the guy laughing and his friends followed.

"You be free. Don't make me laugh so hard. You are never going to be free". The boy walked closer and pulled on mini me hair. I tried to wack him across the head but my hand went through him. Mini me hiss in pain and tears fell from her eyes.

"The reason you can never be free is because you have tainted blood. No one will ever care for you or love you. You will live your life alone and die alone. You know I think the faster you die the better. What do you guys think"? The sound of agreeing from the group filled the air. I can even hear people around me agreeing and others nodding there head. That just disgusting. The fact that parents are agreeing to what this boy says is disturbing The boy let go of mini me hair and cringed at his hand.

" Ewww I just touch her hair. I hope I don't have to get my hand cut off. I'm off to wash my hands and when I get back lets go play Marco Polo". As the boy walked away some kids followed him and others throw the rocks or mud in their hand. As they diapered mini me wobbly stands up and runs through the people. I followed behind her so I could see the rest of my memory. Mini me rushed through the forest and back at her shack. Dread washes over me as I remembered what happens next. Mini me grabs a knife and runs out back to our spot. Mini me stops at the cliff I love so much. The only spot were people don't go because it is way to dangers and could fall into the ranging ocean below. I watch as mini me looked into her reflection through the knife and tears fall faster down her dirty cheeks.

"I don't know why people hate me so much. I never did anything to them and maybe they are right. Maybe I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere". I could not help but reply even though she can't hear me.

"You shouldn't listen to them. You do belong somewhere but not here. Some one will come and he will love you very much. No one belongs alone". My words were heard but only I could hear them. I watch in horror as mini me brought the knife up and pointed it at her stomach. Before she could bring it down on her a hand hit hers and the knife instead falls into the raging ocean. I completely forgot about this part. Mini me and I turned to see who did that but all I saw was a black figure that showed some minor features. I could see that they were tall, held a very lazy stance, had dirty blond hair, and half of a purple tattoo showed on his tors. I guess that's all I could remember of the person. His voice sounded sad and angry.

"Brat, Why the hell would you try to do that"? Mini me looked back at him with such sadness it made me want to cry too.

"I don't know why you stopped me but you shouldn't. I don't deserve to live because I am like everyone says I have tainted blood". The person sat down beside me and touched his tattoo.

"Kid listen. I don't know who you are and I don't know why I cam down here but I felt like I had too. First off in this big world you don't know who you are going to meet. Their will always be a place were you will fit in. It does not matter what blood you have there will always be someone that will care for you. For a while I thought the same way you did until I met pops. After I met him I now have so many brothers and sisters that I want to protect. You will one day find someone you will want to protect". Mini me looked down and was thinking about something. Mini me looked into the figure hoping to hear something.

"Do you think that some day someone can love me". The figure rubbed her head and chuckled.

"Of course their will be. And when they come don't ever let them go. Until that day comes become stronger and grow into someone strong". Mini me smiled and mumbled many thanks to the man and he just swatted them away. I frowned at his words. That not what I did. I let that person go but I won't do it again.

"I hope to see you again all grown up. Come fine me because pop will accept new family. My name is …..". The name was blanked out because I forgot it. I watched as he jumped off the cliff and mini me and I rushed to the edge. Warmth flew threw my body and I was in complete aww. The man turned into a huge bird. The bird was absolutely breath taking, It had fiery blue and golden feathers that lit up the sky, three golden ball tails surrounded a blue feather that made up the tail, the wings were wide that spread proudly, and I could make out the tattoo completely on the bird belly. We watch as the bird flew away taking the old me with him. Mini me stood up with new fire in her eyes and stood a little taller. They looked like mine when I looked in the mirror.

"I promise … that I will become stronger and when I do I want to show you how much better I have become". The promise was yelled over the waves unknowing if it reached him but I smiled down at me. The area suddenly turned black and it was only me. There was a screen and it flashed images of me standing up for myself, training, and meeting Ace. Then again everything fazed away.

I quickly sit up in my bed the memory fresh in my mind. I completely forgot about the man that saved me all though years ago. I grab my sketch book and quickly drew his tattoo. I then turn my page and start on the beautiful bird. _I have to find out who he is and thank him. I did say I wanted to show him how much I have grown_. Ace was giving me cramps like he was trying to tell me something. _Hey Ace do you know him?_ Ace gave me another kick as a yes. _You do! I wish you could tell me_. My stomach went to an annoying throb because Ace was probably fed up with me not knowing. I continue my picture until I heard knocking on my door.

"Koko you ready for breakfast"? Sabo voice was heard through the door. I looked down and my picture was almost finish. I only had to color him in.

"Give me 10 minutes Sabo". I got out of bed and quickly got changed into a sun dress and brush my hair. I grab my sketch book and pencil case so I can finish as I eat. I rush out the door and smiled up at Sabo.

"Sorry for making you wait Sabo. I had to draw something very important this morning before I forget. Let's go". We walked to the hall quickly and I grab my breakfast and sat down at the usual table. I notice that Koji and Sora was no where to be seen and the girls plus Sabo sat with me. I quickly ignore the chater as I open it up to the bird and grab my white and start shading in. My blue followed, then the gold, and I finish the purple tattoo last. My breakfast was finish a long time ago as I put in the finishing details. I smiled as it looked just like him. _Perfect!_ I looked up to see that Sabo, Robin, and Kola were looking down at my finish picture. The room was bare but our table. My plate was even gone.

"Wow! You're really good. That looks just like the phoenix. Can you draw me next"? Kola said with excitement. I node as I close my book.

"I would love to draw you Kola! I need to draw you and Sabo so if you guys can be in the picture together it would make it a lot easier for me. Also do you know who ate the phoenix devil fruit or the symbol of the tattoo"? Koala nodded in thought but Robin answer for them.

"I am surprise you don't know who that is snow-san. Since he is part of the whitebeard pirates. He is Marco the phoenix. He has a $750,000,000 berii bounty, he is currently the captain of the Whitebeard pirates but was first division commander". _So that why Ace was mad at me. He was his brother and he did mention him to me a lot. So he the one I need to find and thank. Sorry about that. I should have known. _Ace gave me a gentle tug to tell me it is alright.

"So why do you want to find him Koko"? Sabo ask curios.

"He saved and change me when I was… broken. I just want to thank him". They looked confuse but I just smiled at them as I stood up.

"If you guys want we can go to the rest room and I could draw you guys now or if you are busy then we can latter". Kola jumped up quickly and gave a big smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Sabo stood up as well and he smiled. I think I even spotted Robin gave a small smile behind her book. We walked to the rest room talking about anything and when we enter no one was there. _Perfect. This is also a good opportunity for them to bond more. _

"Ok guys I need you to sit close together on the couch there and be comfortable as possible. If you need to go to the bathroom then go now. I can't have my work change". They nodded and sat together. Sabo decided to put his arm around the back of the couch and leg cross. Kola sat beside him and slightly lean on him with her head resting on his arm. Sabo didn't seem to notice and they had smiles on their face.

"So how long do we sit like this"? Sabo ask curiously.

"Well for an hour at least or less. I need to get your body and cloths done. I am going to start now. If you have any last changes do them now". They nodded no and I began my sketch. By the time they could move it was lunch time and Sabo leg was asleep. I nodded down at my book and continue to work as I talk to them.

"You guys are good to go to lunch. I am going to finish the bodies and I will need to borrow you guys again for the faces and some small details later. Sorry since that took longer then an hour but you guys were great statues". I heard them move and Sabo ground as blood filled his leg.

"You should come with us to lunch. You need to eat and the baby too". _Koala right but I have so much left_. I stand up and stretch. My pencil was a page holder as my book closed. We walked to the dinning hall and grab our food. Like I did this morning I sketch and ate but the difference was I hid my picture from them. _Don't want to ruin the surprise when I am done._ My giggle got stares but I continue to move my hand and blanking out the world. I'm sure hours went by when I finish the exact replica of the bodies. The only thing to finish is the face. The picture looked sort of creepy but also beautiful at the same time. When I looked up people were walking into the room. The smell of dinner filled the room. _Wow I drew the whole afternoon away! I swear I just ate maybe an hour ago._ My stomach growled in hunger and I got up to stretch and grab more food. _I guess it was more than an hour ago. _ I sit in the spot I have been in this whole afternoon. My book closed and I enjoyed people company as Sabo joined me. Kola and Robin followed.

"Did you spend the whole afternoon drawing us"? Koala ask as she was about to take a bit of spaghetti.

"Yup. After dinner if you guys have time can I copy your face". They agree enough and we had a nice conversation. It stayed nice for Robin and I as we got into the topic of dealing with bullies. We even got into ways of torture were Robin was explaining old ways. Kola changed the topic quickly and I gave Robin a happy smile hoping she can tell me them latter. The topic turned to politics and we finish our meals. We went back to the rest room and by time I finish my picture it was like 10:30. Koala and Sabo looked tiered and I feel like I can pass out. _That reminds me that yesterday I did pass out in the hallway. Who took me back to my room? I can figure that out latter._ I got up and showed them the finish picture.

"Wow! This picture looks amazing! I can't believe you finish this in one day. It's incredible". Koala said that with sleep lace in her voice. She tried to sound happy but sounded drowsier.

"hmmm. It is really good. But now that it is done I will walk you lady's back to your room to make sure you guys get there safe". Koala blush a bit and I smile as we left the rest room. I can feel the sleep wash over me like yesterday and I push it away but pinching myself. It work but sleep came back once the pain vanish. We made it to my room and I wish them good night. I didn't even bother taking my dress off as sleep consumed me. I here my bed squeak underneath me as I fall on it and fall asleep instantly.

**Hey there! I know this was a sadder chapter and I hope no one took out any tissues but it did get better! Any way I really like how you guys are committing and voting. It makes me feel very happy and keeps me going. So thank you for the comments. Really appreciate it! So here are the new scores for my survey which by the way don't for get to vote! I mean it. I give people my happy thanks and send them mind cookies! Any the score is: ****Whitebeard- 8 Luffy- 14 Sabo-2! Luffy winning! What a turn of events people. If you want this to change then VOTE FOR ACE FUTURE! :) Any way comment corner. **

**CaptainCommanderLucy****\- Thank you for reviewing again. I hope this chapter didnt bring a tear to your eye and I look forward for your next review! **

**LuffyxRuby****\- You will find out who carried her soon enough hahahaha! Any I hope you like this Chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Guest 1- Thank you for voting and I think she will definitely feel comfy there but she is good anywhere that not her home island. Thanks for voting. **

**Guest 2-Thank. you for voting and I look forward to when you comment on any of my chapter. **

**To Guest 3-Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Also if you are a guest you should put a supper cool awesome code name! Only of you want a supper cool awesome name. You can also stick with guest its just more confusing for me. Again thank you.**

**crossoversfangirl1****\- By the way love your picture. Anyway thank you for picking someone and I will continue to do my best.**

**Thank you all for committing and if you want a turn in the comment corner then simply write anything. Any way the reason I am am late with this chapter because I was reading an awesome story from Naruto. Its about Garra so if you are a small fan like me here is the story. The story by Pikapixie The Demigod the story called: Timeline of forever. **

**Anyway. Thank you for reading and One piece go to the great Oda. I own nothing!**


	15. Pregnant Month 1 day 8

Pregnant month day 8

Understanding morning

"What the hell"! I drowsily yell as I fight to untangle myself from my blankets. I somehow find myself on the ground_. I can't believe I fell off my bed. Well since I am up I think it will be better to stay up._ With that in mind I crawled/drag my body to my closet. I looked up at my dresser annoyed that I have to stand now. With a huff I pull myself up and change into jeans and a sweater. _The room seems colder. Sabo did say that the island we are going to is a winter island. You know I don't think I have been outside since I have been on this ship. I think I am do for some fresh air. What do you think Ace? _I felt nothing and I turned to see that it is only 6:00. _That explains it. I am not up until 8:30 and Sabo comes for 9:30. So Ace is still fast asleep. Oh well I guess I am on my own for now._ With that in mind I leave a note for Sabo to go to the dining hall and work my way up to the deck. When I finally find the door to the deck and open it I got a huge surprise. A gush of cold wind swept across my face as it caused me to shiver and I smiled at the white fluffy looking liquid fall from the sky. It has left a white blanket to help camouflage the boat. I step outside and my feet leaves a crunchy sound beside_. So this is snow. My island a summer island and we never get snow. I have only read about it in the geography books at the library. So pretty. _I wave to the guy on watch duty and walk to the front of the boat. I brush the snow off the railing to lean on. I watch as the snowflakes disappear into ocean and I lay my palm out to capture them. I smiled as I looked through all the different patterns of snowflakes and then blew them into the air. They danced before landing into the ocean below. _There are so many patterns! I can't draw them all but I would like to draw a few. I would also like to draw Sabo again. Just him though standing if he could._ I miss the sounds of someone coming up beside me and they cleared their throat to grab my attention. Unfortunately it made me jump and look over to see a very slouch Koji. His eyes were downcast and he was nervously rubbing the back of his head. I rub my own stomach from my own nervousness but I stay quite as I wait for him to talk.

"Listen Koko. I was a real ass and I am really sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said any of that but I was having an off day and I should not have taken it out on you. You don't deserve it and I understand if you don't want to be friends with me or hate my guts because I do deserve it. I just wanted to say sorry for what I have done". Koji was giving me an apologetic smile and I gave a smile in return.

"I accept your apology Koji just if you are having a bad day just punch something. That works for me or find a place where you can yell your pain out and no one will hear. Trust me when I say it works. Hahaha. Also I was wondering if you can tell me anything about my parents that you may have miss out in your frustrated state". I give him a quick hug to reassure him that I forgave him and looked out into the Ocean with falling flacks. I can hear Koji hum in thought before sighing.

"Well I only heard stuff around the island and when I went into bars. Oh I also got the mayor to tell me some stuff but it sorta sounded like bullshit to me. Anyway to sum it up your mom and dad lived on the island for a few years. They did give birth to you there and everyone were actually friends with your parents. They also hid the fact that they were pirates. I don't know what crew they were on but the island found out through the navy looking for your parents. I heard that the mayor was actually in love with your mother and when they came looking for them the mayor protected them by saying they were not there. The navy looked anyway and could not find the family living in the forest. I got this part from the librarian who said the mayor banish the family to sea and told them never to return. Your parents beg the mayor to allow you to stay on the island and he accepted. The mayor side of the story said they were savages and stole people to eat them. He was brave and strong and pushed them off the island not realizing they left you behind. The reason they called you tainted or bad blood because they thought your blood was mixed with all the people your family has eaten. I think that a little extreme. Don't you"? I role my eyes at the fat ass mayor story.

"The ball of a mayor is lying. No way in hell someone would eat anyone and that does explain the tainted blood calling. Also the library was one of the nicer people on the island towards me and she can't lie to save her life. She is very brutally honest. If you got info from her then it is correct. Also you said I can't fight to save my life when I remember a few times I have saved your sorry ass. Explain that"! Koji nervously laughed and I gave him my most devilish smile.

"Well you see I was angry and frustrated and I am sorry. Plus I wish you would have told me who the father was instead of my sister then I would have never went after you or said though mean things". I look at him a bit surprise.

"You know who Ace is"? Koji looked off into the distance with a sad smile.

"Ya I do. I was part of the Ace of spade for a year. I left when he joined Whitebeard. I join him so I could find my sister but Whitebeard tends to stay in the new world and I had a feeling my sister was in the first half. So I thank him and stayed behind. We were actually pretty good friends and he help me find his sister. The amount of times I had to pull him out of the ocean do to his narcolepsy. It seems you have it too but not as bad". I raise an eyebrow in confusion. _That does not make any sense. Ace is always telling me to be careful around him and he is dangerous. Hmmm… and when I saw Ace he didn't know him…If they were good friends then Ace would have mention him and remember. I know he doesn't remember all his crew members but if they were good friends then Ace would have remember. Maybe he was on Ace crew but he left. I think I am going to keep my guard up because this seems fishy._ I give Koji my best sad smile and look away.

"Ya Koji I still love him and I will always wait for him and I kept it a secret because we traveled a lot and I did not want someone to over hear….Wait a second you said I have narcolepsy too…which is true but only when I stay up way to late. Was it you that brought me back to my room"? Koji nodded his head and rub his hands together.

"Ya I did bring you to your room. I was not going to leave you there and sleep on the floor. Anyway aren't you cold out here. We should go inside anyway because breakfast is starting soon". As the word cold mention it made me realize I was indeed cold and I could not help but shiver a bit but it was not so bad. I felt Ace warmth around me and the shivering stop and I felt a lot better. Ace also kicked me quite hard probably because Koji beside me. Morning to you too Ace. Koji says he was part of your crew but I think he is ling! If he wasn't can you give a hit in the stomach? I did not feel anything... _So he was but you telling me to be careful. I have a feeling you know something but it is not like you can tell me. I'm still going to be cautious though. So confuse. _Ace gave me a small tug and that was that. Koji and I walked to the dinning room and people were already eating and the line was empty. I walked through the line and grab my breakfast but Koji stops me when I grab a glass of water and he grabbed two mugs filled with brown liquid. I wonder what it was. I grab the cup and the smell of chocolate made my mouth water.

"Koko have you never had hot chocolate before? Your supposed to drink it when your cold". I blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Nope but it looks weird but smells amazing". We walk to our table to see Sabo giving glances to Kola as he spoke to the guy in the green clock who showed me to the rest room. Kola on the other hand was eating with a mix of a blush and a look like she walking on clouds. _I bet something happen last night._ I grab a seat between Kola and Robin and place my food down. _I never got to thank the green clock man. This is a great opportunity! _I walk over and wait so I don't interrupt their conversation. They stop to look at me and the green cloak guy raised an eye brow while Sabo looked a bit nervous.

"Sir this is Koko. The women I was telling you about and if she can stay". I smile up at him and put out my hand so we can have a proper introduction. I still feel wiry about this guy but he does not seem all that bad.

"It seems we have meet again. Are you able to find everything here". The green cloak guy has a deep scratchy voice and it sent shivers down my spine. Sabo on the other hand looks very confused and a bit relief.

"Yes sir. Your boat is very nice and super cozy. I came over to thank you for the other day since I miss the opportunity last time. So thank you for showing me the way to the rest room"! He smiled and nodded in thanks. I turn to walk back to the table knowing Sabo will follow when he talking to green cloak man.

"Koko". I turn over to see green cloak man give a smirk.

"If you need a place to raise your baby then you may stay here until you are ready to leave". \

"Thank you green cloak man!..Whops sorry". I watch as he chuckles. _Good thing he not mad. That was meant to stay in my head._ I walk back to the table and smile at the sweet hot liquid heats up my body. I realize a few people at other tables are now looking at me. Robin even chuckles beside me.

"Robin why is everyone looking at me and you stop with the chuckling"! Robin gives me her smile and Koala is still in lala land. I bet she doesn't even know what going on.

"Well Snow-san. The green cloak man is the leader of the revolution army and no one talks to him like that because they are too afraid to piss him off".

"Oh crap. I had no idea. What his name anyway"? Robin gives me the are you kidding look. I give her my what look.

"He is Monkey. D Dragon. You should pick up a newspaper snow-san and stay in touch with what's going on". With that in mind Robin crosses her arms and arms grow out of the table. I aww as her hands pass me the paper and they proofed away. "Robin I swear you have the coolest devil fruit out there. I don't care what people have said but it is super cool and helpful". Robin gives me her thanks and I bite into my eggs as Sabo sits down in front of me.

"So Koko you are so lucky because if anyone else said that they would have gotten in trouble. Luckily he thought it was funny and you can know stay on the ship. So if you choose to stay with me this can be your home". Sabo gives me a sweet grin while Robin gives him a small glare. On the other side of me Kola looked like she just crashed to planet earth from lala land_. She looks sad. What the hell is wrong with her? Is she PMSing_. I don't even get the chance because she gets up and leaves. Sabo watches her confused as she walks away in a sad daze.

"Sabo what happen to Kola? Yesterday she was ok when you guys walk to her room. Then she in lala land this morning, you keep giving her glances, and now she sulking. Can you maybe fill me in on what happen". Sabo had a small taint of pink on his cheeks as he hum in thought,

"Well you see last night when I walked her back to her room and we wish each other goodnight we umm kiss… Ya anyway you can't tell anyone because we are keeping it a secret. But I don't know why she was acting like that. I kept giving her glances because I was nervous that she was sick. Can you check on her Koko latter and see what wrong". I smile at Sabo. _Yes I knew they like each other. I guess being tiered makes you gutsier. Hmm…That is true! Remember when we first kiss Ace! We were both so tiered! Haha._ Ace gives me his fire hug telling me he remembers and I smile as I finish off my breakfast.

"Sure Sabo I can go talk to Kola. I want to make sure she ok too. Now then Robin I am going to read the newspaper just for you". I open the first page and head lines says:

**_Looking for a chickadee who pregnant with Ace child! _**

My eyes widen at the headlines and I quickly read the article.

**_We have been contacted from a mystery source that Portgas D Ace had a lover and that he has gotten a women pregnant. The Navy will be on the lookout for a women who is pregnant and is named Chickadee. Akinu has given orders to find this "pirate whore" whatever it takes and kill her before a new scum is born. If you have any information on who this women is pleas contact the nearest navy nearest you and you will be rewarded. _**

I angrily stare at the paper. _Who the hell do they think they are! Calling me a whore! Who the fuck gave me away? Now I have to hide you Ace even more now so that the navy does not think I'm pregnant. This is just peachy and really who would name there daughter chickadee…..The only person who calls people chickadee is Sora. Fan fucking perfect on the mission someone who not part of her group must of overheard the conversation and told on the navy. At least she did not use my name and they don't know it is me. _Even Ace is angrily hurting my stomach but I ignore it because he should be angry too.

"Snow-san what seems to be the problem? It looks like you want to murder the paper". I huff and take out that one page for her to read. I am going to look for information on where Whitebeard crew. I mean they may be in hiding because of the recent war but anything would count. Also when they read this I think they may come look for me too. I give Robin the paper and I scan through the paper. A lot of it is useless stuff and coupons. I turn to the back and found something small: **_Whitebeard crew spotted on Cherry Island_**. I found a clue. I guess that were I am headed when we land. When I look up from the paper Robin looks annoyed and Sabo is ripping the newspaper.

"What a bunch of writers and Akuna an ass hole. I can't believe people like this garbage". Robin hums in agreement and I node with them.

"Hey guys do you know were Cherry Island is"? I fold the non-destroyed paper so someone else can read it.

"Why do you want to know where that island is"? Sabo ask a bit confused.

"Well Sabo the paper mention that were they are and since I'm going to travel around some more. I thought I should look for them. Plus I got thank Marco so Whitebeard pirates it is. So where is the island". Robin answered for me.

"Snow-san the island you are looking for is further up from the island we are about to land on. I advise you to buy a ticket there. It is only a week away by boat and a few days by the sea train". I smile in thanks. I get up and place my plate away.

"Thanks guys for the help. I'm off to find Kola and see what's wrong with her. See you at lunch time"! I wave my goodbyes and start to look for her. After looking for her for an hour I huff in annoyance as I walk into another room and she is not there. She not in the rest room, bathroom, her room, the library, the kitchen, the dining hall, training room, or the guy bathroom (you never know). _Where the hell can she be Ace? The only place I haven't look is on deck…I guess that's where I am going to next!_ I walk up on deck and it stopped snowing but it has gotten colder and winder. I shiver as the wind whip my hair behind my head. I smile as Ace heats me up. _Thank you Ace. I love your fiery hugs so much!_ Ace gives me a gentle tug and I pat my belly back. The sweater doesn't hid the growing bump very much but now everyone knows on the ship so no use hiding it. My eyes scan the empty ship.

"Kola are you here"? I shout to the horizon and I turn to the lookout as my name being called. I smile as I climb the rope carefully due to the ice that has made their home on the rope. I carefully climb over the ledge with Kola help and stand beside her looking into the breathtaking view of the ocean.

"You know Kola you are very good at hiding. I have looked all over the ship for you. I swear you could be a ninja if you wanted to". Kola smiles at me and I smile back.

"Do you know Koko that you are crazy to climb up here in your condition? I would have climb down to see you".

"Hey if you came down then I would have miss this beautifully view and what condition. I may be pregnant but I can still do stuff. My belly not even that big! Any way I wanted to ask what happen this morning. Are you alright"? I watch as Kola bit her lip in nervousness and looked out into the ocean.

"Well don't get upset but I am jealous of you. I mean I am scared you will take Sabo from me. I like him and last night the kiss was amazing and he says he likes me….But like when he says stuff about you and asking you to stay on the ship and even going out of the way to ask our boss. I just feel like I am going to lose him". I quietly listen as Kola puts out her feelings towards me. I may have only known her for a few days but I feel like I have become close to her. Also Robin too. I gently knock on her head.

"Silly. I could never steal Sabo away from you. Like I have said before I love my pass fiancé and I still do. I think Sabo doing all this is because he wants me to stay and so he can protect the baby. I mean he is going to be an uncle right so he wants what's best for him". Kola gives me a hug in thanks and we go back to looking back to the horizon.

"So have you decided a name for the little guy". I nod to Kola question.

"Yup! I was originally name him after Ace lost brother but he is alive now and since Ace pass away I am going to name him after my late fiancé. What do you think"? Kola gives me a sad smile.

"I think that a good idea and Sabo probably will cry in joy to know the baby name will be Ace". Kola shivers in her fluffy coat.

"Aren't you cold Koko? It is like below zero outside. Don't you feel like your fingers will fall off"? I shrug like the weather not even bothering me. When you have an amazing heater in your stomach you just don't feel cold.

"Nope I am fine. Don't feel it". Kola was going to say something but someone from below said it is time to change watch. Kola and I climb down the rope carefully and the funniest thing happen. When my hand touch the ice steam came from underneath my hand. _Weird. I don't think my body that hot. I feel fine._ I jump from the rope and we walk into the boat. Ace turns off his fire hug and we walk to Kola room.

"You can come in. I just want to change out of my jacket". Kola room was a little girly with pink sheets and a frilly flower on her desk. On the other hand there was a punching bag in the corner and her bookshelf consist of different fighting styles. _Cool room. _

"I'm freezing to the bone. Wana take a bath after a warm lunch"? My stomach growls out loud and I blush a bit.

"Sounds like a great plan but can we go eat. I'm starving"! Kola laughs at me as we walk to the dining hall. We chatted about what the perfect date and the smell of steak made my mouth water as we enter the room. I grab as much meat and potatoes I can fit on plate as I smile down at my food. That's the thing. Ace I always loved steak and we always eat them together like every other day. I can even feel how excited Ace is by making my stomach growl even louder. I blush harder as people around me chuckled. I speed walk and sit at the same table as always. It seems to become ours as Sabo, Robin, and Kola follows. I drooled as I took a bit in pure delight of the taste.

"I swear to god I have never tasted food this good before! I don't know who can make anything better than this"! I hum as I take another bite and they all chuckle at me.

"Well Snow-san on are boat we have a chief that is even better. Sanji-san makes the best food but lets keep it a secret. Okk". I look at her in aww_. A better chief then this is very hard to believe. I can't wait to try it maybe one day! _I am so absorbed in my food that I don't hear them talking about this morning paper to Kola. When I finish Kola looks annoyed as well.

"Koko I think you should stay with us. If you go out there they may catch you and the navy does not hold back". Wow people are really concern for my safety. It nice to be cared for.

"Guys I am going to be fine. They are looking for a girl named chickadee. I doubt they will know it's me plus I have plans". They look frustrated at me but I get up and grab another plate of steak. Who knows when I will have an opportunity to eat this good again? When I get back Robin is gone.

"Where did Robin go"? I ask because I miss saying goodbye to her.

"She went to go train her devil fruit for the rest of the afternoon. You probably won't see her until dinner". I nod as I finish my lunch and put my plate away. Kola and I separate and to go back to our room and grab are bath supplies. I hum hard knock days as I skip to the bath in a good mood. Kola and I relaxes as the hot water soothes are muscles aches away. We talk about our pass, how we each meet Ace and how she meet Sabo. It was fun as we got out. The bath was fantastic and I can feel like I can take a cat nap. Actually a cat nap sounds great as sleep wash over me. I stretch and yawn.

"Kola can you wake me up for dinner? I am going to go take a nap in my room". She wish me goodbye and I walked back to my room feeling tiered but nice tiered. I walked in and picked up my blankets from this morning recalling match and curled into them on my comfy bed. Way better than the one I had back at home and fell asleep instantly. I remember hearing knocking at my door but it sounded far away and I told them to knock it off as I went back to dream land were Ace and I were riding giraffes in a sandy desert drinking sangria!

**Hey everyone! Here a new chapter and it is the longest one yet! So for me to put up a new chapter I would like to see 10 reviews at least. I also need to decide if Koko should take the train or boat. Can you guys help and let me know if the next chapter you want Ace to say the comment corner. I hope you like this chapter because I work very hard on it. Any way here is the new score for you lovely people! ****Whitebeard- 9 Luffy- 16 Sabo-2. There you have it folks. The new score and I have to say I think Luffy crew will win unless you non voters vote! Pleas do vote if Koko will take the train or boat! Thanks! Here is comment corner by me. **

**CaptainCommanderLucy****\- She sure did meet Marco and I plan on making Koko meet him again. Wink wink. I spoil nothing! Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter! **

**The Magical Kaitou KID****\- So for the vote for Ace I put him in Whitebeards vote because it was like his family. If you want to change the vote let me know or at least explain what the vote means. Thank you for reading any way! **

**VanillaMilkshake18****\- Thank you for commenting and I have to say when I read your comment it made me giggle a bit! Very cute and adorable. Thank you for voting and I look forward to your comments. YA Ace id my favorite character too and Koji is sorta of an ass. Well let me know what you think. **

**crossoversfangirl1****\- I am really happy to read that me updating has made your day and I hope school not making you work to hard. I can understand how hard it can be and I hope this chapter has made you laugh and brighten your day. I sorta made it more on the relaxing side and a bit funny but I tried. I look forward to your comments. **

**To all my non-comment people thank you so much for reading my story and making it this far. I love to see how many people have reviewed my story and see how many actually read it to the end. I love all your support! Pleas review and stay happy! One piece is own by Oda! **

**P.s If any of you guys have ideas for Koko to do before she the size of a melon let me know and I will place it in my idea bin. You will be mention if I use your idea:) **


	16. Pregnant week 1 day 9 (Morning)

Pregnant month 1 day 9 early morning

Pancake= bonding

I yawn as I stretch. As I rub my eyes away from sleep I looked down at the clock. _Shit. I can't believe I slept that long! _It is 4 in the morning and no one would be up and I'm hungry. _I want pancakes. Ace you don't think the cooks would mind if I borrow their kitchen? _I felt Ace kick me a no. I guess he is hungry too to be up this earlier. I put on a pair of shorts and t-shirt. The boat still warm and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I walk down the lightly dim halls and can only hear my own footprints. It sort of spooky like I am waiting for someone to pop out and scare me at the next corner. I turned the next corner nothing. I laugh at how silly I am acting. I open the door to the dining room and I actually spot Robin reading a book at our table under a dim light. I walk up to her surprise to see anyone.

"Morning Robin. What brings you up this hour"? She looks up surprise that someone here.

"Snow-san I am just catching up on some reading. What finally woke up the dead"? Robin gives me a warm smile and I roll my eyes.

"I woke up to the craving of pancakes. Wana help me? I promise it will be fun and you can have a cup of coffee". I walk over to Robin side as she closes her book.

"I can't cook snow-san but I will follow you to grab a cup of coffee". I smile as we walk into the kitchen. It is the fanciest kitchen I have ever seen. The only thing that not fancy is the actual coffee machine. I look around and pull out bowls and spoons. Now the hard part. Getting all the ingredients. Robin has already started to make the coffee like she has done it a million times before.

"So Robin what type of pancake do you want? I always mixs chocalut chip with a fruit. Can you pick one". Robin pores her self a cup of coffee.

"I don't need anything Snow-san". I puff out my cheeks at her answer.

"Non sense Robin. It is better to make a bigger batch the by myself. Plus you are as thin as a twig so pick a fruit"! I smile as I pull out the milk and eggs from the fridge.

"Fine raspberry then". _Hmm yummy._ I pull out the wanted fruit and place the ingredients on the table. Now the baking part. I open a random cupboard to my luck to find flower. I add it to the pile as Robin places the backing powder, salt, and sugar. _I wonder how she found these._

"Anything missing Snow-san"? I nod a no as I walk back to the fridge forgetting the butter. On the way I open the cuber that says sweets on it. When I open the drawer I can see all the backing needs and grab the bag of chocolate chips. Now that everything on the table it is time to bake! I place a bowel in front of Robin and then myself. She looks at me questionably.

"Since you are here anyway and you already started by finding ingredients you should finish what you started. Follow my instruction and you will be fine". Robin gave me a smile and made the hand gestor to continue.

"First we put in the large bowl, by sift together the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar". I smile as I measured out my ingredients. I put the backing powder, salt, and sugar together. Robin did the same and I went to the flower which is a new bag. The bag was giving me a hard time.

"Snow-san would…" Before she could finish I got the bag to open but instead a cloud of flower flew threw the air. It got on the table, floor, and in Robin hair. I stiffen a giggle which Robin looks like she doing the same.

"Sorry Robin. Maybe I should have let you open the bag. It is all over your hair". Robin brush her hair to get it off but it just made it worse and on her hand spread it on her face.

"Same as you Snow-san". I do the same and like her it ends all over my face as well. I can see a wide smile as I go back to my bowl. I ignore the flower and show Robin how to mix the ingredients together.

"Now we make a well in the center and pour in the milk, egg and melted butter; and mix until smooth". Since Robin and I are beginner cooks the dough ended up more on us then the bowl. We laugh as we mix our ingredients together. I Pour a hand full a chocolate chip in my dough and hand her the bag.

"Put as much as you like". Robin only put a few as I rip up the raspberries into my bowl.

"Look Robin I am a cold hard fruit killer. Their blood is the only thing left on my fingers. I must get rid of the evidence". I lick my fingers clean as I try to give my best evil eyes. Robin rolled her eyes as she joined me as my sidekick. She rip them into her bowel.

"This is how you get ride of the evidence". Robin did a way better job doing the scary eyes as she licked her own fingers. I put the stove on low and place a pan with oil on as I wait for it to heat I prepare Robin pan.

"Now we have to brown them and eat them with maple syrup"! I spilled my batter on the pan and Robin did the same. When I looked closer Robin had flower in her and face, some of the batter on her cloths and raspberry juices smeared on her check somehow. I could not help myself from laughing. She looks like a complete mess. I soon hear her laugh too. Not her usual small giggles but a full blown out laugh. Together we laugh and we burned our pancake in the process but we were still giggling. We made a few batches we could with our batter and as we made our last pancake the owner of the kitchen came in. He did not look happy.

"Get out of my kitchen". What a party pooper.

"We should help you clean. We did make the mess". The guy looked piss.

"No, just get out and never come into my kitchen again". Yes no cleaning other then myself. I run to the fridge and steal the syrup as fast as I can as Robin and I book it out of there. We put our semi burnt pancakes down and we grab a seat.

"Koko-san when you join us please let Sanji-kun do the cooking. If we let you in the kitchen we may not have a kitchen". I laugh a bit.

"Fine he can do all the cooking if I join but you have to admit it was fun"! I didn't get an answer but I did get a smile. We dig in and Robin gave me her leftover as I ate every last bit. You can always win someone over with pancakes, and Leo was right. Pancakes + cooking= friendship/messiness. 

**Hey everyone. If you like my writing style and story I have started another called To complete my bucket list. It is the One piece story as if Zoro had Twin. I would appreciate it if you cheek it out and let me know if it as good as this one! Anyway here is a short cute chapter of them bonding. I hope you like it! Any way I did not get ten reviews but only five so you get a short chapter. So the score now is: ****Whitebeard- 10 Luffy- 17 Sabo-2. Also since you guys never said you wanted Ace to do the comment corner I will not summon him. Also pleas like supper Pleas let me know if Koko will take another boat or the sea train. Here is my normal comment corner: **

**VanillaMilkshake18****: I have not though that far yet. It all depends! It will be a while before that even comes up. Thank you for the review and I look forward to the next one!**

**The Magical Kaitou KID****: Don't worry about it. I think of Ace crew as either the spades and the Whitebeards. We all make mistakes. You think of one thing and your fingers type something completely different. Hope you like this cute chapter and that is an interesting saying! **

**crossoversfangirl1****: I am so happy that you like my writing style! I am not sure because my spelling not the best. If you like this try my new story. You may like it:) I really look forward to your next comment! Reading yours made me really happy:) Thank you. **

**animegirl.r****: I am really happy you think my story that good. I am trying to make it good. Thanks for voting. Your vote up their! Let me know if you think this chapter is cute too! **

**Guest: Hello random reader! Thank you for the message and here a mini chapter. I look forward to your review. **

**Anyway One piece go to the great Oda and here the pancake recipe if you are interested: **** /recipe/good-old-fashioned-pancakes/**

**I just found it. I look forward to your review! Have a nice day**


	17. Pregnant Month 1 day 9

Pregnant month 1 day 9

Annoyance and finally here

By the time we finish our pancake it was the beginning of breakfast. Robin and I ignore all the stairs as we talked about our plan for today. So since today my last day and I want to get to know Robin more I am going to watch her train. I would join but I am sure they won't let me. Sabo and Kola joined us and gave us a questionable look.

"What happen to you guys? It look like you guys went through a cooking war"? Robin and I shared a look and we giggled at our new inside joke.

"Let's just say Robin and I sorta had a war". That all I am going to say as I got up and Robin followed.

"So since we are going to the training ground lets change first and we can meet up at the rest room. Do you mind if we walk together since I don't know where that is"? Robin smiled.

"Of course we can Koko-san. I will see you shortly". We parted ways and I jogged to my room. _Ace I can't wait to see what Robin can do! Her power is so cool! I mean think If I can cross my arms and poof I can now reach that jar of peanut butter! _ I felt Ace give a gentle tug and I smile. On the way to my room my good mood vanish as Valerie was there. I didn't see her the whole trip and now she is at my door. I stop my jogging and walked up to her.

"May I help you?" I tried to look rush so she would move and I can get into my room.

"Listen Koko. I know tomorrow we are landing on Snowflake Island and you are getting off but I wish you would consider Dragon request. Stay on this ship were it is safe and I can make sure your baby stays healthy. You did read the latest paper. You know the marines are looking for you and that child. So pleas stay here". I huff in annoyance but I can pick up the sincerity in her voice. I gave a reassuring smile.

"I understand you care for our health but understand that I still want to explore place I have never imagine. I also have a mission that I need to accomplish before I give birth and it is really important I get it done. Also the marines only know there is someone out there that is pregnant with Ace child. They are looking for a girl named chickadee. They don't know it is me. I will leave tomorrow but thank you for your concern". I open my door and Valerie gently put her hand on my arm. I grew annoyed at her persistence and so was Ace. He even put his fire hug on again. It was comforting but I was a bit surprise that Valerie pulled her hand back like she was burned.

"Are you ok"? I ask concern and I look down at her hand to see it a red colour_. What the hell. Ace did you do that? _Ace gave me a yes and I learn something new every day.

"Ya I am fine but did you do that"? She sure did look surprise. I can always lie and come up with a devil fruit name.

"Ah ya I did. I recently ate a devil fruit and I am still trying to get control over it. When I am annoyed it flare up. It is called they a heat heat fruit. I can heat up my body". I watch as she bought it. Ace gave me a questionable kick. _What else was I suppose to say? I mean it makes sense. You do heat up my body and I did melt the ice when climbing down the rope the other day. That the best I can do and she bought it. So it is fine._ Valerie look deep in thought as a frown formed on her face. What else does she want!

"That fruit sounds dangerous to the baby. Pleas let me give you one checkup today before you leave tomorrow. I just want to check on him and your health. Pleas just one". I sigh in defeat.

"Fine! You get one check up and that is it. I will see you after lunch. I have to go get ready because I am running a bit late. Excuse me". I go through the door before she can say anything else. Can she just give up! Ace gave a no tug and I rolled my eyes. I grab a face cloth from the bathroom and wash off all the leftover pancake on my face arms and legs. Once that done I change into more comfy cloths. I put on my running shoes and jog to the rest room. I can see Robin patiently wait for me.

"Sorry I'm late. I got interrogated by Valerie the nurse. Lead the way". Robin chuckled under her breath and led the way. She changed into a red dress which strange work out cloths but if she comfy who cares. When we finally reach the room I awed at how big it is. Half the room looked like an arena while the other half had punching bags, weights, practice dummies, and a table full of water and snakes. I follow Robin to the arena and I grab a seat on one of the benches to watch. _It not like they will let me do anything anyway. _I can see from the corner of my eyes that kola is currently killing one of the punching bag. _Poor punching bag._ I turn back and watch as Robin crossed her arms and hands started to form on her back then in a few seconds they became wings. She fly's high into the air but did not last all that long. Then she tried to make one big leg I think but I think it got stabbed or something because it looks deformed. For an hour I watch her try but they didn't all turn out that good. She has a few years to train. I think she can do it! I was bored just sitting here so I waved goodbye and left. I walked alone down the hall and walked into the library. I picket out a book on how to care for wounds. _This could be helpful in the future! You never know._ I started to read and it even haves picture. _I wonder if Sabo won't mind being a patient._ I let myself do an evil smile as I continue to read. Since it was a shorter book and mostly pictures I was finish just in time for lunch. I walk down the halls and enter the dining hall to see not many people are here. _I don't think I am late? Where is everyone?_ Sabo is sitting at our normal table and was eating a sandwich of some kind.

"Sabo where is everybody"? He was a bit startled that I snuck up on him and he smiled at me nervously.

"Well you see Koko… Ok don't be mad or anything or try to hit me. We did this for your safety"! Ok now I am just annoyed that he is avoiding the answer.

"Sabo spit it out. I can't understand blubbery"! I watch as he nervously started to sweat and he just could not look me in the eyes. _What the hell wrong whit him? It can't be that bad. _I cross my arms impatiently while tapping my foot. That even got him more nervous and even Ace was giving me kicks to encourage me to tell him to spit it out. 

"Ok Koko don't get mad but we are already on Snowflake Island. We planned to leave while you were sleeping so you can't get off the ship. We planned to tell you that we hit a snow storm so we had to slow down and we won't be at the island until later. We did it out of your safety"! Now I am fucking annoyed. _Seriously did he just say we are here_. Ace kicked a yes. I tried to calm down but found it was very hard to and to relieve this tension there only one thing to do so I did it. I smack Sabo across the back of the head and smiled in satisfaction when he grabbed it and wince in pain. _That shows him who weak and going to lie to me. I would have fallen for it too. _All of a sudden I heard laughter for a second then it was gone. I turned to the sound but there was no one. It sounded familiar but I don't know where. Strange. _Did you hear that too Ace? He gave me a yes kick and my stomach growled. Of course it did. It is lunch time._

"Sabo did you hear someone laugh after I hit you"? He was still rubbing his head.

"No and I did ask politely for you not to hit me but I guess I deserve it". _Strange._

"Sabo I will be right back. Don't go anywhere"! He nodded in pain and I walked to grab some food. The cook from this morning served me my own sandwich and gave me the stink eye. I give him my glare right back and walked away. _I did offer to help clean the pancake tornado mess. He doesn't have to be so rude! _I sit across from Sabo and took a bite from my sandwich. Still delicious.

"So since we are on the island after lunch I am going to pack my things and get off this ship. Thanks for getting me here by the way. I was wondering though if I can have your den-den mushi number so I can call encase of an emergency". He smiled as he mysterisly pulled out a transponder snail from his jacket. It was cute little yellow one with a black shell.

"In case you found out, I was not going to let you leave without something. So I got you this. It is a special one. It ensures that no one can trace the calls you make. To reach Kola or myself I have installed instant calling. Just push the blue one for me and the pink for Kola". I reach over and grab the cute little guy. He small but perfect! I smile up at Sabo.

"You have now been forgiven for about to lie to me. Thank you for the snail". We go back to eating as I put my new snail in my shirt pocket. Robin joined us shortly after Sabo gave me my new snail.

"Hey Robin. Did you know we reach Snowflake Island and how was training"? She looked confused for a second then went back to her usual smile. She also drank her soup.

"I did not actually know Koko-san. I thought we were supposed to be at the island tomorrow. For my training it is coming along". I can see just slightly in her eyes that she a bit frustrated and she looks stiff as a bored sitting there.

"I am sure you will figure it out. You have like two years and you are smart so I know you will figure it out"! Robin gives me a warm smile.

"Thank you! I will figure it out. Don't worry". I smile as I eat the rest of my lunch and patted my stomach happily_. I hope when I travel to find Marco there still good food! What do you think?_ I felt a kick and smile in satisfaction.

"Well I am off to pack and take one last bath. Then I am off to a new adventure. If you are not too busy can you guys stay with me for a bit in town? The last town tried to sell me sooooo can I have an escort to town"? They nodded as I left. As I was walking back to my room Valerie was smiling at me.

"Just the girl I wanted to see. Let's go to my office". _Shit. I forgot! Let's just get this fucking over with._ I walk behind her and enter the dreaded room.

"Valerie, Let's get this over with so I can pack and go. What do you need me to do". She gave me a warm smile as she pointed to the same bed I lied down in last time.

"I am going to give you a physical like last time so all you have to do is lift your shirt". I did what I was told and lied down. Valerie walked up to me and closed her eyes then opened again to show me though freaky colour again. She looked down and moved my stomach around. Ace was kicking me like he was annoyed and that just making me even more annoyed. I scowl at how long it is taking and she looks like she is having a blast.

"Can we hurry this up". I ask but Valerie just ignores still smiling. _I am really starting to hate that smile._ I give her two more minutes then push her away and sitting up. She didn't look to happy but it not like I give a shit.

"Everything ok"? Her eyes go back to normal and she huffes.

"When I look everything is fine and your baby growing on time. I wish you would have let me look longer. Good luck out there". I jump off and walk to the door.

"Thank you for looking at my baby Valerie". I left her office and went to my room and packet all my stuff. I counted my money to find I defiantly have enough to last for a long while. With everything packet I go to take my last bath. It was nice and quiet. No one came so I enjoyed my moments of peace. My muscles relax with the heat. The water still made me feel drain but it still felt good. I get out and dried off and change into pants and a simple green turtle neck. I walk to my room and grab my things. I place on winter boots and a jacket that Sabo so kindly provided for me. I walk outside and shiver with the cold breeze. With one shiver Ace put on his heat and I felt better. Way better. Ace I love your heat so much. I walk over to the bridge that will get me off this boat and Sabo, Robin, Kola, Kanji, and Sora was all waiting for me.

"All you guys waited for me. Thank you". They smiled as Kanji and Sora gave me a hug.

"I can't leave the ship because I have to leave on a mission very soon. I will miss you chickadee"! I give Sora a hug back as she waved goodbye. She was nice but a strange one. Koji also gave me a hug but also a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Koko for everything. For travelling with me, to finding my sister, and forgiving me. I hope to see you again and take care. I have a meeting with Dragon so I have to go. Good luck" Ace gave me his mad kick as Koji kiss me on the cheek. _Things never change._ I wave good bye and turn to the rest.

"So are you three my escorts"? They nodded as we walked down the plank. Kola is hugging the life out of my arm and Sabo grabbed my bag at one point. Robin was walking with the pace beside me. The white snow crunch under our feet and the beautiful snowflakes continue to fall. When we made it to town I was happy to see no one was googling at me. The last island was too much. As we walked to the train station I bought snacks, sandwiches, drinks, and anything else I might need. You never know when something can happen. The only reason I am leaving so early is because I want to catch up to the whitebeards as fast as possible. I buy my ticket to Cherry Island. I give one last hug to everyone.

"Thank you guys for everything! I really felt like I found a place I can fit in". Sabo gave me a sad smile.

"Then pleas stay. With us we can protect you"! I frown but give him reassuring hug.

"Sabo please understand I have to go. I promise to use my snail to call encase of an emergency. Ok"? Sabo huffed but agreed. I got tackled by Kola and I can hear her sniffles._ Gees_. I smile as I hug her back.

"Wahh Koko don't go. I want you to stay"! I pated Kola hair to try to calm her down.

"Kola I can't. I have to find him. You know that but don't worry. This is not a good by but a see ya latter". She let go and rubbed her eyes while sniffling. I turn to Robin and she rolls her eyes at their action I give her a smile and give her a quick hug.

"I hope you find him Koko. Good luck". I smile at her.

"Hey Robin when we get back let's make some pancakes". We started giggling and Sabo and Kola was looking at us strange. _I think this will be Robin and I inside joke. _Ace gives his own kick and I wave good bye. As I walk to the lineup of people to get on the train I heard a small goodbye. It sounded far away but also close. It was like earlier today to. The voice is familiar but I don't know who. I look around and didn't see anyone special. There was the conductor and a marine officer at the entrance to the train. The marine stop every girl and lifted up their shirt and ask for their name. _Oh oh._ My turn was next as I gave my ticket to the conductor.

"Good afternoon mam. Sorry to interrupt your trip but I have orders and could you please lift your shirt". I do because I don't want to look suspicious. The marine gave me an apologetic smile and I felt his warm hand rub my stomach. Ace did not like that as he kick the hand to get away and the heat did not help. The marine pulled his hand back surprise.

"I am really sorry about your hand. I am still getting use to my devil fruit power I ate recently and my tempter a bit wack". The marine gave me a suspicious.

"Its ok mam but pleas state your name and how long you have been pregnant for". _Well thanks Ace. I as trying to hide you but you just had to hit the marine's hand! _Ace gut gave me more heat. In the corner of my eyes I can see Sabo walking over angrily probably ready to protect me. I give him my stay put glare and he stop with a frown. I look up at the Marin happily.

"Well you see officer I just found out I was pregnant yesterday! My husband went to Cherry Island ahead of me because he has to work so I stayed behind to enjoy the rest of vacation. I am going home to surprise him. He going to be so happy. I hope it is a little girl". I was acting so excited and the poor marine looked taken back.

"Umm. Congratulation mam but may I have your name pleas". I give him a wide smile and I watch as he looked away while blushing.

"Sure! My name is Luna starlight"! I smirk on the inside as he let me through. _Like hell I would tell the marines my real name. _I grab a seat and open the window to plop my head out. The train blew it whistle and the wheels started to turn. I wave goodbye to my friends as the train pulled me along for a crazy ride. 

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter and I am supper tiered so I am going to make this sorts quick. Also Happy fatheres day and SUPPER THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. i MADE IT TO 53! YAAAAAA!. Here are the scores: Whitebeard- 11 Luffy- 18 Sabo-2. So there the new score. Comment corner time! You guys seem to like them and I like commenting back so here it is: **

**animegirl.r****: I think it is very cute too but more will come! You just have to wait and see! I hope you like the chapter. **

**crossoversfangirl1****:I am so happy you like my story so far. I hope you didn't get in trouble for being so loud! Also I hope you did well on your exams and if you are still writing more then good luck! P.s What do you think of to complete my bucket list story so far if you have had the time to read it? **

**VanillaMilk18: I wrote the last chapter because I love pancakes a lot! Also I will not say anything about Ace devil fruit yet! Long way to go before that happens.**

**The Magical Kaitou KID****: I agree with your comment. Love it with maple syrup. It is like having cake for breakfast but it is meant to be eating for breakfast. **

**LuffyxRuby****: Don't hate me but she going alone and she did have to deal with the marines. She did do a good job though. What do you think?**

**BlackKitsune301****: Thank you for voting! I will do my best and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Hey! Thank you for liking my story so much! I hope you like this chapter. **

**Guest 2: Thank you for voting. **

**So again thank you guys for everything! One piece is to Oda and happy fathers day!**


	18. Pregnant Month 1 day 9 (late afternoon)

Pregnant month 1 day 9 (late afternoon)

doppelganger?

I bring my head back inside after I can't see my friends anymore. For some reason I didn't see Sabo. _Ace did you see Sabo? _I felt Ace kick me with a yes. _Maybe he was hiding among the crowed._ I heard a cough like someone was trying to gain my attention and I turned my head to see a mom and a small girl clutching her pants leg. _That so cute!_

"Sorry for bothering you but could we sit with you? There not many seats left on the train". I smile at the mom and pointed at the seat in front of me.

"Not at all! My name is Ko….Luna. What's yours"? _I_ _almost slip there. Got to be me more careful. There a few marines on the train so I got to be careful._ I smile up as the mother smiles back. The mom has dark pink hair, light skin, and pink eyes. The daughter on the other hand has blond hair but her mothers pink eyes, light skin and what looks like cute whiskers. _So cute!_

"My name is Sakura and my daughter here is named Kushina". I wave at her as Kushina sat closer to her mother acting all shy. _So cute!_

"So what brings you to Cherry island"? I was sort of curious since I have my own reason.

"We are going there to have a vacation. My husband has work he has to finish up at home then will join us in two days. So he will get on a train when we arrive". I was wondering how long the trip is. I just bought the ticket without wondering how long.

"So the train trip is two days"? She hummed in yes.

"That right. Didn't you read your ticket? Did you even pack enough"? Ace gave me someone coming kick. I wonder who it is. I got stiff for a second and rubbed my belly as a very familiar person but not the same. He looked like Sabo but was wearing brown pants, white button up shift, Sabo blue top hat, but there was no burn scar on his face! _That just creepy! Did Sabo have a twin? _Ace gave me a kick for a no and the guy the looks like Sabo removed his hat and politely spoke just like Sabo. _What the hell!?_

"I am very sorry to interrupt you lovely ladies but unfortunate there are not many seats left. I fine the seats that are left are a bit unwelcoming. May I join you if you don't mind"? I look pass him to see he has a point. A lot of spots are beside shady looking men.

"I don't mind. What do you think Sakura and Kushina"? I mean it not just me sitting here too. They are also travelling with us too. Kushina looked up at lookalike Sabo and he gave her a gentle smile. Kushina smiled back and nodded up at her mom. Sakura lifted an eye brow but smiled up at the look alike.

"I don't mind if you join us as well. My daughter agree as well. She did pick this seat so it fine". Sabo look alike nodded in thanks and sits beside me. _Ace this is just weird. I am sure we left him at the platform. I even get the same vibe off him like Sabo. I have to ask._

"Umm ah What's your name"? Kushina ask in the most adorable little shy voice I have ever heard. _Aww so cute! _

"My name is Sabastian. My I ask your name"? Kushina blushed and cuddled into her mom.

"My name is Kushina. Nice to meet you". Sabo smiled. _He is slick._

"So what are the names of the two other ladies I will be travelling with"? I smile at him to see he has his eyes move to look at me confused.

"Umm do I have something on my face"?

"No you just look almost identical to a very good friend of mine that I thought I wave good bye to when I left the platform. Do you have a twin brother? By the way my name Luna". _ HA let's see how he answers. _He actually looks confused. _Good acting Sabo!_

"I do not have a twin. I grew up as an only child. I am sure your friend looks nothing like me. Now what your name"? He looked to pinky sitting across from me.

"My name is Sakura. What brings you to Cherry Island"? He smiles as he puts his hat back on his head.

"I am going for business". Before I could ask him more question the worker on the train brought us supper. I ask for three sandwiches with a side of salads. Sakura and Kushina looked amazed as I ate it all and Sabo imposer didn't even flinch like he has seen me eat this much before. I can feel tiered wash over me after I finish my meal and then I fall asleep all of a sudden. Dam Narcolepsy! 

**So here is a short chapter and the next one will be longer! I hope you like it and can guess the charecters that is traveling with Koko! I just really wanted to finish off the day. More trouble just around the tracts. The new score is Whitebeard- 11 Luffy- 19 Sabo-2. Revews:**

**crossoversfangirl1****: Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it! I am also happy to read that you did not get in trouble! Also thank you for reading To complete my bucket list! I plan on adding a new chapter maybe latter tonight! I am happy you are excited for the next chapter. Sorry if it is short! **

**LuffyxRuby****: Well trouble is going to happen whohahaha! I hope u like my short chapter! **

**Anime-master1000****: Your vote has been picket! It is there and I look forward to your next review!**

**VanillaMilkshake18****: lol! I love your reviews for the last few chapters. Thanks! I look forward for your next review! **

**Thank you all for reading! One piece go to Oda! **


	19. Pregnant Month 1 day 10 (early morning)

Pregnant month 1 day 10 (late evening)

Kicking ass

So I am now three months pregnant! Whoo. Anyway I am currently sleeping since it is 11 in the evening. I spent the train ride talking to the imposer and my companies. Turns out the Sakura husband ate the fox fox version nine tail fruit and is now hokage of the village. The hokage like the strongest person in the whole village. That supper cool! They are from the village hidden in the leaves. It sounds really cool place to visit. Any way Naruto the husband name has to finish his paper work before he can come. I also learned that Kushina is supper strong. She beat me in an arm wrestling match. It was a close match and she like only four. On the other hand Sakura destroyed my arm. Even Sabastian cough cough Sabo imposter had a hard time with Sakura but he still won. I even have a drawn picture of them for Ace to see. Other then that the train ride is boring. So here I am sleeping away with no care in the world which it would have stayed that way for the rest of the night but nooooo! Some Asshole wakes me up with a fire of his gun.

"Everyone up now. This is a takeover". I groin as I woke up only to open my eyes to a barrel of a gun aimed at me. _What the fuck!_ Ace gave me a small kick probably to make sure I don't do something stupide. I looked over to see Kushina looked so scared as she clung to her mother and Sakura just glared at the other person who pointing a gun at her face. Beardy pointing at the gun at me smiled to show his ugly ass teeth.

"Morning snow-white, unless you want a bullet through your head get your boyfriend up and with blossom and her sunshine walk to the middle of the train with the rest of them". Ace kicked in protest but I don't plain on dyeing today so I do as he says. I gently wake up the imposer and when he woke the glare he gave beardy even sent chills down my own spine. I internally smiled to see beardy shiver at the glare. We did as they said and made us sit down with my back hands tied to my cough boyfriend. _How the fuck am I going to get out of here? There four guys on this train cart and Sabo can take down two. I can too if I can just get out of these ropes! Hmm.. I have an idea! Do you think it will work Ace?_ Ace gave me a kick for yes but also be careful right after. kick _I promise Ace to be careful! Now all I need is a distraction! _

"Listen here. I don't want to hurt any of you nice people. You all just wanted to go on vacation and have a fun time which you will. All we want is your money and valuables. That not so bad. My friend over there is going to go through your stuff and pick out all your important stuff. You kind folks don't mind right"? All lot of people nodded no and I just glared at the ground. I breathe in deeply and look up to watch them. There is beardy, scare face, the leader who I am calling banana because his yellow hair looks like one, and sleepy. Sleepy looks like the easiest to take out because he looks like he going to pass out any second. I counted five groups of two people tied. A lot of them looks scared and others had silent tears. It looks like Kushina the youngest and she is not taking this well.

"Mommy I don't want to go on vacation anymore! I want daddy"! Kushina started crying out loud and Sakura tried to calm her daughter down.

"Shh it is ok. Come on you gotta be brave for me. Don't cry". That didn't do much as Kushina kept crying and getting louder. _As much as I want to tell her ok this is the perfect distraction_. The leader walked over and pointed his gun at Kushina. _On no he didn't!_

"Shut the fuck up you brat! If you don't stop crying I am going to put a bullet right through your fuck up face". That did nothing more then make her cry more. Sakura looked absolute piss! Before she could say anything I decided to step in.

"Yo Banana head! You don't fucking point a gun at a child. She like four years old. She should be scared when an ugly ass banana points a gun at her face". _Oooo that got him angry. Just what I needed._ Ace on the other hand kicked me hard to make me feel how stupid I am. Even imposer behind me whisper to me.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Now he piss and is going to kill you"! I whisper back in a harsher voice.

"Oh shut up Sabo and don't look so fucking confuse! I know it is you. I am going to get us out of these ropes. I need you to take out two of the four ugly". Sabo actually looked scared and gulp as he nodded. _Good. He on my side._ On the other hand Banana head turned towards me with hatred in his eyes. His face looked red with anger as he gave me his death glare. _Sabo and Robin are way scarier! _

"What the fuck did you call me you little bitch"? I gave him a wicked smile with a death glare I learned from Robin. _Thank you Robin!_

"I called you banana head but I see some brown spots so your brain gone rotten. You may wana pick a new one". Banana stormed over as he hit me across the face with the side of the gun. _Fuck that hurt. God now I am going to bruise_. I look up at banana angry red eyes and felt the cold barell of the gun agents my forehead.

"You better take that back or your brains is going to give a new makeover to your boyfriend"! Ace was kicking my stomach so hard that it was bringing tear to my eyes. _This may work! I can take him out._ I look up into banana head eyes and gave him my big dewy eyes and sad apologetic smile. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and talked in my most scared/ sweet voice. _I played this card once and it stunned my bullies once that I was able to take them out. I hope it works on him too._

"I am rely sorry! Pleas I don't want to die. I..hic…I just wanted to protected the little girl. Please don't hurt me". I let the tears fall even more and he remove the barrel from my forehead and gave me a sickly sweet smile.

"Good you understand little snowflake. Now keep quite and I won't kill such a pretty little thing like you". I felt his hand trace my now bruising cheek and he got up and turned around with his back to me. _Big fucking mistake! Ace know! _I felt Ace fire submerge me and like I though it melted imposer and mine rope. I got up so fast that his ugly ass goons couldn't even react as I kick banana were no man should. I smile as he grab his crotch and falls down to the ground with a cry holding his family jewels. I grab his gun and for good measured kicked him in the head. _Oh I hope I neuter the banana fucker!_ Ace gave me a warning to duck and I did just in time not to get decapitated. _Thanks Ace!_ I turn around to see Sakura has I think a kuni to scare face neck and another one plunged into his stomach. It is just another scar to add to his collection. I look over to see Kushina taking down beardy surprisingly easily. Sabo on the other hand did not have to lift a single finger because sleepy really did fall asleep. _Well we did it Ace._ The people cheered and we tied up with spare rope the ugly guys.

"Well we did it. Wow Sakura that was really awesome. Is that really a Kuni"? She threw it in the air and smiled as she caught it with ease.

"It sure is. I never go anywhere without one". Cool! Sakura went and hug her daughter and I pulled Sabo to the side.

"You have some explain to do. What happen to letting me go on my own"? Sabo huff as he took off his hat.

"How did you know it was me? I look nothing like Sabo"? I cross my arms in annoyance.

"Your hair, you have the same hat, the way you talk, the same feeling I get when I am around you. I would like to know how you hide your burn scar so well and what happen to the snail you gave me? You gave it to me so you would not come"! He just ran his hand through his hair as he put his hat back on his head.

"Well I was using makeup. I have gone on so many missions that I know how to make my scar disappear. I thought I was different but not different enough. Believe it or not I got a call from Dragon to get on this train. He wanted to ensure that you had protection until we reach Whitebeard crew. I have to follow orders so I am with you until we find them. Of course I can't be known by them or the marines so for now please call me Sabastian and I will continue to call you Luna". I huff in annoyance. _I guess your brother has become my new body guard!_ In a far away voice I hear a guy say "At least your safe". It sounded like a small echo and I crunch my face in confusion.

"Sabastian did you hear something"? Now he looked confuse.

"Are you ok? I didn't hear anything". I rub my stomach in confusion and yon.

"I must be tiered. It's nothing". I smile and then the sound of one of the cart doors bang open. We leave are private corner and walk up to Sakura. In front of the tied up uglies are three marine officers.

"Sakura were did they come from"? _You know they should have come in earlier. They may have been a great help! Marines are as useless as usual!_ Ace kicked me in agreement.

"Well Luna they just showed up and you miss them thanking us for taking them down. They are just dragging them somewhere". I watch as the marines actually dragged them out of are cart and wish us all goodnight and we should try to get some sleep.

"Hey at least we don't get to take out the trash". Sakura nodded as we went back to our spot and I curled into my blankets. Sabo/ Sabastian did the same as I leaned agents the window. People went back to their own seats but I don't think many will fall asleep anytime soon. I touch my cheek as it continue to throb with pain and it feels like I got burn.

"I wish I have ice for my cheek". I smile at them and Sakura walk over and touches my cheek with her hand that is now illuminating blue. Her hand felt cool and I can feel my cheek stop throbbing and within moments the pain was gone.

"I can't remove the bruise but I can at least stop the pain". Kushina giggled and smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving me earlier and I am sorry that you got hurt. At least mommy can help. She the best ninja medic in the world"! _Ninja? No way a real ninja_. Sabo even look surprise. Sakura kiss her daughter cheek and tuck her in so she leaning agents her mommy.

"I was not the only one. You kick that guy but so hard. Your father is going to be so proud when you tell him. In the morning we can call him and tell him all about it"! Kushina nodded and fell fast asleep. I watch as Sakura followed wishing us goodnight. _I guess because she is a ninja she can sleep through experiences like that. _

"I guess we should try to get some sleep too Sabastian". I look over to see he is already fast asleep. _Wow that was fast! Well I should try too. That narcolepsy would be great right now._ It was slowly coming as I looked out the window to see a quarter moon over the calm ocean. Stars lit up the sky and their light made the ocean look even more beautiful. _Funny how outside it is gorges and yet inside we all just kicked ass! Good night Ace. I will talk to you in the morning. _Ace wish me good night with his kick and I continue to watch the moon until I fell asleep to the sound of the train engine pulling us hopefully the rest of the way safely to Cherry Island.

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter and yes I did use Naruto characters. Good stuff! This chapter was really action pack and swearing. Also I encourage people to never kick a guy there. It just fits perfectly in my story. Fun writing it too. Hopefully the scean was good enough for you guys! Anyway here is the score for this chapter: ****Whitebeard- 11 Luffy- 19 Sabo-2. The same as the last! So for fun I am going to summon Ace sole to do review. I put on my red robe and say a bunch of stuff. Hib ij di I call forth the dead hab dab doo to do the review halo dalo salo tonight cab sab dab the sole of ACE! Green smoke puffed out and it reveal Ace floating in mid air in front of me coughing and waving his hand to move the smoke. Jeese what the hell just happen. It work! Hello Ace. My name is Starelight and I have summon you to do this chapter review. Ace smiled as he layed back and floated. Shure I will do the review if you give the lovely readers a hint. I huff in annoyance. Fine! So readers in the future Koko will eventually eat another devil fruit hahaha. Good enough Ace? He noded. Yup that works for me! So I would like start off by personally thanking ****crossoversfangirl1****. Ace puts one flaming finger and pushes his hat up and gives a sexy smile to ****crossoversfangirl1****. Now you know that my brother is traveling with my girl. Which I am really happy about. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Ace gives a wink. Oh also good luck on your exams and if your done congrats! Now ****VanillaMilkshake18**** I can see were you are getting at. I really should eat my devil fruit since I am fire fist Ace! It only makes seance but I love my brother so I wont be mad if he eats it. I just don't want any other bastered to eat it! Ace give ****VanillaMilkshake18**** a smile in thanks. Here you go ****Guest! Here is the next chapter that you have been looking forward too...Who ever you are! And thank you ****BlackKitsune301**** for realizing that yes indeed they are Naruto characters which I like Saske best because like me he controls fire but he is also sorta an ass! Any way thank you for the review and I look forward to see what you put up next time. Ace floats back to me. So can you pleas put me back from were you summon me. I was really comfy were I was! I hummed in thought. Nope! I want to keep you for one more chapter so that I can have you do review one more time. After the next chapter you can go. Ace lite on fire in annoyance. Fine but I want to do the whole thing! So you heard it people! Ace is here for one more chapter so if you make a comment or ask a question Ace will do my job. Have a good day people. Ace would you do the honor and finish this chapter off. Hell ya. Oda created me and killed me but for good reasons! He created One piece and people don't forget to review and good day!**


	20. Pregnant Month 1 day 10

Pregnant month 1 day 10

Conversation with the dad

"Morning everyone". Sabo happy voice waked me from my foggy sleep.

"Hahha Good morning mommy, Luna and Sabastian"! I wake up to see Kushina in Sabo lap and he was bouncing her. They look cute. I look over at Sakura and she like me does not look like a morning person. I dig for my brush in my bag and mumbled a morning. Sabo rolled his eyes and Sakura took her daughter back.

"Mommy. Sabastian is so nice! I woke up early and he told me a story! It was so cool! It was about three little brothers that lived in a forest! They fought beast and bandits! It was so cool"! I feel Ace kick me.

"Why"? _Dam it was that far away voice again. Who is that! _Ace gave me a hard kick but I don't understand what he wants to tell me.

"Good morning! I have your breakfast for today and there extra. It a thank you for taking down though pirates yesterday"! I turn to see a navy women beside the lady that usually brings our food for the last few days. My eyes widen in happiness as there was muffins, pancakes, sandwiches, and bacon! It seems that I am not the only one that happy! Sakura pushes the button that brings the table up from the ground and Kushina clapped in excitement.

"Mommy can I have pancakes"! I am having like one of everything on that cart. Ace even hit my stomach in excitement. "Bacon, Bacon, Bacon". I blink once twice then pat my stomach. _Ace did you just say bacon? _I got a kick that meant a yes and my I could not but feel wow. _You can talk to me Ace! Wow! _I can feel happy tears fall down my face and I wipe them away. _That why I knew the voice I just didn't know that was you. It been so long. _

"Koko are you ok"? I heard Sabo whisper to me and I turn to him with a happy smile. I look over to see Sakura and Kushina are keeping the cart lady and the marine busy. In a whisper I tell Sabo.

"I can hear Ace voice in my head. He talking to me". Sabo eyes widen in surprise and his mouth was wide open in belief. Our eyes look over to see them still busy.

"What did he say"? I smile up at him.

"A few things. I did not know it was him at first and I thought I was hearing things. The first time was when I hit you across the head and he laugh, the next time he said good bye when the train was leaving, then after the fight last night he said I am glad you are safe. This morning he said why when Kushina talked about your story then he repeated bacon". Sabo rolled his eyes and smiles.

"He does like bacon and I guess he wants you to have some. I can explain the why to you and him when we get off the train tomorrow". I nod and it was our turn to order. Sabastain got a muffin and bacon with two cups of coffee. The marine turns to me and smiles. I fake a smile since I still don't like them .

"I want the rest of the food on the cart". I loved her surprise face and the cart lady already knew that I ate a lot so she put the 20 left over mini pancakes on a plate with like 50 sticks of bacon, five BLT, and 10 muffins on the table. _I think this will be the most I have eaten. Ace do you think I can eat it all? _All I got was a growling stomach and I dug in. During my meal Kushina took 3 of my pancakes, Sakura took half a BLT, and Sabastian grab 3 more muffins. I finish the rest in satisfaction and chug down like a Litter of water.

"You know I still can't believe you can eat that much". I smile at Sakura.

"Yup. I'm not just feeding me. I'm feeding my son or daughter as well". I smile as I pat my tummy. Kushina looked excited as she ran up to me.

"Ohhh yaa! Can I touch your tummy. Pleas! Pleas! Pleas"! I laugh while Sakura did not look to happy at me.

"If your pregnet you should be more careful. You could have lost your baby last night pulling a stunt like that"! Sakura scolded me and I pretended to look sad.

"Well I was sure they were going to kill us anyway so I did not want them to. Also I had a plan and I was careful and of course you can Kushina". I smiled and lifted my shirt to see my growing belly. I felt her tinny hand and Ace kicked her hand. She giggled and continue to move her hand around. Ace continue to kick her hand.

"Mommy the baby kicking my hand". Sakura smiled and I push my shirt back down. Kushina looked disappointed but light up like a Christmas tree on what her mom said next.

"My little kitty why don't we call the big cat"? I raise an eyebrow and giggled when Kushina meowed and crawled on her mom lap. Sakura pulled out a transponder snail and it started calling and clique.

"Daddy"! Kushina yelled at the snail and the snail giggled. A deep voice came over the snail.

"Hey there my little kitty! How the train ride"? The boy on the other side ask. _Ace, Sakura said her husband name is Naruto right? _I got a maybe kick and I rolled my eyes.

"So how the work going back at home"? Sakura ask to the snail. The snail smiled.

"Work going grate! I am actually getting on the next train because I finish my work early. I should be on the island a day after you guys". Kushina clapped.

"Ya! Daddy we are travelling with really cool people. They took down a bunch of pirates last night"! To say the voice sounded nervous and angry was an understatement!

"WHAT!? Are you guys ok? Did you guys get hurt"? Sakura looked annoyed while Kushina smiled.

"Ya daddy! I took one of them out". The snail sighed in relief.

"Also hun don't you think you should give me some more credit"! Sakura sounded piss and the poor snail on the other side was sweating buckets.

"Sakura I know you are strong but umm why don't you introduce me to the people that help our daughter". Naruto laughed nervously from the other end. Sakura sighed but turned the snail around.

"Hi my name is Luna starlight". I said smoothly and Sabastian followed suit. After that Kushina explained everything that happen last night. We added a few parts in case she missed anything, The snail looked up at us in gratitude.

"Thank you very much for protecting my daughter. I owe you big time. If you ever come to my village you will have a safe place to stay". I smile at the snail.

"It no problem. Your daughter very adorable and I would hate if anything was to happen to such a cute girl like her". So Sakura and Kushina continue to talk to their dad and I pulled out my sketchbook and turned to Sabo.

"Im going to draw you so don't move Sabatian". He looked at me but nodded. That how I spent a few hours on this train._ I hope we get to Cherry Island soon because my but hurts from sitting here and I got to find Marco!_

_**Hey everyone! I'm back back and just like Starelight said I am saying this chapter points! The great fire fist Ace! Ace lights up on fire for emphasize. Just to let you guys know the reason she never updated is because work was long and she got side track with her other story. No worry though she will update on Monday with a longer chapter. So you will just have to do with this shorty chapter. No complaining or I may have to burn ya but I really don't want to hurt my lovely readers. So the amount of people that want me to go to pops is 12! Man I miss him. A tear falls down Ace face but it dries up quickly enough. Anyway for me to go to my brother it is 20! Ace lets out a whistle at the big number. Wow you guys really want me to follow him huh. And for my dear older brother who never actually died only has 2. Serves him right for lying to me! Any way don't forget to vote. Starelight walks up to Ace. "Are you done yet Ace"? I ask him and he smiles. "Nope not yet. Still got to do reviews"! I nod. "Kk then I am going to go eat a slice of chocolaty chunk cheese cake". I walk away and Ace turns back to the readers with his devilish smile. Well it now time for the review corner for the evening. **_

_**crossoversfangirl1**__**: Congrats on your exams and right after this I am going to sing happy birthday to you but after. I hope you like this chapter. I know you had to wait a long time. Ace uses his flames to spell happy B-day in the sky over his head with your name in it. **_

___**BlackKitsune301**__**: And happy Birthday to you too! Ace spells your name beside the other reader in flames. You guys awed as the fire warmed your body. Ace put his arms around you both with a smile and kisses both your cheeks. He smiles and walks over to the next reader. **_

___**bluegrimgirl: Thanks for voting for my little bro. He needs all the help he can get! **_

___**Son of Whitebeard**____**: That chapter was intense so this one a lot lighter. Hope you like it! **___

_**Guest: Here is the next chapter and the next update should be Monday! **_

_**Now time to sing. Happy birth day to **__**crossoversfangirl1**__** and **__**BlackKitsune301**__**! Happy birthday to you! I walk over to the horrible singing. Geeze Ace did you hear that? Ace smiled and pulled me over. Help me finish singing Happy birthday! I raise an eyebrow. Ace you do know their birthday was last month. Ace shrugged his sholders. Who cares we gotta sing for them! I smile and nodded. Together we continue the song. Happy Birthday dear **__**BlackKitsune301**__** and **__**crossoversfangirl1**__** ! Happy birthday to you and many more! Whooo! Ace would you do the honors of rapping it up so I can send you back. Ace frowns. But I don't wana go back yet! I cross my arms. No way. I let you stay an extra chapter. You are going now finish up. Ace huffs and fire dances on his shoulder angrily. Fine. One piece belongs to Oda. Happy now! I nod. I am very happy. I wave to Ace and snap my fingers. Ace vanishes and I am left here. Well guys thanks for reading and I promise to update Monday. If you want something to read then read my story To complete my bucket list. Just think what life would be like if Zoro had a sister! Thanks for reading!**_


	21. Pregnant month 1 day 11

_Pregnant month 1 day 11_

_Meeting the family_

I jump off the train with glee! I smile up at the sun and the others got off more with a more normal attitude.

"I'm free! No more trains yaaaaaa"! _We dad it Ace! We finally made it. Now we can go look for your brothers! _Ace kick me in excitement. Sabo walked up beside me and we turned to Sakura and Kushina. I gave them each a hug goodbye and walked away from the train station. The air smelled like cherry and Sabo followed beside me. As we walked into town there are cherry tress everywhere! It was beautiful.

"So Sabo thank you for everything but I am off to find Whitebeard crew. I will call you if I have any question. See ya"! I turn to finally have some alone time but he grabs my shoulder.

"Hold it. My mission is to watch you get on the ship safely. Your stuck with me still". I huff but nodded. "Good! He with you". Ace voice filled my head and I role my eyes.

"Both of you guys are way over protective"! Sabo just gave me a cheeky grin as we walk into a bar. _A bar the best place to look. Don't you think Ace?_ Ace gave me a yes kick and we walked around the bar. We grab a seat at the bar and I look around. A lot of the people look like pirates. My eyes land on a guy with a white kimono and is wearing makeup. Ace kick me hard and I got a better look. He has black hair the tied up like a gashes and there are guns at his hip. "Izo". Ace said as I looked closer to the man. _You know him Ace? _Ace kicked me as a yes_. I can't go talk to him. I think the best thing would be to trail him and loose Sabo. I need to do this alone. _

"Did he find anyone in the bar he knows"? Sabo ask after we order our drinks. I don't want food in case your brother leaves.

"No. He didn't say anything". Sabo nodded and we sat in the bar for about an hour. We talked about his past and I told him mine in exchange. _Jeez we seems to have grew up in shitty times. At least we are stronger today. _Ace gave me his warm hug and I smiled. "Izo"? Ace sounded questionable and I turn my eyes to see him walk out the bar. _Time to put bathroom ninja into action! _Sabo got up all of a sudden.

"I guess we have been here long enough. Let's go look around town". _Shit! Izo will get away and then who knows when my next big chance will be! _

"Do you mind if I run to the bathroom first"? I ask and I pretend to do the pee dance. I watch as he nodded and I ran to the bathroom. I enter and to my luck there a door connecting to the back ally. _Who puts a door in the bathroom?_ I ask and Ace just gives me an agreeing kick. I run out of the alleyway because there was shady people leaning agents the wall. I walk out to the streets and at the corner of my eye I catch him turn a corner. Just in time! I run pass the bar so Sabo doesn't see me. I follow Izo for 15 minutes. All he has lead me is through streets and some alleyway. _Ace I hope he takes us back to your ship so we can tell everyone you're alive! _I turn down another alleyway and he not there. _Where did he go?_ I rub my stomach confused. "Behind you"! Ace voice is clear and I turn around to another barrel of a gun in my face. _Jeez again. This is the second one in like three days! _

"You have five seconds to explain why you are following me". _Shit I thought I hid really well. _

"You see I" Izo did not look happy.

"5" _what!_

"Hey I didn't". I tried to say but no luck.

"4". _Shit! Ace he not going to listen to me._ "Izo stop"! Ace yelled in my head.

"3". Izo cocked the gun getting ready to shoot me. _You know he can't hear you_. Ace kicked me supper hard!_Not helping!_

"Can we pleas talk". I try again.

"2"! _Fuck I guess I have to be blunt!_

"1"! I watch as his finger tightens and the bullet flies.I don't even get the time to be blunt. Before the bullet hits me I see blond hair run from the side of the alleyway then black. I don't feel anything and I am surrounded by black. I see a white glow fly quickly towards me.

"Are you ok? I didn't think Izo would do that". That was Ace voice.

"Ya Ace I am fine. Do you know where we are"? I look around and it still dark.

"Ya we are currently in my body. Jeez Izo shot at me and he just miss your pregnant sac thingy. If you were bigger he would have killed me". Fear washes over me and I float to Ace soul.

"Ace are you ok"? Ace sole filled me with warmth.

"Ya my body fine". Suddenly the sound of yelling my name and the feet running somewhere.

"I better go Ace. Love you"! I smile and I felt pain at my side.

"Love you too". With that I open my eyes to see Sabo carrying me and Izo running in front freaking out. I winch at the pain at my side. Ace kick me. _Good to know your still there! _

"Sabo where are we going"? Sabo looks down at me with a pale face and gives me a ghost of a smile.

"Thank god you are ok! Is he…". Sabo sounded so scared and defeated. I smile up at him.

"Nope. The bullet miss. Ace is still with us". I say in a whisper and then a big storage house came into view. I looked confused and Sabo smiled and if you look closer you could see Sabo smiling.

"Thank god! You looked…..I thought you guys were..". He stop not wanting to finish that sentence I felt wuzie probably from blood loss. I heard the door open and we ran in and the Whitebeards pirates are everywhere. _Big family!_

"Bring her this way quick"! Izo yelled and Sabo ran whatever that way is. Ace fire engulf me for some reason and Sabo stop with a yelp. He had to let me go and I stood on my own with the pain gone.

"Sabo are you ok"? I look over to see I have burned his shirt and his skin a bit. A bit much Ace? He didn't answer me as I felt the heat rise and my eyes widen as small flames licked my skin.

"Holy shit"! Was the only thing I could say the flames vanish as fast as they showed. Sabo had his mouth open in surprise. I feel the way. I looked down at the dry blood to see my wound is gone. _Geez Ace it seems I am gaining your devil fruit the more I am pregnant with you!_ "I know! Awesome huh"? _Ya it is. _ I look up to see the guy I have been looking for all this time talking to Izo and he looked relaxed with a bit of shock. _Jees Marco looks older. _Ace chuckles in my head. Marco walks forward and Sabo stands next to me trying to look intimidating.

"My brother has told me an interesting story". Marco suddenly looks got scary but he was in his relax stance. It sent a chill down my spine and I rub my belly.

"You better explain yourself properly because we don't need more shit right now. We are all not in a very good mood so start talking"! I gulp. _Fuck he is scary!_ Ace gives me a yes kick. _Not helping me Ace._

"Marco my name is _Miyuki D. Koko. _A long time ago you saved a girl from killing herself over a cliff. That girl is me. You said that I should protect what most precious to me and never let go but I dint. The one person who truly loved me and I let him go". I felt tears fall down my face and realization crosses his face.

"You're that scrony brat". I nod and take a deep breath to continue my story.

"Yes and the man I let go was your brother Ace". I watch as everyone stiffen and Marco looked rigged with a sad faraway look in his eyes. 

"You see after I read the news in the paper I went and ate the poisonous fruit on my island so I can join him. Turns out it was a devil fruit". This seems to have caught everyone attention and I had all eyes and ears are now on me. Marco looked at me confused. _I wonder what Sabo told Izo? _Ace gave me a hard kick and I rubbed my stomach annoyed. _You know that hurt!_ "Tell them"! _Ok Mr. Impatient._

"The devil fruit is known as the life life fruit. I am currently pregnant with Ace". I watch as everyone face went into shock and mouths fell to the floor. Some people even fell to the floor in shock. I look to see Marco eyes wide and shock written into relief then it went cold.

"That a sick joke! How do I know you're not lying to me". Sabo looked ready to knock some sense into him but I put my hand to his arm and walked forward.

"Ace can talk to me in small sentences in my head. Ask me something only he will know or get a different crew to ask him". I can hear the crew mummer and some sent daggers towards me. Other looked ready to kill me like they really think I'm lying.

"Alright. What nickname did he give me". I frown. Ace you gave your brother a nickname. All I can hear is chuckling in my head.

"Ace is chuckling in my head. Ace this is not the time to be laughing. Answer your brother question". They don't seem to like my outburst as they pulled out their weapons at me. Ace stop chuckling. "Flaming turkey or bird brain". _Really? That what you called him. _Ace gave me a kick for a yes.

"Ace says flaming turkey or bird brain". Marco dark face crumbled and tears started to form in his eyes. He walked forward and looked down at me.

"Is Ace really"? I grab Marco hand and lift my shirt to show my visible small bulge. I place his hand on my stomach and smile at him.

"Yes Ace is truly there. Ace why not show him how strong you already are in there". I felt Ace kick Marco hand and Marco cried even harder as he rubbed my tummy. Marco hand pulled back and he rubbed his eyes.

"Ace has come home"! Marco yelled and then I was surrounded by pirates. I held close to Sabo as blubbering Whitebeards got closer. Sabo took out his pipe? _How did he hide that?_ It seems they didn't like that as they growled. Marco turned to Sabo.

"And who are you"? I look up at Sabo as he held his pipe tightly.

"I am here to protect Koko and make sure she arrives with you guys safely. Once I know you guys will keep her safe then I will take my leave". Marco smiled and nodded.

"Brothers tonight we party for the return of our brother Ace who has return to us"! Marco yelled and everyone cheered and ran for what I am assuming is booze. Sabo frowns at their behavior but I can understand. I would join but I rather not. _Welcome home Ace_. Marco had one drink in his hand and showed me to a seat. I gladly accepted as I plop down happily to be off my feet. For the rest of the night I had all of Ace brother and sister ask rub my belly and drank to their heart content. AT one point most of the men were blubbering adults. They sounded like children but Ace felt happy. I can just feel it as I smiled. I closed my eyes for a moment. "Thank you Koko". I heard Ace voice in my head and I smiled. _No problem. I love you!_ "Love you too". I fell asleep to Ace warmth wrapped around me.

**So this was the chapter you guys all have been waiting for! Marco learns that Ace is alive. I mean I would cry if I learned someone close to me is going to be reborn...literally! I want you guys to review and let me know what you think! I take good and bad! Was it too short or was Marco out of character! I like to know because I think it is awesome. I am so happy that I am almost at 100 review. Like 20ish more to go! I would like to do a special thanks to all my followers and the people who favorite this story. Because of all you awesome readers is the reason I even continue this story. I m going to be so happy at 100 reviews I may even cry! Anyway the new score: Since Whitebeard crew in the picture his vote may go up. He at 13! Now if Luffy wins then Koko going to go through some deep shit! I mean like some bad stuff is going to happen if he wins. I evilly laugh out the score 20! Poor Sabo only at 2...No way is he going to catch up so next review corner he going to do it for me. So review and Sabo will answer for me :) Any way it is now time for a review corner! **

**crossoversfangirl1****: So here the new chapter and I hope you didn't cry. It was really touching! I hope you like the way Marco acted. I think it was really cute. He can be scary! Anyway let me know what you think! Thank you for the review!**

**The Magical Kaitou KID****: OH MY WOW! I LOVE YOUR PROFO PIC! The pic of Marco and Ace is adorable. Also thank you for voting and this is what you were waiting for. Marco now knows and let me know if you like it! Was this how you thought he would react? Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Guest 1: Koko may visit the village hidden in the leaves but not until Ace is born. :)**

**Guest 2: Here is the new chapter 2 hour late! **

**Thank you guys and Oda owns all of One piece! Incredible work and thank you readers. You guys keep me going! Thank you and until the next chapter! **


	22. verdict

Sooooo the votes are close and in. I gave people a week to vote and it is closed. Now that I know who won I can now start the next chapter that will come out in a weekish. It was close so here you go guys

Sabo In last Place: 2

White beard In middle place: 23 votes!

Luffy First Place: 27 votes!

So there you have it people! Koko is joining the straw hat pirates! Yaaaa! Now I can write the next chapter and Koko hardship begins in like this one of two. I encourage you that if you want Koko to do something with one of the white beards pirate let me know. Thank you so much for voting this whole time. Thank you


	23. Pregnant Month 1 day 14

_Pregnant month 1 day 14_

Days went by as I joined the Whitebeard pirates and explored Cherry island. It was beautiful and I am now completely sick of eating cherries_. No more god no more. I ate cherry pies, cherry cakes, cherry cookies...god everything on this island is cherry something. They even have a recipe where they stuff a cherry inside a cherry. '_ Agree once we leave. Never come back'. _I agree with you completely Ace. I did draw lots of pictures though. I made sure to get all the division commandos! _ Anyway Sabo finally left me yesterday. I showed him my den den and he smiled as he left. Told me I should call for anything. We finally got on the rebuild of the moby dick. _Finally off this island. It's an exact replica supposedly._ They show me to my room that was supposed to be identical to Ace room. My belly grew some more now that I am almost four months pregnant. The nurses are really nice as they check me over. Better than that other one whatever her name was. Over my stay with them I have come to the conclusion that the Moby dick a great place but too much drinking. When Ace is older than I can bring him back here. I have also decided I am going to go with Robin when she go back to Luffy crew. I am just going to stay here with them for two more days then I am going back to the revolution army. On the way back I will stop on Bird island for a mini adventure. Here I am now in the dinning room with food packed high on my plate and the den den mushi in front of me sleeping. On the left of me is a tiered looking Marco drinking a cup of coffee. At this time everyone should be finish breakfast on the Revolution ship. _Sabo called me last night that he made it back so everything ok. Why am I so nervous? _Ace kicked me gently. 'You shouldn't be nervous. No one will be mad. I want to see Luffy'. Ace said in my head and I smiled. _Thanks Ace. You just reassured me of our decision. _I take a nice bight out of my pancakes. I could hear people murmurer that I can eat as much as Ace. I huff and press the call button to Sabo mushi mushi. The snail rings and everyone has quite down in the room. Casha go the snail.

"Koko everything ok"? Sabo worried voice was the first thing I heard. I can hear other sounds on the other line. I smile and sigh.

"Yes Sabo everything is fine. I'm fine. The baby fine and I have chosen where I am going to stay". That shut up people on the other line. I can't hear anything from the other end. Even in here the pirates are watching me. The only person not over excited is Marco. He is just drinking his coffee and giving me a warm smile. _I think he knows. I don't know how but he knows. _'Marco smart. Always can figure out my pranks'. _I see._

"So who do you pick? Come on tell us pleas". Kola excited voice can be heard over the snail. _Well I guess I will be with them for Ace birth so Sabo like half winning._

"I have decided to go with…Robin. I will go stay with Ace brother crew. So I am going to one more island and then I need to be pick up at Bird island". I nervously say. I got a few reaction. The first is that the Moby dick became very loud with hangover angry pirates. Second is from my snail you can hear a mix of crying, cursing, and chuckling. _That what I was expecting. I am not changing my mind. _Ace gives me a warm hug as I finish off a banana muffin. I pull my plate full of eggs and bacon closer to me as I saw a fight about to break out. I look over to Marco and he looked annoyed at his crew. He stood up and slammed his fist on the table. I jump in my seat as I turned my head to him.

"That is enough"! Everyone became silent. Even the people on the other side of the den den mushi. _Impressive. _

"See this is the reason why Koko chose not come with us and I think she made the right chose. I understand that we care and mean well but we drink and we are pirates. We are being attack more and more because they believe the Whitebeards have fallen and that we are weak. That where they are wrong. If we bring a baby on bored then we will fall. Koko will bring Ace back when he older so don't worry. We have not lost our brother. He will come home"! _That worked_. 'Yup that Marco'. _Marco will make an incredible captain Ace._ I felt an agreeing kick and I smiled. The pirates have calmed down and have gone back to eating their breakfast. I mouth a thank you to Marco and he gave me his lazy smile. On the den den mushi I heard the snail be pass to someone.

"Koko-chan you still there"? Robin voice was heard over the snail. I pick my snail up and smiled.

"Ya Robin everything ok. How everyone over there"? I ask curious. I can hear sniffling.

"Kola-san is upset you won't be staying on with them and Sabo-san cursing. You have made a good decision. Our captain will be overwhelmed when he see him again". I smile into the den den mushi.

"I know he will be. Ace is excited to see everyone again too. Also Kola-chan please don't be upset. I may not stay with you but I am going to stay with you guys like for a year. I will still need you". The sniffling stop and then I heard Kola voice.

"Sniff… Good. I want to be beside you as you give birth. No butts"! I nod.

"You better be there and you too Robin! I don't want to be alone with the nurse there". The snail smiled showing that the other people on the line is happy. _Good._ 'To dramatic'. Ace said in my head. I giggle. _They may be dramatic but they are your family! _Ace heat hug me and I smiled. Sabo voice was heard over the snail.

"Sounds good. I will meet you at Bird Island in five days. Marco you better make sure nothing happen to her or else". I roll my eyes. _Nothing will happen. What can seriously go wrong? _

**_Muwaha cliff hanger. Yes this chapter super short but in the next chapter the worst will begin and will only go down hill from there so bare with it. Thank you all for voting and reading! Also now is the long awaited comment corner! _**

**_BlackKitsune301: You don't have to worry. I will write this story to the very end. I dislike reading awesome stories that never finish. It will be finish. The reason I have been very slow in updating is because I have been on a roll with To complete my bucket list. I love how it is going. I just got Sanji introduce. Anyway I know you are disappointed that Whitebeard did not win and it will be a very short time she spends with them but when Ace gets older, he will see them again. Like a side story to Luffy crew. So no worry. I mean Sabo lost horribly but he will be with her for a while:) Thank you for liking my story!_**

**_Guest(All the one for an update): Here is the long wait you have been hoping for. The next chapter will be much longer and will be filled with stuff. If you want to read something to keep you entertain until I update read to complete my bucket list._**

**_BlackKitsune301 : Love your new pick! Love it! Anyway thank you for voting even if Whitebeard did not win. Ace when he is older will meet them again. Wink wink!_**

**_Guest2: I am happy you like my story. I like Ace too! Thank you for voting and yes Koko will take Ace to visit once he is older!_**

**_crossoversfangirl1: Thank you but pleas don't haunt me! I am really happy you like both my stories. Sanji has arrived:) Until next time!_**

**_mittensx7768: I am happy you like it so much!_**

**_Any way! Thanks for updating and One piece is own by Oda!_**


	24. Pregnant Month 1 day 15

Pregnant month 1 day 15

_Secret spy mission!_

The white beard pirates decided to stop at a side island due to low food storage. The reason is I eat more then they have pack so we stop at some random island. I watch from the side of the railing as Marco directs his crew. Izo walks up to me with a smile.

"So Koko today we are going shopping! Got to get you and Ace some new cloths. I mean we won't be there when he grows up so we want to help as much as possible before you leave". He says with a clap of his hands. I let my legs swing as I smile up at Izo.

"Sure we can go but just to let you know that I don't care for shopping. I will let you lead". I jump off the railing and pat myself down to make sure I have everything. I pat myself some more and I can't find the snail Sabo gave me. _Ace do you know where I placed my transponder snail? _Ace hit me with a yes. 'In your room'. I heard him say in my head. I smile and rub my belly. _Thanks Ace!_ I rush to my room and found him on my pillow. Why is he on my pillow? Oh whatever! I put my hand out and the little guy crawled into my hand. I place the snail in my bra. Ace gave me a kick in disapproval. _Come on Ace! You know people don't check there! If he is hidden in my breast then when I need him he can come out. Don't be jealous of a little snail! _I teas as Ace grumbled in my head. 'not jealous'. I could not help but giggle at that. I made it on deck and everyone is waiting for me. I raise an eyebrow as Marco even going to join us.

"So who knew Marco was a shopper". I said giggling with the nurses and Marco gave a lazy shrug. Everyone walked off the ship and the way Marco slowed his pace from everyone got me to look at him. He looked like he was remembering something and has such a sad expression. I trail behind and walk beside him. We walk in silence and his crew turned a few glances at us but I just waved them off. We pass a park and I stop. I grab Marco before he continues to walk.

"Guys! Marco and I are going to go through the park. We will meet you in the town". I can hear agreement and I walk onto the path with Marco trailing behind me. I admire all the willow trees that sway with the wind. 'Marco upset about something'. Ace says with concern. _I know Ace_. _That why we are walking separately from the group to talk. _Ace kicks me in thanks and a small pound comes into view. Perfect and there is no one around other than the ice-cream stall which is too far away to hear us.

"Marco I will be right back. I will meet you at the bench facing the pond". I turn and walk away before he had a chance to say anything. I walk up to the stand with a smile. _What type of ice-cream does Marco like Ace? '_coffee or rocky road'. I look at the selection and grin.

"May I have a sugar cone with coffee rocky road and a waffle cone with one scoop chocolate mousse, one scoop of chocolate mint, and two scoops of cookie dough". I smile at the tender who only grumbled as he got my order. I put the cash on the counter and grab the two cones. I walk back and Marco raised an eyebrow as I put the sugar cone in front of him. He smiled as he grabs the cone and chuckled as he got a glimpse of mine.

"You defiantly eat as much as Ace-yoi". I smile as I eat mine.

"Marco can you tell me how Ace joined your crew? He told me he joined you guys and that Teach killed off a family member. I also want to know how Ace actually died because I am sure the paper lies". Marco smiles as he got into the details of Ace trying to take Whitebeard head. How he became fourth division commander and that they threw him a party. We finish our ice cream around the time Marco got to the war of the best. Anger filled his voice as he explained how they chained Ace and how a family member betrayed us. Ace was quite the whole time Marco ranted. Then he grabbed his hands as he explained how Ace died protecting his younger brother. Marco fell in front of me and he shook. I lifted my shirt and grab his wrist and lay Marco hand on my stomach to help calm him down.

"Marco tell Ace what you want. He is here right now and is listening. I am sure there are so many things you wanted to say to him but never got the chance. Well now you do". Marco warm hand rub my stomach as he stared at the stomach with his lazy expression but there are tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Ace you are the biggest moron that ever lived. Why can't you ever listen to us? We told you not to go and you go and get captured by the marines. Also I am so sorry we could not save you. Do you hate us for not reaching you in time? I have dreams where you hate me and dishonor us for not getting to you in time. Do you hate me for not saving you"? Marco says and I can hear Ace in my head. 'No. Thank you for loving me'. Ace sounded so soft and kick Marco hand gently.

"Ace says no. He said thank you for loving me". Marco smiles and laughs as he smiles.

"Really Ace"? Marco ask again and Ace kick him again. Marco stood up and help me up.

"Thank you Ace! Thank you Koko for bringing him back. I can't wait to see him again when he older and can party with us again". I laugh as we walk out of the park.

"Don't worry I will make sure he comes when he older so we can all party". I say happily. We walk into town and there no one around. Marco gets stands in front of me and blue flames start to lick at his body.

"Koko I want you to run as fast as you can to the ship. Go"! Marco yells and I nod as I run back through the park. The sound of a bird squawks and I don't look back knowing it's the same phoenix that saved me so long ago. I continue to run until marines block my path. _Shit!_

"Miyuki D. Koko you are under arrest for being pregnant with a pirate and working with pirates. You are to be arrested by the world government. Surrender now and you will not get hurt"! I growl as I put up my middle finger.

"Fuck you marines"! I say as I run to the left and try to pass them. They surrounded me and held up a fighting stance. _At least they want me alive. Do you mind love putting up the heat a bit? I think the marines are a bit chilled._ Ace surrounded me with the heated hug and I was so hot that steam is rolling off my skin. The first one send me a sloppy punch and I easily dodge and gave him a right hook to the face. He fell back and held his face that has a second degree burn. I smiled as I sent a kick to two marine's guts which push them back. I used this opportunity to run and I pass the marines I knock down. I run pass the entrance and Marco glided next to me in his phoenix form.

"Get on-yoi"! He said which I happily jump on to his fiery back. His fire feather are so soft and warm but they never burned me. I look over and the Marines are shouting out orders. The marine captain gave his cloak to his men and my eyes widen as he transformed into a…. seagull! _I guess the marines finally got a mascot! _I hear Ace scoff in my head as the seagull flew straight for Marco.

"Hold on-yoi"! Marco yelled and I held onto his feathers as we dive towards the ground. He swooped easily through the willow tress but also did the seagull. Marco turned to the left and raised into the air. I scream as we rise higher and he does a back flip. We are now gaining speed and I turn to see one of his wings is still part arm! He must have hurt it in the war and my weight not helping. I put my face into his feathers right before we collided with the seagull. Both men scream in their bird form as they fall. I look up to see the seagull has bloody claw prints on his stomach connecting to his left wing. On the other hand Marco is healing quickly but as we near the ground he couldn't pull up fast enough. He collided with the ground first then as we get fling he wraps his wings around me to protect me. We roll a bit to a stop and I get out of Marco grasp who is now in his normal form. He sits up but the Marines surround us. _This is bad. Ace what am I going to do?_ Ace kick me to calm down. 'You are going to take them out'. He says in my head. _Ace that a good idea but I can't shoot fire like you! _The captain got up and walked closer with his sides and arm bleeding by his side. _I hope it's broken!_

"Listen here scum. We only came for you because we know you are holding the pirate king child. We want you and if you come quietly we will leave Marco the phoenix behind". I look behind me and Marco is held down with a seas stone cuff on his arm. The men protest but once he put his hand up they become silent. I look back at Marco who face crunch up in pain. His wounds can't heal with the sea stone cuff on. In the far distance you can hear his men coming to get him. I growl. _Ace you can't loose any more family!_ Ace kick me angrily. 'No you can't'. I put my wrist together and raise my arm.

"We have a deal but I want to see you un-cuff Marco and we walk away". The marine grind.

"Smart choice. Men put the sea stone bracelet that was made just for her on, leave the key to the phoenix cuff by the willow tree, and bring me my transponder snail"! Ace kick angrily at my decision and Marco is dragged to the willow tree.

"Hold on Koko. We are coming to save you". Marco huff out weakly from the willow tree. I turn and give him a bright smile.

"I know! I just don't want Ace to lose any more brothers". A marine came up to me and grab my wrist. 'Stop. Run Koko'! Ace yelled in my head and a tear falls down my smiling face. _Love you hun. _'Koko st.." As soon as the sea stone bracelet went around my wrist Ace voice diapered and my energy drained. The marine pulled me along and I glance down to see what so special. It looked like a bracelet with the marine logo. There are tiny jewels that look like diamond around it. _I don't see a sea stone? What part of it is it? Also why is it so nice looking? _I never got an answer as I was suspecting Ace to say something. I was pulled along the marine and they continue to pull me on their ship.

"You know I can walk. I am not going to run". I say as nicely as possible. The marine that was pulling me looked at me and I felt his grip lighten a bit but not letting go. I give him a thank you smile. _At least my arm won't be pulled off. _As I walk around the ship marines are giving me the stink eye and some had a nasty smile. _Dirty men. _We all walk down stairs and the put me in a cell. I look around and look at the guards.

"Are you sure this is a cell…this seems to nice to be a cell"? I look back and their an actual bed with a pillow and blanket, a table with a chair, I pull the shower curtain to show a toilet, and I even have a window.

"Quit pirate. If I was the boss you would have none of this shit but you have special privilege. Everything will be explained once we reach Garp headquarter". _Ace grandfather? Is he going to look after me? That just cruel but I have always wanted to meet him._ The sound of canyons going off sends me tumbling with the ship. The captain gets up with an evil smile.

"I kept my end of the bargain. Since the whitebeards are following us and attack us first then we can fight back". He laughs as he walked out of my cell room. Two guards are set at my cell and I run and look out my window. The waves crashed angst the boat and I can hear war cries out side. _No. I don't want this but I don't know what the marines have planned for me either. It is a lose lose situation. _I watch as the commander's fight the marines that jump on their ship. They can easily take them down but even from here they are struggling. All of a sudden I jump back as bird claws brakes my window. Marco in his phoenix form shows up glaring at me. _Jeez he is so piss!_

"Koko you are so dead when I get your ass out of here! You are just as bad as Ace! Now climb out the window and get on". Marco yelled angrily. I can hear the marines frantically try to open my cell door but one of them drops the key. They both dive for it and their heads collide knocking them out…._Wow what a bunch of __idiots_. I role my eyes as I look at Marco.

"First off Marco I can not fit through the window…not when I am this pregnant. Second I want you to get your fiery but out of here! I have my den den mushi and I have your emergency call number. They are taking me to where Ace jiji base is…Wherever that is. Plus I have a sea stone bracelet that the captain has. I am not going anywhere. So go and be captain and flee. Get stronger and I will stay in touch and tell you everything that happen. Trust me. My snail is supper good at hiding. Now go before you and Ace lose any more nakama"! I cross my arms and stare him down. _Just go! Pleas no more fighting!_ Marco sighs as he looks at me with pain filled eyes.

"Fine I will go but I want a call when all these stupid ass marines are sleeping tonight. You better know what you are doing"! I smile as I put my hand out and rub his fiery feather head.

"Marco think as if you are putting me on a secret undercover mission. I am a spy for the whitebeared pirates! I always wanted to go on a secret mission when I was little. Now my chance. Marco pleas make this a mission"! I look at him pleading.

"Fine. Koko you are now on a secret mission. You are to be a undercover hostage and find out what the marines are after. Do you take the mission"? I jump for joy and hug Marco neck as best I could. I pull back and do a mock salute.

"I accept captain". Marco rolled his eyes and started to fly away.

"Du da da dun dudan. Da dun". I sing. Trying to be all spy like as Marco fly's back to the crew. I walk up the guards and bend down on my side of the bars.

"Hey idiots are you ok"? They didn't even stir. _Man they really knock them self out_. I started laughing_. I mean who is that stupid_. I grab the keys because they are on my side and fling them at the wall on the other side so it looks like I can't reach them. _With all this crap today I can feel a narcolepsy fit about to hit me. Just great!_ I place myself on my back on the mattress. My head hit a fluffy pillow. _Wow the marines actually gave me a comfy bead and a real pillow! Never saw that coming! What their deal? _My eyes close and nothing wakes me. Not even the two marines getting chewed out by their captain.

**So like I promise a much longer chapter! I will try to update once a week but once school starts it will be hard because a lot of my time will go to studying medication and sickness. BUT don't worry! I will not abandon this work of art. To many people like it. That would be just to cruel. The only way I can't finish is if I pass away...which I don't plan on doing anytime soon. Any way yes she is captured by the marines and yes more stuff will happen to her. Just you wait! Any way review time!**

** crossoversfangirl1: I am happy to read that my story makes you smile so much:) I am doing my best but I am really working on To complete my bucket list. I am having way to much fun giving Sachi amnesia... hopefully you have read that far. Anyway their are so many Marco and Koko moments in this chapter. I hope you liked it. I love reading your reviews. They put a smile on my face too:) **

**Guest:Here is the update. Hope you like it! By the way thank you for asking me when am I posting the next chapter. It actually nicks me in the butt to write it when I have writers block. SO thank u :)**

**well thank you people for reading my story and I am happy you like it so much! I love your comments and I need ten more to one hundred so review, review, review! One piece go to Oda! Have a good day every one. Until the next chapter! **


	25. Pregnant month 2

_Pregnant month 2(but 3 ½ months pregnant)_

_Reassurance to Jiji _

So I have been in this cell for five days…and it has not been that bad. I mean it lonely because the guards don't talk to me but other than that it been interesting. I get three big meals a day, I had a private shower yesterday, and my bed is amazing to sleep in. They even gave me a book to read. I am currently napping until the sound of my cell bars being hit with something wakes me. I jump up with a start at stare at the captain. I glare at him as I yawn.

"Time to finally get you off my ship! I hate that I have to treat pirate shit like you so nicely ". He sneers at me as I stretch and pop my back. That felt so good.

"Well that the two of us. I can't wait to never see your smug ugly face"! I grin as his face go even a deeper shade of red and he bangs the bars in anger. _Man what a tamper tantrum. How he ever get to be captain with an attitude like that?_ My door opens and the guard of the day gently grab my arm. _It seems with a small I am sorry you have to deal with that crap smile they treat me nicer. I even got chocolate once!_ I walked in sync with their footsteps and in front of me was a huge marine base. Wow! I was dragged inside and I walked into a room. A chair is in front of a wooden desk. At the desk is an old man, with gray hair and a beard. He looking at me and I notice his eyes are always going back to my belly. _He defiantly hold authority... Whoever he is. _

"Have a seat. You may leave us captain and grab our lunch". I can tell the guy piss but saluted and left. _Man that was awesome! I like how he gets boss around. He treats him men like crap._ I walk to the seat but I don't sit. I cross my arms and stare the old man down. As soon as the door clique the old marine begin to cry. _What the hell?_ I hate marines but looking at him is pitiful.

"Are you ok..sir"? I ask and he snap up with snout out of his nose. Eww. I take a step back as he stood up and tumbled over grabbing my hands. _Holy shit his hands are huge!_

"You have no idea how happy I am. Thank you daughter-in-law". The old man falls to his knees and then it hits me. _Holly shit. That Garp. Ace that blubbering idiot is your jiji!_ I await for the kick to agree with me but nothing. Like nothing for the last few days too. _Which reminds me I have to contact Sabo before he go to Bird Island. I am supposed to meet up with him in…..Oh man, he there today. He going to be piss and can call me at any time! _Of course as the marine continues to cry I can feel my den-den ring in my right breast. _There he is! Right on time. _

"So you're Garp. I have heard lots about your fist of love. Also as much as I wish this is a happier meet up but why haven't the marines try to kill me yet? I mean I am pregnant with Ace child". I say as I sit in front of him on the floor. Garp snorts as he wipes his eyes and nose.

"First off we know that my grandson in there. An anonymous caller told us all about you. So someone you thought you can trust you can't. The reason we haven't killed you and...Ace". He starts balling again and I let him. Once calm down his face change to anger.

"You're not dead because we are going to make you suffer. The sick bastard Akinu wants Ace to be born just so he can kill him again. He wants you to watch if you make it through childbirth to see him die. The only reason you are at my base is so I can say goodbye to Ace again". _That sick!_ Garp cries and I feel sick at hearing the government plan_. I hate the marines and they should all go burn to hell._ I felt a tear fall but I hold in the rest. _No time for crying. I have to be strong and when I get a moment of privacy then pick up my den-den mushi. Sabo needs to know what these sicko have planned! _

"Can I call you jiji"? I ask and Garp looked up at me while nodding. That seems to have made him happier as he sits cross legged and giving me pleading eyes. _He waiting for my reaction. I got a good one for him. _

"Listen jiji. I will not let Ace die. I will not die. No one will die. I have friends in high places and they will come get me before I give birth. This is not a good bye but a see you soon. When Ace is born come find me and I will let you hug your grandson again or the fist of love. Whatever you want because you are part of my family now and I feel deep down that I can trust you". I say gently with a smile into his dark worry eyes. He wraps his arms around me and cries on my shoulder. I hug him back. _He so big and it feels like a hug I always wanted from a dad. Ace, he not as bad as you make him out to be. He sweet and he loves you so much. _We part with a smile and then a knock on the door. I quickly get up and sit in the chair with my head down. It looks like I was scolded or punish. Garp ran to his own seat as he rub his eyes and pulled out rice crackers? He starts munching on them and offers me the bag. I smile in gratitude as I take one and much on the salty treat.

"Come in"! His voice sounded so strong compared to what it was a moment ago. The captain that had me prisoner on his ship looks so piss. _Oh man if I could take a picture._ He place the food tray down and stomp out. _Is that not rude to do to your superior? _Once the door closes and I lift my head and Garp lifts up the lid to reveal….spaghetti with like a loaf or garlic bread! My mouth drools as Garp places a plate in front of me. It smells yummy. Garp has this happy grin. _Well now I know where Ace gets his love of food! _

"So tell me. How did you get pregnant with my grandson or even met him"? He ask with a raise eyebrow. I smile as I take a bight with my bread_. It yummy_.

"So I met Ace on my island. It takes three weeks for a thoughts log thingy to attach to the next island. I am very hated on my island and alone. Your grandson change that. He actually joined me for lunch at my favorite bar and did dine and dash. So I had no choice but to pay for his dine so I could eat there again. I loved there cheese cake. Anyway I chase after him and found him at my secret spot. I was going to give him shit but the way he watch the ocean. It reminds me of how I often feel looking at the ocean. He had such a peaceful look with haunted eyes. We sat for hours side by side watching the roaring waves. The next day he apologized to me and showed me this world I never had or knew even existed. We had so much fun together and we fell in love. Before he left on the last day he beg me to come with him and I said no. The day he left he ask me to merry him and I agree. He promise me he will come back and get me…but that idiot had to go get caught by you guys and die. But at least Luffy was saved. Anyway when I read it in the news paper I wanted to commit suicide so I can be with him. I ate the fruit that said to be poisonous and turns out to be a devil fruit. So that the story. I have to say this sea stone sucks. I can't talk to him anymore". Garp munches on some bread as he looks at me sympathetically. I'm going for my fifth slice and clean up my plate.

"Sorry I can't remove the seas stone bracelet but how long have you been pregnant"? I smile as I swallow my food. _That sucks but nothing I can do about it. _

"I am two months pregnant today but Ace in my womb should be four months. He growing faster than a normal baby. So in two and half months I will be giving birth to a healthy baby Ace. Then he will age a year for every month". I smile as wipe my mouth and Garp grins.

"Never read a devil fruit like that but that incredible..." Garp suddenly turns to me with a serious expression.

"You can not tell anyone about your devil fruit. That can cause you lots of trouble. Also how do you plan on getting out of here"? He leans back as his hands clamp together. I bite my lip.

"I am suppose to meet my pick up crew at Bird Island. They are really protective of me and since I am not there they have been calling me on my den-den mushi". _Aww man there it is again._ I can feel the snail move for like the twentieth time.

"Jiji you are on my side and you want me out of here right"? I ask and Garp laughs.

"Like I would work with a pirate". He says this but he winks. _He in._

"Then I really have to pee and among other girl stuff. Where the bathroom"? Garp points to the side door.

"Private bathroom"? I raise an eyebrow and he just snickers. _Wow lucky guy. His own private bathroom….Hope it clean. _I smile as I speed walk to the bathroom and close the door. _Wow. The bathroom huge and clean!_ It all white marble and it looks like someone just scrubbed the place. I grab a seat on the toilet and pull out the ringing snail. _First Sabo._ I did not even have to dial as I hear the pulup of my snail go off. _Show time. _

"Where the hell are you? I have been trying to contact you for the last two hours and are you ok"? I can hear anger in Sabo voice but I made sure my snail on silent so only I can hear him.

"I am at jiji base. The reason I am not on Bird Island was because I was captured by the marines. I need you to come get me as fast as possible". I say in a low voice just in case Garp gets company.

"What? Jiji…Pleas don't tell me you are with the old fart! Marco is so dead when I get my hands on him". I sigh into the phone.

"It not Marco fault. If I did not go then Ace would have lost another brother! I want him to keep the one that are still alive. Also I have some valuable info for what they have in store for Ace and I. It pretty twisted". I start telling Sabo everything Garp says. I can see the snail turn from pasty white to dark red in anger.

"That sick mother fucker. Excuse my swearing but that sick"! I nod and frown.

"I agree". Before I have the chance to continue there an angry banging on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up pirate hoe. We are leaving as soon as you finish the fuck in there". The voice was gruff and sounded pretty piss. I open the seat and pull down my pants. _What a dick!_

"Just about done. The spaghetti was not agreeing with my digestive tract". I say and I can hear ruffling on the other side.

"What going on Koko"? Sabo ask.

"Sabo I don't have much time. I have a feeling there some type of tracking device planted in the snail. Call Marco and without bighting his head off tell him everything I told you". The snail grins.

"Of course I have the snail tracing you. There a vivi card in the shell. Smart girl. Be careful. We will come get you as fast as we can". I get up after my business and flush. _I knew Sabo could not leave me alone…God thing too. Thank god for a brothers complex! _

"I will. You stay safe to Sabo". I whisper as I watch my hands. The snail go to sleep and I hide him in the same place as always. I hope I can be saved soon. If not I am going to give Akinu a piece of my mind if I ever meet him!

To be continued….

**So here is another chapter two weeks later. Sorry for the long wait but I had major writers block. Also this is chapter 26 but I deleted a page so I am sorry if it got confusing. ALSO I like how Marco had his inner confession and the flying scene was amazing! He was bad ass who was also still injured from the war. He may be a phoenix but during the war he did get sea stone cuffs on at one point. That has to have given him some damage. Also now Koko has met Garp and who know what will happen but I do. Hahaha Review corner:**

**TO ALL MY GUEST HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BUGGING ME SO MUCH. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! **

**That it. No more review to write about. I look forward to your review on this chapter above. One piece belongs to Oda. **


	26. Pregnant month 2-3

Pregnant month 2 and day 1(but 3 ½ months pregnant due to sea stone)- Pregnant month 3 (4½ months pregnant due to sea stone)

_The moment you are ready to quit is usually the moment right before a miracle happens...Don't give up__-Unknown quote. _

As soon as I exit the bathroom someone decided to hit me in the back of my head and I pass out. I don't know how long I was out for but when I came to my head is pounding and I can't move my arms. I slowly open my eyes and the light caused my pounding head to turn into a full time throb. _Oh fuck hun that hurt!_ Of course still no answer.

"Ahh is seems like sleeping beauty finally awake. GaGaGa". I open my eyes and blink a few times to figure out who raspy voice that is. I move closer to the wall and the cold leak into my back sending a shiver down my spine. I look around and find myself in a lower then average cell. _This is the cell I thought I would get in the beginning. It a plain cell but everything look like it is rotting….Oh my god are those two rats fighting over an apple core? _I go to rub my eyes with my hand but find they can't move all that much because they are bounded above my head. I try again and I can't move them. I look over to see my wrist in chains. _Oh God!_

"Hey girly I am talking to you-ga". I look over to see an older man with a beard, a tattoo on his expose chest that says Love the sea more than my wife, rip pants, and blood is seeping from cuts over his body.

"Oh Sorry…Are you ok"? I ask out of courtesy. _I don't actually care all that much…Where are we going anyway? _

"GAGAGA! You're a funny one-ga. Usually women scream in terror at one look at me. I'm fine. These are measly paper cuts. My name is Bearly…Yours's toots-ga". _Well I have no clue where I am and the government knows so who cares what my name is now! _I give a warm smile and I watch as he blushes. _Why the hell are men blushing every time I smile!? _I felt a normal kick. _Oh thank god! Ace love thank god you are there. I haven't heard or felt you in a few days._ I didn't get anything else after that but that ok. It is a sign he still inside my tummy.

"My name is Koko. Do you know where we are"? The guy blinks and starts laughing._ What the fuck his problem. I don't think I ask that funny of a question._

"Gagagaga. You're the slut that pregnant with the pirate king son child. Oh man you should have just killed off the kid and destroyed that bloodline. They all are nothing but…"! _Oh hell no!_ I go to attack the bastard but the chains are holding me in place above my head.

"Shut the fuck up you ass whole! You know nothing. Have you ever actually met him? Huh beardy"? The guy stop laughing as he looks into my heated glare. The chains continue to hold my arms back but my legs are still free. I try to kick him but he just lucky enough to be out of reach. _That lucky son of a bitch._

"How dare you call my Beardy-ga! I may have not met him but he is nothing but a low sea urchin. Anyone who related to the pirate king is"! I growl as I continue to pull on my restraints. 

"Fuck you! Why I would fuck you up so much if I was not chain up"! I pull harder and all it does is hold me back and hurts my solders. The guy just smiles. _Oh if I could wipe that smug ugly face I would. Stupid chains!_ CLANK! I jump at the sound and at least it startled the dip shit too. We look over and I glare at our new guest. He a tall muscular man with this evil smile.

"Ahh it seems our little prego on bored is up and she feisty. Welcome to your new home. This is how you will be treated from now on pirate whore. If you don't like it well to bad. We are just making a pit stop and dropping Mr. Scum over there at Imperial Down then we are taking you to the marine base. We should get you there in a month. Here your dinner". He snaps his finger and our cell is open. Two guards come in with two different plates. One has stale bread with moldy cheese. While the other had vegetables, roast beef, and potato. The nice plate went to me and the crappy one went to beardy. I smirk as he bark at the marine boss.

"Why does that bitch get better food then me? She caring a parasite"! I pull agents my restraints but I didn't get very far. The marine boss laughs with a sinister smile.

"That is true that she is caring a parasite but I have orders to give her food. How she feed herself is her own problem. So dig in scums of the sea". I smile and the smell is delicious. There is a fork and I realize I lost my sandals at some point. I watch as Beardy tries to eat his food but when you have no hands it a bit hard. I smile as a mouse comes and steals his moldy cheese.

"Hey that mine"! He yells and I laugh as I stretch my toes apart. Ha! _I am now so grateful for my little gift! _I spread my toes and I grin as I put the fork end between my toes. I can feel their eyes widen as I stick the fork into my potato and easily bring the fork to my mouth. _Good thing I am not to big yet. This would have been harder if I was any bigger. _The potato was delicious as I ate the whole thing.

"Wow. You must have been awesome in the sack". Beardy mumble and the marine boss look pretty piss. I eat my meat and vegetables and no one said anything. Probably to stun to say anything.

"Thank you for…". Darkness surrounds me and I find myself dreaming. Time has pass and I have almost been on this ship for a month. My legs are pulled up and my head buried in my knees. _I hate how I can't stop crying. I feel so broken. My arms, head, fuck my whole body hurts! Ace pleas talk to me or pleas anyone! _I never got a reply and no kicking. The sounds of my whimpers are the only thing filling the lonely room. The guards don't talk to me. No one talks to me and I can feel myself crack inside. The snail still in my dirty shirt and I have felt it ring a few times the last few weeks but it not like I can answer the poor animal. Poor thing_. I hate how they only let me down to go to the bathroom. I really want a shower. Now I know how you felt back in Imperial down sweetheart._ _Anyone can rot away if they have to hang like this for all eternity. _The snail in my shirt starts to ring and all I want to do is answer and hear someone voice again. _Please be the crappy guard. _See there is this one drunk guard that watches my cell and he always sleeps on his watch. I look up and for the first time this month my luck is picking up. The guard that supposed to watch me is pass out drunk. I can see the sake bottles litter around his sleeping body. _Yes! _

"Come on out little guy". I whisper and the snail comes out and slides on my knee. Poor thing looks just as bad as me. He continue to ring and I tap the snail with my forehead and the cusha is the most beautiful sound I have heard all month.

"Finally you pick up"! I couldn't help but cry as Sabo voice filled my lonely cell. Joy wash over me and snot leak out of my nose. I look and feel like a mess but a sliver of hope breaks through my misery.

"Sabo, Please tell me, where you are? I can't take it anymore and my body hurts and I don't know if Ace is ok"! I say in a croaked whisper. The last time they gave me water was last night and crying doesn't help me either. Tears continue to fall as I think of my little Ace. _I hope he ok! _I watch as the snail voice turns from concern to anger.

"We are almost there. Hang on a bit longer. I'm going to kill anyone that lay a finger on you! As soon as we get to you we have our doctor at the ready"! The snail glares up at me and I smile for the first time in a long time.

"Pleas... I want to just go home". I hate how I sound so broken. _Dam I am stronger then this! _The snail gives a soft smile.

"Don't worry. We will bring you home soon"! The snail smiles and I gave my best crooked smile back. _Home! I miss it so much. _I don't know how this pass by me but one second the snail is on my knee and then it disappeared. I look up to see the jack ass marine captain grinning down at me.

"Koko you there"? Sabo voice filled the air as the captain grabbed my chin and made me look into his cold eyes. _No! My only way home! _

"Ahhh! What do we have here? It seems are naughty little ho on board has been hiding her little pet. Now who are you talking to on the other line"? The captain grip on my chine tighten and I tried to pull away from him but I can't go far and the chain rattle as my arms moved to protect myself. They didn't go all that far either. My throat lock and I can't say a thing as fear fills me.

"Hey you ass whole! Get your hands off her! I know you are there so don't you dare try anything"! Sabo yelled and the captain look at my little snail and frown. His hand from my chin moved and started to caress my cheek. I turn away and moved as much as I can away from him but he simply had to move his hand. I couldn't help but whimper as his hand went up and went through my hair.

"Now who would I be talking to? Is this the pirate bitch lover? U should give up saving her". I hiss in pain as he pull my hair to the snail. The snail growl.

"You are talking to the chief of staff of the revolution army! There are some really angry people behind me who can't wait to get their hands on you. You can set Koko free and we will end your lives peacefully. If not…". I can feel myself shiver. _Sabo sounds super piss. He sounds really scary too. Ace you have an awesome bro! _ I can feel the captain hand shake in my hair. I move up to see that his face is pale and his mouth is open in surprise. I smile only to scrunch my face in pain as he slap me across the face.

"Wipe that filthy grin off your face! You listen here revolution scum! You can try to come steal this slut but be worn you will not get her back. Bring on whoever you got! We will be ready for you"! With that the captain turned off the snail and the little guy went for a snooze. His cold hard eyes turned to me and with whatever will I have left I glared right back.

"You can bring on whoever you want! We are the marines and we strive for justice. You are not going anywhere. Also I don't know how they are able to find you but I have a feeling this little guy has something to do with it. He coming with me. Have fun in here and your food will be here shortly". I watch as he stomp and slam my cell door. He glare at the drunk marine on the floor and walked away. As soon as he gone I felt my body go slack making the chains rub my wrist. My wrist are so raw and I can feel new blood drip down my arm. _Man that hurts! I can't believe my only way out of here is gone. How can Sabo find me now? Ace please help me…Can anyone help me? _That sliver of hope I felt earlier diapered with the snail that left through the door. I am sure more days went by and I feel like my brain becoming mushy jelly in my head and my sanity about to brake. My cell open and the captain has this disturbing grin as my lifeless eyes stared back at him. _What could he want? _

"Ahh that what I like to see in my prisoners. Broken and lifeless. I am here to get you ready to meet our superior ". I don't move or flinch as he walks closer. His footsteps echo and he has this sick spring to his step. _What the point in fighting. I am never getting save. I am sorry I failed you love and you don't get your second chance of life. Also get me ready for what? _He unlock my wrist and my arms lay limp by my side. My muscle scream in agony as they move for the first time for who knows how long. I lift my arms to see my wrist are cover in blood. The sea stone bracelet is also covered in my dry blood too_. It doesn't really look all that pretty anymore. _I look up and he just snapped his fingers with a smile. Two marines come in and garb under my arms and pull me to my feet. I clench my teeth as pain shoots through my body.

"You know what to do". They nod and I could do nothing but follow them. I have nowhere to go and I let them drag me where ever it is they are taking me. _Where the hell are we going? _I watch as Marines pass us by with this smile. They all had it on like some type of joke that I am out of the loop of. _What the hell? _They open a door and I walk onto the deck with them pulling me along. The warm wind brush along my clammy skin. I couldn't help but smile as I smell the salty breeze of the ocean again and felt the heat my very core. _Oh how I miss you ocean. _My admiration of the ocean lasted ten seconds as I am now at the rails. The marine on my left lets go of my arm and I watch as he tie rope under my arm. I look down confused. _What the..? _I never got the chance to finish my train of thought as they do the worst thing imaginable.

"Have a nice bath"! The marine on the right side with a smooth voice grin as I felt him push me over the rails. I fell the wind brush across my skin as gravity took hold of me and then the pain as my body hit the ocean. Cold ocean water rush over me and I love the way how the water wash away everything. My body feels heavy but I couldn't help but smile as I hold my breath. _I think this is the best thing the marines have done for me since I have been with them. _Suddenly the rope under my arms pull and I brake the surface. I take in a big gulp as they continue to pull me back up onto the marine deck. Water that is mixe with my sweat, dirt, and blood drip back into the never ending ocean. I watch the drops in envy. _I wish I could just fall so freely! _I felt Ace kick me and I rub my tummy_. It okay baby. If I have to join you then becoming one with the ocean is the way I would like to go. I just wish I could have met your brother and see you grow. I love you! _Ace continue to kick like he was telling me not to quit. They got me over the railing and I watch as there was a crowed of them. _See this is why I hate marines. Bunch of cowards and crooks!_ The two marines from earlier pull me up and I am facing the captain.

"Ahhh it seems even the ocean can't wash away the filth. We can't afford to use our good water on such dirt that we decided the best way to clean you is with the ocean you love so much. This you could say is a cleansing before you meet Fleet Admiral Akainu". He snapped his fingers and then a marine with messy green hair walked forward holding a bottle in his hand. When I look into his eyes they showed such pain and sympathy. The way his eyes could never stare into mine for so long shows that he doesn't want to do this. _I guess there at least one person on this boat that has feelings._ He squirts soap into his hand and I close my eyes as I felt his gentle hands go through my hair. I really wanted to hum at the feeling of my head getting message but then he pulled my hair to the left hard and I whimper in agony. The sound of the marines cheering break my heart. I let my eyes open ignoring the stinging pain as soap falls into my eyes. The marine has his hat covering his eyes but I don't miss the single tear that falls down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I join the marine to stop criminals not to become one. I understand if you can't forgive me but I want to help. Please tell me what I can do to save you and your baby". He said in a whisper. His voice was full of regret and I give him a small smile which caused him to look into my eyes. His eyes search mine for something. He pulled my head to the right and I let out a pain shriek but my eyes never left his once. I ignored the sounds of the others cheer.

"I can forgive someone who shows such regret in their action. I can't be free as long as I am chained here. My freedom is with the sea". The marine tear brim eyes widen a fraction and then they became determine. I close my eyes as I enjoy the last bit of my message sculpt. His hands leave my hair and I can feel his hands move and wash my arms. The soap burns my wrist as much as the salt water did but that ok. _At least I will die clean. _His hands move down and then the sound of my only shirt ripping fills the air. _His hands rub my belly so gently. I bet he has a kid at home or his lover is pregnant. The way his hand moves is so gentle over my tummy._ Ace kicks his hand and I feel him smile. His hands moves and quickly washes my legs. He stand back up and just over the roaring of the others he whispers to me so I am the only one that can hear.

"I hope you find peace with the sea". It sounded so sweet as his footsteps move away. I can hear his friends cheer for him and the rope around me pulls me back over the railing. I open my eyes and stare right back at the captain. His eyes are filed with lust as he lets his eyes roam my body.

"Have a nice trip. See you next fall". With his words the marine to my right grins evilly and pushes me once more over the railing. As I fall I smile in peace at the marines. I love how his smile turns to surprise as I fall into the ocean. Once again the water wraps its soothing blanket around me. I open my eyes as I hold my breath. My vision is blurry but I wanted to see my last moments. _Absolutely beautiful! I love you Ace. _I smile as I take a breath but before I could Ace kick me. The ocean wash away my tears and I don't know if it was the devil luck but two things happen to me. One my body caught a stronger ocean under current and two I no longer feel the rope around my chest. I can feel my lungs scream for oxygen as my body flows with the current. The current pulls me to the surface and with as much strength as I muster I kick. I breathe in air as the current pulls me along. I take a deep breath and the ocean pulls me back down into its greedy grasp._ I can't die! I have just gotten my chance to be free! _I swear I have someone looking out for me because suddenly my body is pulled along the sand floor and I look up to see that the water surface is within standing reach. I stand and gulp in air as I brake the surface once more. Suddenly the waves push me forward and pushes me towards the beach. I let my body lay limp on the beach as my lower half still lay in the water. I feel so exhausted but I can't help but grin as I turn onto my back. The sun bright warm rays mixing with the sand in my hair makes me grin.

"I'M ALIVE"! I scream to the sun and I laugh in pure happiness. Tears of joy fall down my face as I grin. Even though my skin is dry, my wet hair sticks to my body, my limbs feel like lead, my body aches, and all I wanted to do is sleep I could never be happier. The melody of wild animals and the smell of the forest lulls me to sleep. I miss the sound of hooves rushing towards me but I did get the chance to hear his voice.

"Ahhh. A doctor. We need a doctor…Oh wait that's me".

To be continued…

**HEY I am back! I know it has been a month since I last updated but I was getting ready for college. That right I got summer homework and I have not had the time to write it. I really wanted to add a chapter before the start of school but so much to do. This week I have been running on four hours of sleep and I am looking forward to my weekend to study Math! Ya drug calculation...Anyway that not the point. I wonder if anyone can guess who said my last line? Can anyone guess;) I spent lots of time on this chapter so I hope you really like it! I found the tittle online and I thought it is perfect for this chapter. Stupid marines! Any way I have Sabo with me today. Hello Sabo. I shake his hand as he glares at me. Hello Starelight. Now how come you are hurting Koko...He pulls out his pipe and hits it agents his hand. I start to sweat...Well you see...ummm...I just...Oh come on I warned the readers ahead of time! I make my point. Sabo doesn't really by it as he continues to glare. That is true but come on. You don't have to chain her up and when do I come in! I want to kill that captain for touching her! I take a step back as I put my hands up in defense. I swear you will...eventually! Don't you believe what comes around go around? He just shacks his head as he puts his pipe away. Sabo can you do comment corner for me? I ask nicely. He grins. Sure I can only if you promise to make sure I am the one that gets to kick the marine ass! I nod. Fine you can kick his ass. Sabo grins. Ok time for comment corner done by me. Ahh my biggest fan ****crossoversfangirl1****. It a pleasure to meet you. Sabo removes his hat and bows his head polity. She giggles and smiles. Pleasure all mine. Sabo smiles as he places his hat back on his head. I would like to say on the writers behave that she apologies for the last chapter. It is true she did rush it a bit because she felt bad that you guys waited so long...Even though this chapter you waited even longer. It will take some time to upgrade due to her very busy scheduled but she promises to add one chapter a month. Also thank you for liking the last chapter and I hope you want me to bash that ass face with my pipe! ****crossoversfangirl1****smiles and nodes and watch as he moves on to the next comment. ****narutolover10110****oh you have no idea on how much I am going to teas my dear brother about this. It will be fun. Also I think Luffy will cry first then ask question latter. BUT yes this is pure black mail gold! Starelight looks forward to reading your next review. To all the Guest! Here is the next chapter! For the future so you guys know chapter 27 will take me a while to write. So pleas can you hold onto the question when I will post the next chapter. If I don't post it in two weeks then comment. I want to hear comment more on what you think of this chapter rather then when the next one coming out. Oh man that was a long speech you wrote me Starelight. Couldn't it be shorter. Nope Sabo it cant and keep going! You have one more! Sabo rolls his eyes with a smile. ****MisukiTheOtaku****...Hey! why didn't you vote for Ace to stay with me?...Sabo got no reply as she runs over to a screen to watch Luffy kick Lucci ass! Actully all the fan boys and girls run over to the screen. Every one cheers as Luffy go into gear second. I grin as I turn to see a wide mouth Sabo. I'm going to go watch this...You are on your own. Sabo rushes over to the screen and I smile. **

**So anyway thank you for reading this chapter and waiting so long. I hope it was up to your standers. If you are wondering here is where I got the quote! . Also I made it to 100 reviews! That amazing. Thank you for reading my story and pleas continue to enjoy. I wish everyone good luck in school and One piece is own by Oda! Untill next time! I am going to go join the fans and encourage Luffy on! **


	27. Pregnant month 3 day 4-5

Pregnant month 3 day 4-5 (? months pregnant )

Reuniting with my Nakama

The smell of herbs wakes me up with the sound of something grinding. I open my eyes and then re-close them as the light blinds me. _What happen to me?_ I look back and I can't help but smile. _That right. We got our freedom back. Thanks for not giving up on me Ace._ _Of course I didn't hear him but it the sea stone on my wrist._ I sit up slowly and pain shoots through my body. I hiss and the grinding stop.

"Ahhh! What are you doing? You have to stay in bed"! I turn to the voice and I think I am hallucinating._ A…raccoon or mini deer is running towards me on two legs. What the? _

"You have to lye back down and rest! You're still badly injured"! _I think I am hallucinating._ I look down at the animal and smile. _If I am hallucinating then I should go along with it. _

"So where am I? I was at the beach….and now I am in a library". The animal smiles as it carefully touches my wrist. It smiles at it hooves moves up my arm to my elbow. _What is it doing? It like it playing doctor. _

"You are in the library on Torino Kingdom. I found you on the beach when I was collecting some herbs to study. What were you doing there? You look like you fell over bored or got stranded". I blink at the animal. _Is he scolding me?_ I rub my belly and frown at the animal.

"I was capture by marines because I am pregnant with Ace child. One marine hated what everyone was doing so he let me go free…ish. He nipped the rope around me and the current brought me here. So yes I was thrown over bored and yes I am stranded. Now this hallucination getting weird". I mutter the last part to myself but the thing heard me as it ear twitch. It blink at me then turn piss.

"I am not a hallucination! I am a reindeer that ate the human human fruit! I am also one of the best doctors around and I have been keeping care of you"! I blush. _So I am not hallucinating._ I put out my hand and feel it soft fur through my fingertips. _It just let me do this. So soft! _

"I'm sorry. My name is Miyuki D. Koko and in my belly his name is Ace. What your name"? I rub my belly as I smile. On the other hand Chopper did not.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper and I don't know how your baby doing. I took some of your blood to test to see your electrolytes and white blood count is…but I found tiny traces of aspirin in your blood. Asprin is extremely bad for your baby and". No. I rub my belly as tears streak down my face. _Pleas don't be dead! Oh god they never gave me any med then how….the food! They may have put it in my food! Oh god no_! _Ace right now I need you to hit my belly with a hard kick! Pleas! _My hand continue to rub and then I chock as I felt him kick.

"Hey your baby not dead and I won't let him die. My captain would be devastate and I have already started you on antibiotics". I look over and wipe my cheeks but I can't stop crying.

"You're captain"? I hiccup and look down at Chopper. He smiling warmly at me.

"Ya! My captain is the uncle to your child! It Monkey. D Luffy! Does he know? Have you met him yet? I know it won't be for another year and half before we reunite but have you told him"? _Wow so many question._ Chopper beaming as he pushes me back down into bed.

"No I have not seen your captain yet and he does not know". I watch as disappointment washes over his face. I let out a yawn as my body feels like lead.

"Sorry about the dizziness. The medication I am giving you does that. Get some rest. You are safe here". I nod into the pillow and allow my eyes to close. The next time I wake up is feeling a hove gently push agents my stomach. I slowly open my eyes and see that Chopper concentrating as he tries to listen.

"Everything ok Dr. Chopper"? He let out a small scream and jump back. He look at me and let out a sigh of relief.

"I am fine. Just you caught me off guard a bit hehe. So your baby heart beat is strong and the baby has one strong kick. I can't see inside though but just by how big you are and the feel I would have to say you are around 14 or 15 weeks pregnant". H_mmm…. That sounds wrong. That would only get me to 3 and ½ months pregnant…_

"I think you have it wrong. I should be six months pregnant right now not 3 and a bit. You are joking right"? I laugh but on the inside my stomach is turning. I watch as he shakes his head no.

"You can't be six months. It impossible because your stomach is way too small…". I bite my lip as I rub my belly.

"You are lying! I can't be three months pregnant. I am six! I am six…What does this mean"? I look at Chopper and he scratches his head.

"It impossible for you to be six. If you are six months then your baby should be dead…but I hear a heart beat and he kick me…hard. It impossible…unless the marines were making you eat something else that can be mask in a blood test. I wonder…May I take some more of your blood for testing"? I nod as I give him my wrist. The sea stone bracelet shakes on my wrist…_That it!_ I bring the bracelet to my face and play with it. _I may always feel tiered but if we can get this off….then maybe_!

"What devil fruit did you eat? That a sea stone and pleas may I have your arm"! I give Chopper the non-bracelet arm and let him do his doctor thing.

"Are you really the doctor of the straw hat crew"? I turn to him and he glares at me. _Wow piss much._

"I am! Luffy my captain and I would sail under no one! I am the straw hat doctor"! I nod. _Good! I can trust him like I trust Robin…Better keep Robin a secret though...I miss her. I wonder if she will try pancake making again. _I let out a hidden giggle.

"I just needed to make sure… I trust you so I will tell you the full truth... Once you finish collecting my blood". I watch as he nods as he has two vials of my blood. My stomach growls and I blush a little. _I wonder if he has food?_ He chuckle as he go to put my blood away.

"I will go get us lunch. I will be right back". Chopper leave me alone and I sigh. _I hope everything ok? I wonder if Sabo kill though bastered or if the Whitebeards are looking for me….I miss them. Maybe Chopper has a den den mushi and I can contact someone._ The sound of the door closes make me look up to a…

"Who are you"? The thing looks at me and laughs nervously. He places a tray of food in front of me then go to…Chopper.

"It me. I can just transform. I am in brain point but what you saw was my human form". I nod and stick a piece of chicken in my mouth. Chopper pulls a chair next to me and I start.

"Ok so I am pregnant with portgas. D Ace". I flatly point it out and I don't think he understand.

"Really you know Ace…? Luffy must be devastated at least he can be an uncle. I wonder if you will have a boy or girl"? I sigh. _He doesn't get what I said…plus he knows I'm pregnant. Maybe he re clearfing. _

"No Dr. Chopper. I mean Ace is in my belly. Like the real Ace. The devil fruit I ate is the life life fruit. It grants me the ability to bring someone back to life. The thing is that my body has to create his body. I am supposed to be pregnant for only four and half months but I have had complication the last month…". To make my point I lift my wrist up to show my sea stone bracelet the marine so generously gave me. I watch as his tray falls to the floor and he go bug eyes. _That the type of response I was suspecting but what a waste of food. _

"Ahhhhh! Ace is inside you! Wow! That incredible. How does that work"? I smile as I rub my belly and chew on some yummy bread.

"Well the fruit lets me choose who I wanted to bring back. Ace and I are lovers. When I found out he died in the paper I went into a depression. You see in my village no one like me and he was the second person to care for me. My village says in the field you should never eat the poison fruit. I was sad and I ate it. Turn out to be a devil fruit. I pick Ace and here I am now. The orb said that Ace will be born with the same body and that when he born it will take twenty months for him to back to normal since he died at the age of twenty…Anyway I think this fucking bracelet is slowing down the process. Is their anyway you can make a key to take it off or do you have a den den? Their is someone I want to call". I waited for a sound but I think Chopper pretty stun right now to say anything. He looks at me and there stars in his eyes.

"You are so cool! The fact you have Ace in there! Oh Luffy going to be so happy! He think his brother dead. Ahhh! Anyway about your bracelet their no one here who can take it off… and their no den den mushi either. Sorry about that". Well that sucks! The door opens and a…cave women comes in?

"Here raccoon-dog is today paper. Ahh I see you are up. How are you feeling"? Chopper steels the paper and I smile up at her.

"A lot better thank you. Your doctor been doing an excellent job taking care of me". The women smiles and I look over to see Chopper dancing with this huge smile.

"You asshole I don't like your complements. So shut up"! _Umm…he looks happy though_. The women rolls her eyes as she leaves with a smile. I snatch the paper and look through the pages. _It seems I have been on the marine ship for a month. This pregnancy is so fucking confusing! I sorta wish Valerie was here to look at you. When I get back to the revolution army then she can tell me how old you are Ace._ I continue to scan the paper and I twitch at what I am reading.

**Unknown sources have been destroying island looking for someone. Has been working with the white beard pirates. No casualties have been reported but marines have been injured. Currently located at Whirlpool Island. **

_Just peachy. They are destroying the grand line looking for me. I guess that where I have to go next. _I give Chopper the paper and move my blankets aside.

"Ehhh. What are you doing? You're not completely heal yet to move"! Chopper rush towards me and I glare at hm. He stops in his tracts.

"Thank you for caring for me but I have to get to Whirlpool island before my nakama destroy the grand line. They are fucking crazy and are flipping island upside down. I have to go before they leave". I stand up and my legs shake a bit. I steady myself and notice I am in one of the cave women cloths. It leopard print dress_. Great! It not like I can wear my cloths anyway. _

"But as your doctor I am telling you to get back in bed"! I cross my arms and walk to the door. He runs in front of me and turns to his big form. I go to my defense stance. If I have to fight I will.

"Get the fuck out of my way! This is my only chance"! I yell at him as I a clench my hand. Chopper glares then turns to brain point.

"Fine! Not like I can stop you. Let get you their safely. Follow me". I follow Chopper out of the library and the island is very pretty. There a big tree in the middle and birds everywhere. We walk up to someone and he looks like the chief.

"Ah racoon-dog what can I do for you"? Chopper tick.

"I am a reindeer! Also I need my patient to get to Whirlpool Island. Can she borrow one of the birds"? The man hum and he look at me. I raise an eyebrow and wait for his response.

"The snow lady can but is she healthy enough to go"? I smile. _Yes! I need to go go!_

"Yes she fine..ish. Anyway thank you". The man nods and I follow Chopper to a bird. I watch as he talk to the bird. _Wow he can talk to other animals!_

"Lulu here will take you there. You have to promise me to be careful and not to push yourself! You are still healing"! I smile as I salute to him.

"You got it"! I climb up the bird wing and the feathers are so soft. The bird look back at me and squawk.

"She says hold on tight…Hey she pregnant so take it careful Lulu"! Lulu nods happily.

"Wait. I have bag for her. Extra food and supplies for journey". I turn to the voice and it the lady who brought me the paper earlier today. She throws up the bag and I put it on my back.

"Thank you for everything. I can't wait to see you in a few years Chopper! Let's go Lulu"! The bird nods and we are soaring through the air.

"What? Wait what do you mean see me in a few years"? Chopper screams and I just wave goodbye. The island far away and the wind pushes my hair back. _Ahhh this feels so refreshing! To bad I look like a pregnant cave women. When I find them the first thing I want is a hug, then food, and this bracelet off_! In silence I am sure the bird and I fly for a few hours. I munch on that really yummy bread and grapes she packs me. I watch as the ocean water changes and it becomes fiercer. I can make out an island in the distance. The closer we get the more the water gets dangerous. Then they turn to Whirlpool. _How can anyone get to the island? You would need like a flying boat!_ Lulu lands in the forest from the outscouerts of town. I pet her head and I watch her fly back. _I hope they are still in this town or I am royally fuck. _I walk through the forest and finally make it out. I look up and the clouds are covering the sun. _What a gloomy place! _I walk down the path and I can feel the dirt and rocks prick my feet. _Oh I need shoes too…and a bath! _The thought of a bath would be amazing. I finally make it and people are staring at me. _I am not surprise though. I would stare too If someone looks like me. _I stop at a vender and he nervously looks at me.

"Hey don't be scared. I am looking for the white beards or a blond guy with a burn on the side of his face. Have you seen them"? The guy laughs nervously and nods.

"They have been here for a week and just twenty minutes ago they left for the docks"! _Oh for fuck sake. _

_"_Which way the dock"? I hurriedly ask as my stomach turns. He points and I run. My legs burn and I hitch as pain go through my shoulders. _Oh man being hang in chains that long has really fuck my shoulder up. I have to make it thou! _I make it to the docks and the revolution boat is to far away but the white beards just left. _My only chance_. I take a deep breath and with the adrenalin I rush to the end of the docks and jump. For a split second I look down and mini whirlpools turn the water. _I hope I can make it. _I close my eyes and then the feel of wood underneath my foot for a split second gives me relief…That lasted only a second because the next second I am rolling across the deck and pain shoots through my entire body. I hiss as I stop moving. The sound of feet surround me.

"Who the hell are you"? I smile at Hiruta voice. I sit up slowly using my back muscles since my shoulders are of no use at the moment.

"Miss me guys"? I teas only for everyone to go star struck. Marco rushes over to me and gets on his knees.

"Koko! Where the hell have you been? We look through this whole island for you"! I smile as he go to hug me. I cry in pain and he quickly lets go.

"Koko what wrong"? I breathe deeply.

"A lot has happen and my shoulder are a bit mess up right now! I had a doctor fix them but I think I landed on them wrong. Can we have one of your nurse fix it or give a pain relief"? Marco nods and Tachi came forward.

"Captain can you do your job and make sure we don't end up at the bottom of the sea"! She snaps and I finally relies the ship is rocking. He nods and I watch as Marco gets to work. The nurse helps me stand up and we make it to the sick bay with me mostly leaning on her. As soon as my but hits the bed I sigh in bless. _How I love the smell of medicine._ She gets to work and does an assessment of my sholder. Turns out it dislocated. I cry as she puts it back in place. _Fantastic!_ The boat shakes bu_t _I am safe_…I am safe!_

"Now I want you to stay here and rest. You must be tiered and sore. The anti-inflammatory will make you drowsy so use it to your advantage. I promise no one will take you away. You are safe here"! She smiles and I all I can do is nod.

"Now don't leave this room. Food will come in a few hours". I nod again as I watch her leave. I rub my eye. _I move from one doctor room to another. At least I have a bed! The bathroom and clean cloths can wait…the hugs too! I want to sleep and they are to busy upstairs anyway to see me. _I get under the clean sheets and as I lay there my tears fall because I am once again home! I close my eyes and fall asleep hoping there is no more action for me and I can relax for a week at least. 

**...So you must think I left this story readers...Well I have not just writers block but it here! I hope you like it. It will probably be another mounth before the next chapter...Interesting news. Someone read my story and ask me to enter it into a contest but I was no where near finish so I can't. That ok though. It nice that I was invited though! So time for review corner:**

YunisuKozakura : **Yes it was Chopper. I know it short but Koko just read info in the paper about her nakama. So the bird brought her there. Good thing she made it in time huh! Hope you like the chapter! **

Kaitou KID 1412: **Yes this is the second Straw hat! She has met Chopper and Robin:) Cute huh? **

crossoversfangirl1: **So I think you got to excited and forgot it still the time skip. Ace has only been dead for over three months now. She wont meet Luffy until the second part. So you will have to be patient! I really hope you like this story and I can't wait to see what you will say! I know I have spent a lot of time on To complete my bucket list but Ace has been introduce and a lot of shit happening so ya. I will make the next chapter eventually though so no need to worry!Pleas review when you can:)**

To all my Guest: **HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you like it:) **

**So I have no clue when a new chapter will be up but it will in good time. Thanks for sticking with me and goodnight or morning or afternoon. Wherever you may be. Oda owns one piece. Night! **


	28. Pregnant month 3 day 12

Pregnant month 3 day 12

Where I belong.

So the world hates me. For one week I wanted to relax but instead I break out into a high fever and my wounds became infected. I spend my first week of freedom in bed with an IV in my arm and sleeping. Lots and lots of sleeping with the time I did wake up I am sure I was hallucinating. Don't remember what though. _Aww my head pounding._ _What happen? I remember hugging Marco then what? Ace do you know_? I got nothing. _Fuck that right. The bracelet. _I slowly open my eyes to see someone looking down at me. _Who that?_

"Finally you are awake. You had us scared for a while there". The lady chuckled and I squint my eyes as I try to recognize her. _Who the hell is she?_ She writing something down in her clipboard as I try to remember who this chick is. _You would think someone would remember the black and red streak hair._ For some reason looking at her pisses me off but her golden eyes look supper cool…_Nothing._ The sound of the door opening and I turn to see who it is only to get tackled by a hug.

"Oh thank god you are ok! I have been worried sick about you! How are you feeling? Are you in pain or anything? Ohhhh I am so happy you are awake and back with us". _I am in pain! _I let out a slight hiss as the women hugs me tightly.

"Kola let go of Koko! She still not good and you are squishing her baby"! _Kola! It her….Ace!_ Kola lets go and I turn to the golden eyes lady. Missing Marco and Sabo walking into the room.

"What wrong with Ace? What wrong with him"?! I say as I rub my stomach. I felt a little relief as he kick back.

"Well I did not see anything wrong with him but when I saw him months back he was growing at a faster rate. I thought you would be six months pregnant by now…When I look again you are only four months pregnant and the baby inside you growing at a normal pass. He developing just fine. I don't know how in the last month you survive on the marine ship but the baby perfectly healthy with no abnormality and shows no signs of distress. I just wish I knew such a remarkable baby now growing so slow. See I told you! You should have let me keep a watch on you instead of playing explorer"! I blink up at her a sigh with relief. Then it clique who she is. _It Valerie! Why is she…Who ship am I on anyway? _

"Thank god their nothing wrong with him…I am so sorry Koko. I should have stayed with you on your travels. Then you would not have gotten hurt". I turn to see Sabo has taken a seat next to my bed. His top hat cover his eyes as he plays with his hands.

"It ok Sabo. You didn't know and I like my independent. It also not your fault". I was going to continue but Marco stop me.

"She right-yoi…It my fault. If only I did not listen to her and I took her with me-yoi". The boy sigh and I gave them each a soft smile.

"Boy it my fault. I wanted the mission and another thing". Everyone look at me as I lifted my arm to show them my sea stone bracelet.

"Can we pleas remove this piece of shit on my wrist. It drains me and I can't talk to Ace or use his powers. Also it has the marine symbol on it"! I shake my wrist and Sabo grins at me.

"Well to remove that we need the original key"! _Oh fuck no!_

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?! This thing is a pain in the ass! You know what can someone just cut my wrist off and sow it back on. I can't take it anymore and Sabo wipe that smug ass grin off your face"! I moan as I glare at the evil piece of metal. Sabo did not and he actually chuckle.

"I can't because we are actually closing in on the marine vesicle. We can just make out the ship. We should catch up within a few hours but you will have to wait until then". I groan. _Only a few hours left and I can talk to you again love. _

"Well Koko-chan if you don't want to wait that long I am sure doctor-san can cut your wrist off and put it back on". I look over and Robin smiling back at me.

"Robin! Hey"! I smile and Koola looks at me sadly.

"You didn't act that excited to see me". Kola sniff as she turn away.

"That because you suffocated me before I had the chance to actually see you…Also who ship am I on"? I look around the sick bay and I really can't tell. Marco smiles as he leans against the wall.

"You are still on the Moby dick. We could not move you because you were so sick. If we did…Anyway no one will be cutting of any wrist-yoi. You will just have to wait until we steal the key back-yoi". I nod. _Nothing I can do about it. _

_"_Umm…How were you able to find them? I mean this is a huge sea…You would think it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack". I scratch me head and relies I really need a bath_. Ahhh…One of the many thing on my to do list. _

"Well the ass whole who stole your snail probably still has it and we have been following your vivi card to it. I can't wait to beat the crap out of him for hurting you". Sabo grind devilishly and I smile.

"That good news…You know what else would be awesome! If I could go take a long needed bath, lots of hugs from everyone, and Food! I don't care what order it comes in but that my to do list"! I grin and everyone chuckles. Kola again smashes into me with her arms around me.

"I can fulfill that hug demand first"! Kola cheer and I could not help but giggle as I hug her back. _I miss them so much…I am so happy to be surrounded by the people I love so much! _I held her tightly and I miss the warmth of her hug as soon as she let go. _Aww! More hugs! _I move my blankets aside and I slowly stand up. I shake my legs to allow the blood flow to go back to it proper place. _Wow my legs feel like jelly!_ Sabo quickly stands up and I grab him to keep my legs from falling.

"What are you doing? You should stay in bed"! I grin up at Sabo as he look down nervously at me. I wrap my arms around him and give him a much needed hug. _Wow! Sabo your heart beat is awesome and nice colon! Smells like the forest._ Ace hits me hard in my belly and I chuckle into his chest. _Don't worry Ace! You still smell the best! Like a bond fire! _Ace softly kicks me and I smile. _I don't know if he can hear me but love you. _

"I am getting my much needed hug and my legs are just piss at me for not using them. Just give them a second to wake up"! My voice sounds a bit muffled from his shirt but I smile as I felt Sabo wrap his arms around me. I let go and my legs are great! I turn to Marco and his arms are wide open already expecting a hug from me. I dive right in_. Ace did you know Marco body temperature reminds me of you_. Still no reply but I did get a small kick. _I can't wait to talk to you again love. I miss you so much_. I pull away and I walk right over to Robin.

"Koko-chan why not we go get a bath together. You can tell me all about your adventure. Hm"? I nod and she turn around. _I guess she not a hugger. Oh well!_ I wrap my arms around from behind her and smile as I can hear her heart rate increase.

"Ohhh! I am coming with you! Let's go"! Kola grabs my hand and Robin chuckles as she pulls me along. _Oh I miss this!_ As we walk along the hall I hug every person I pass. There expression was priceless! Some hug back like Izo, Haruta, Vista. _Vista mustache is still super cool! I will never say this out loud though. _Others stood stiff or pates my head unsure what to do like Namur, Jozu, and Fossa! It was seeing them all and I could not help but have a spring to my step.

"So guys how are you on this ship? Where the revolution ship"? I ask as I hum into the bathroom.

"Well our boat is sailing beside the Moby Dick 2. Ohhhh. We should have Sora join us"! Kola cheer as she mysteriously pull out a snail and call away. _Oh I haven't seen her in a long time! I wonder how Koji doing?_

"So Robin-chan how Koji"? I watch as Robin feature darkens and she frowns. I look at her confuse as I start the water. Kola hung up the snail and I her eyes are dark and her fist clench.

"Guys what wrong? Did something happen while I was away and don't try to hide it from me! I can tell something happen so spill"! I cross my arms as I waited for an answer. _What the hell going on? _

"Koko…Koji the one who sold you out to the paper and the marines. Once we found out we went to deal with him but he vanish. We are still looking for him". Kola says hard and she watching my every move. I scratch my black hair and hum in thought…_For once Ace you are right and this is the only time I will say it! He is someone I never should have trusted…but he did lead me to my nakama though. _Ace kick me in what I think is triumph or trying to get comfy.

"So he a traitor…I hope we catch him. How Sora taking it"? I ask and Robin raise an eyebrow while Kola look wide eye.

"I was not suspecting you to take this so calm. Why aren't you upset or angry? I thought you were friends with him". I smile as I turn off the water.

"I was but Ace always did warn me so I had a small head up. It still hurts that he would sell me out and betray his sister". Robin hums as we get undress.

"Hmmm…Ace-san is quite smart. As for Sora she the one who wants to kick her brother ass". Robin giggles and I stretch only to hear Kola gasp beside me.

"Oh Koko…What happen for you to get such a burn under your arm"? Kola ask as she walk forward to get a better look. I blush a bit but before I can say the bathroom burst open and Sora walks in closing the door behind her.

"There my chickadee! Oh how I miss you"! I smile as I get another bone crushing hug. She walks back and I took this chance to join Robin in the bath.

"Ahhh…You know not having a bath for a month sucks! This is heaven"! I sink deeper ignoring my energy leaving me. I dip under and for a second enjoy the water around me. I sit back up and smile as everyone laugh at me.

"What? You try not bathing for a month"! I snap and they just broke out into full blown laughter. I could not help but join them. After we have all caught our breath I let Robin wash my hair.

"So how you get those burns under your arm"? I hum into the message closing my eyes. _Amazing!_

"Let me start at the beginning". That what I did. I don't know how long we stayed in the bath but I told them of the train ride, meeting the whitebeard crew, how I got taken by the marines, how Ace jiji was so happy to know Ace is alive and warn me of the trouble to come, how I was in the ship cell with my arms above me and I use my feet to eat which I got surprise gasp, how they tied the rope around me and push me into the ocean to cleans me, how one marine who clean me felt horrible and saved my life by cutting the rope so I can be free, and how a talking reindeer saved me from the beach and got me to a ride to the island where I ran to jump on the ship. The girls did not say a single word through my story. I only watch their expression change from happiness to pure anger.

"I can't wait to beat though marines up! They deserve every single beating"! Kola growl as she got up from the bath. My hands have long become prune but I stayed in for a little while. I look over and Robin has a small smile on her face.

"I am happy to hear Chopper-kun ok". She mumble as she to got out. I blink. _Oh ya! Chopper part of Luffy crew. _I let the water out and Sora and I got out together. _Wow! I feel a 1000% better! Now food_! The thought of food made my stomach growl. I blush as I had the towel wrap around me.

"Your stomach still reminds me of a black whole. Just like Sabo"! Kola chuckle and I nod in agreement. Sora handed me some cloths that I left behind and I happily get into my pants and sweater. _Ahh clean cloths too! I love my freedom so much and I am never going back_. We walk out and we work our way to the dining hall. I smile as I see all the men eating away and their lunch. I hop happily as I get in line for food. The crew greeted me and happy to see me better. I look at all the food and I don't even try to hold back. I haven't had a proper meal since I was back on this ship. I place four spoonful of mash potatoes with gravy, stuffing, three chicken legs, two chicken breast, three corn on the cob, and I grab a garden salad. I balance my delicious plate ignoring the chuckles from everyone. I walk over and sit down in front of Marco. He stops drinking his coffee to chuckle.

"I see you still eat as much as Ace". I hum as I start on my salad first. _Got to get my veggie! _Kola, Robin, and Sora join me but with normal plates.

"It seems Sanji-kun going to have to make lots of food. Nami-chan not going to like raising our food bill either". Robin grins and I start my potato.

"Well that too bad…She gonna have to triple the bill because Ace eats more than me". Robin chuckles as I stuff everything in. I ignore the talk around me or how my bodie still feels tiered as I shove food into my mouth. _It so good!_ I finish my plate and stand up to get desert! I easily grabe a slice of cake and ice cream and head back to my seat.

"Dessert? Didn't the last plate make you full"? Kola ask as I hum at the chocolaty goodness.

"I just want something yummy before I take a nap. I'm still pretty tiered". I continue to eat and smile at the people around me._ This is where I belong. With people that care for us. Ace I can see why you called them your brothers. _I take my last bight and Sora grab my plate.

"Chickadee go to your nest to sleep. We will clean everything up". _Ahh Sora bird lines. I miss that too!_ I nod as I stand up. I walk out and the sun beam down on me. I yawn as the heat wrap me in a soothing blanket. I yawn and it the distance I can make out a marine ship. We are still far away but we will be close soon. I look on the other side to see the revolution ship. I can feel sleep start to pull me to a world of my own. While I still can keep my eyes open I walk over to the whale figure head and lay down in the middle so I won't fall off. The sound of waves is the final piece that lulls me to sleep with a smile on my face. _I am finally where I belong._

**Hey everyone. I have been working on this all week and I hope you like it! I wanted something happy for this chapter since the next one will be action intense. I properly won't get to it until Christmas because I have midterms and exams for five weeks! Fun stuff I tell ya but over the brake I will make the next chapter for sure so you gotta wait! So Koko finally back too! No more hardship for her ish. I say nothing. I mean Ace is as big as a four monther and I did do the calculation. I plan this out and it all there! Time for comment corner: **

**crossoversfangirl1: Hey I really hope you like this chapter! It fluffy and not so bad ass as the others. Thank you for being patient and I hope you like this chapter. As for Complete my bucket list I am wondering what Chapter are you on? As for this one. Thank you for the review and I look forward to your next review:)**

**Marco The Blue Phoenix : Well I am happy you like that chapter. I think if that was to happen then they would all cry in joy. I mean they seem like one big happy sappy family! **

**Zelga Lim Li: You have a very good question and the answer is no. It is not incest because it is Ace in Koko belly. It from the devil fruit and ace will still have the same personality, body, blood type, hair, freckles, ideas, thoughts, and it him. He will gain his memory back each month=a year memory. I won't give to much away since that still far off from happening but no it is not and I never thought of it that way. I hope this help answer your question! **

**Guest: I am happy you love the story:) Thank you for the review and here is the update. **

**Thank you all for waiting and I hope you like this new chapter:) One piece is own by oda! **

**P.s if you like anime and medical shows watch Black jack! **


	29. Pregnant month 3 day 12 (Evening)

Pregnant month 3 day 12 (Evening)

I open my eyes to someone shaking my shoulder. I yawn as I open my eyes to a nervous Sabo. I sit up and he grin in apology.

"Sabo what wrong? Is everything ok"? I ask as I look behind him and I can make out the outline of the marine ship. We are so close to setting you free Ace. _Hold on a little longer!_ I stand up and Sabo laughs nervously. I tap my foot waiting for him to spill the beans.

"Well you see…I need you to hide in the ship. It going to be dangerous and I think you have had enough adventure for the time being". I watch as he crosses his arms telling me there no arguing. _Like hell_. I open my mouth to argue but then close it. _I can use this to my advantage_. Instead I pretend to sigh in annoyance.

"Fine you win. I am still tiered. Where do you want me to hide"? Sabo nods in satisfaction and smiles._ As if he won. _

"It for your own safety. I want you to hide in storage. Ok"? I nod and wave behind me as I go to the door. _As if I would sit around._

"Ok. Find that key Sabo so I can talk to Ace again". I open the door and walk down the stairs.

"You got it Koko"! I grin and grab a seat on a free crate. To be on the believable side I even lock the door behind me. As I thought someone came to check the door. Only to leave once they can't come in. I rub my belly with a smile.

"Soon my love I can hear your voice". I whisper and I grin as my hand felt a small kick. I jump in my seat as the sound of a canyon go on. The battle begins with the sound of war cries. I stay seated as I hear sword clashing above me and gun fire. The sound slowly calm down and now the time to go. I unlock my door and look both ways. _Good no one here!_ I run down the hallway and make it to the deck. I dive behind barrels as a gun shot almost hit me in the head. I shake in my spot and listen to my beating heart in my ears. _That was way to close for comfort_! I carefully look behind my hiding spot and I felt my stomach turn. Blood splatter across the deck and marine body's lay everywhere. I look over and the battle on the marine ship._ Do I really want to do this? Ace I…Maybe Sabo right…Maybe I should leave the fighting to him._ I cringe as the memory of falling over bored and being humiliated. I rub my belly nervously as I watch everyone fight for me. For us…_I have to help! Ace do you think I can do this?_ I smile as Ace kicks my stomach. _That either means go for it…or I am a huge idiot for doing this. I am taking the first one._ I take a deep breath as adrenaline pumps through my veins. _One…two…three!_ I move from my hiding place and run to the other ship. I jump and land on the other side. I stand up only to duck as a sword go over my head. I look up and our eyes widen as we look at each other.

"You! What are you doing here"? The marine that saved me hiss as he grab my hand and pulled me into the closes door. I smile as I never let my eyes leave his dark green ones.

"I need the key to my bracelet! Do you know where it is"? I ask and I watch as he contemplates his action. If he helps me he a criminal. If he takes me now he a hero to the marines. He looks down at his sword then his shirt.

"Why do you hate the marines"? I blink as I watch him stare at me with such intensity.

"Why"? I qwestion him and he just continues to stair at me.

"Just answer the fucking question"? He barks and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Ok. When I was little the marine came to our village when I was around thirteen. They watch as people pick on me and started fights. They just watch and did nothing. I hated them for that…then they killed my fiance because he has tainted blood. They killed someone not for their crime but for who their parents are. A child is born innocent. They are not their dad or mom but the world saw that. That why I hate them". I watch as the marine shielded his sword and grab his shirt with pain.

"I…I hated watching them hurt you. I wanted to know your crime. They said it because you are harboring a devil child…That not fair! I agree with you. I join the marines to be a hero but all I see are devils behind the mask since I join. I'm done… I will help find you're key. I know where it is"! The marine tore his shirt off and step on it with tears of frustration. I smile sadly. _It sucks to watch someone dream die._

"Come on. By the way my name is Tatsuo…What yours"? I smile as I follow him down the many hallways. _I don't remember it being this big._

"My name is Koko. Since you are helping me…What are you going to do? If you stay here they will kill you for helping me"! _I don't want him to die! He too nice and innocent for that!_ I watch as he turns to me and grins with a secret behind his eyes.

"I have been keeping a secret from the marine for years. I wanted to move up in ranks with my own power but this I think would be an awesome time to burn the hose down. As for what I will do…I guess save my wife and kids and run for the rest of our lives". I watch him chuckle darkly. _I wonder what he been hiding from them?_ I shrug my shoulders as we enter the office. _Still that not a life for a child. I would know! _

"Hey Tatsuo I know the perfect place for you and your family! Why not join the revolution"? He look at me and frowns.

"I think they will want to kill me more then let me join". He go to the desk and opens the drawer. I smile as he pulls out the key to my bracelet.

"Don't worry about that! I can convince them and that my key! Thank you so much for the help"! He nods and go to hand it to me. I reach out but a gunfire rings through the air and I watch as Tatsuo falls to the floor. My eyes widen in fear. _No! _

"I can't believe you! Betraying us like that. You deserve to be dead. Don't worry tramp you are next"! At the door is that ass whole captain and he now pointing his gun at me! I back up as the captain grin sadistically.

"Die with that little demon"! I close my eyes as the gun fires. _I guess this is the end honey. See you in the afterlife!_ The bullet flies through the air at me but to my luck someone pulls me to the floor and the bullet go right over my head. I look over and see a grinning Tatsuo. My eyes dart to the floor as silver blood pools under him. _Silver blood? What the hell?_ I look at him confuse and he smiles showing me his sharp fangs. He stands up and brings me with him.

"Here the key. I will kill this bastard. As he is fighting me you run off this ship and get out. You got that"? All I can do is nod as he gets in front of me. The captain raises an eyebrow as he points the gun at him.

"Silver blood? Pleas what can you do to me"? The captain laughs and Tatsuo laughs with him.

"Oooo I can't wait to take you down. I have been meaning to punch you across your ugly face for a while"! I move to the side as I watch Tatsuo revel a black quarter moon on his forehead, he has two black ears above his green head, he grows claws, and a big black bushy tail comes from his behind. It swings dangerously behind him. He waits no time and with speed I never knew existed he throws a right jab upper cut to the captain stomach only to fly up through the floorboards. I gawk at the hole.

"Whoops I think hit him too hard. Hope he is not dead…Now Koko get out of here. I can fly so I will meet you on your boat". I nod and run out of the broken room._ I am not complaining with him! The faster I get out of here the better!_ I grin as I make it to the deck and the captain firing at Tatsuo only for him to dodge each bullet with ease. He grins and I watch Sabo swing his pipe down on the captain head. _That one way to go._

"Way to go"! I scream only to hit my forehead. _I am an idiot for doing that_. My outburst cause everyone to look at me. Shit and double shit! Some of the still remaining marines surond me.

"Shit! Koko"! Sabo yells only to get distracted by other marines. I look around and everyone busy. _Shit!_

"Haha look what we have here? We all thought you drown but now we can kill you ourselves. I think that more fun". A marine said to my left. I grin as I unlock my bracelet. It drop to the floor and I grin as flames dance around me. "You idiot"! Ace yells for the first time in my head. _I love you too!_ I grin as tears come to my eyes. The merins jump back from the flames and look at me wide eyes as steam roll off my arms. I go into my fighting stance and grin. It time we kick some marine ass! _What do you say honey? Up for some payback?_ "Hell ya. They are fucking dead for hurting you"! Ace turn up the heat as flames dance around me dangerously. It almost like he standing right beside me.

"So who killing who now"? I ask sweetly as I run to the guy in front of me and do a right round house kick. I can't help but grin as the man falls and grips his face in pain. I can just make out burns on his cheek. I waste no time and rush to the closes man to the right and throw and left jab to his chest. He falls to the floor and rolls around the floor trying to get rid of the flames that lick up his chest. "Duck to the left"! Ace yells in my head and I do as he says just as a sword swings where I once was. _Thank you!_ I twerl and kick him in the side. "Nice hit"! ce grins as I watch him wither on the floor.

"Koko we have to get off the ship now yoi"! Marco yells above me. I don't ask as I jump off the ship only for Marco to soar under me.

"Hey what the deal"? I ask and when he glides around my eyes widen as the ship up in flames. "They tottally deserve that"! Ace mumbuls and I nod in agreement. _They sure do!_

"I can't let you on the ship until you put out your flames yoi"! I look down and my body still has flames dancing around me in a soothing hug. "I miss you too. I guess I went over bored". Ace grins in my head and the flames vanish. I chuckle as I rub my tummy and receive a soft kick.

"I miss you to Ace. I love you so much…Also I think you did perfect"! I say sweetly only for Ace to chuckle in my head.

"Ace flames yoi"? Marco look's up to me as he sores down to the Moby dick two. He lands swiftly and Haruta whistles as she comes up beside me.

"That some handy work you got their…I had no idea you ate Ace fruit". I hum as I get off the soft blood feathers. Marco go back to normal and Sabo marching towards me angrily.

"I told you to stay on this ship! What the hell were you thinking…You could have died"! Sabo burst and I let him rant. "My bro pretty mad but you should have listen to him". Ace scolds me in my head and I can't hold back the sigh. _Not you too…_. I smile as Kola attacks me in a hug.

"I am so happy you are ok. I was so worried"! Kola cries and I rub her back in small circles to calm her down.

"Sorry but Ace is back! So ya….It his flames that surround me"! Everyone eyes widen.

"How is that even possible? When you die the devil fruit leaves the body and go to the nearest fruit"! Someone yells and I shrug my shoulder. "Don't look at me! I don't know how I am able to do it either". Ace says in defense and I smile.

"I don't know and Ace does not know either"! Everyone whisper then Marco smirks as he puts his hand up to tell everyone to be silent..

"I am happy you are safe and Ace is free. This calls for a party yoi"! The whitebeards cheer and I roll my eyes. "Yaa a party"! Ace turns in my stomach. _It not like you can party Ace. No booze!_ Ace groans and I chuckle at him. _I can still eat though._ That seems to cheer Ace up as he kicks me happily.

"Permission to bored". The voice yells over the cheering and everything go silent. I look over and I grin to see Tatsuo floating before our ship. He looks good other than the dried blood on his shoulder. I push through people as I run to him.

"Permission failed/granted"! Sabo yells with me. I turn to Sabo with a glare. Tatsuo frowns and his tail on his uninjured shoulder.

"Sabo he saved me! He lead me to the key and he wants to join the revolution army! He hats how the marines treat people. Tell them Tatsuo what you told me"! I cross my arms and Sabo frowns as he waits for an answer.

"Honestly I hate what I have join. I thought they would help save lives. That what I join…to be a hero. But all I saw was devils behind the mask. Pleas let me join the revolution. I can give you so much info and I hate them all! Pleas I beg of you. Let me take them down with you! I will do anything to join you guys"! I watch Tatsuo beg as he floats there waiting. I watch as Sabo looks him up and down.

"I will let you join with one condition…". Sabo smiles as he puts his hand out.

"You have to party with us"! I squeal in happiness as they shake hands and Tatsuo landed beside me. I am gently push to the side as our nurses are at his side already fussing over his shoulder. _Look like things will go back to normal._ "Nothing normal on this ship. I chuckle as Ace is so right.

To be continue...

**It has been two mounths and I am so sorry for the long wait. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! I am just supper slow writing it because I love writing To complete my ****buck list! I repeat I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! ACE WILL BE BORN...Eventually but he will! I am not giving up untill the end! So don't give up on me. I understand if you did though. Onward to comment corner...**

Guest: To al my guest thank you very much for the review who ever you may be. Here is the update you all have been waiting for! Enjoy!

narutolover10110 : Yup Ace is jelous but that ok. Hopfully you are still with me and enjoy this chapter.

**So School starts on monday and I don't know when I will get back to this story. I will but when...I don't know. Enjoy what you have and happy reading. One piece is own by Oda! **


	30. Pregnant month 4 day 11

Pregnant month 4 day 11

_Snake bites save by the straw-hat _

To say the least...two weeks have gone by fast. It feels like a life time since I was hanged with my arms above my head and had to eat with my feet. It feels so nice to take a bath and eat good food! We split from the Whitebeards the first week. Ace made me cry so hard…well he cried to but I can only hear him but we promise to meet in the new world when Ace is older. The second week was so nice and I did not have to worry about anything. Sabo would not leave my side…I don't mind anymore though. I really don't want to be alone anyway. Too much shit has happen and I am much bigger now. Not to the point I can't bend but I have a bulge. Robin has done a lot of training and can make a huge arm out of the ground! I have a feeling over time she will get even better. Also I have been controlling Ace fire. Well sorta…it gets out of control and I burn more walls and people then I can count. Luckily no one got severely hurt…Just really charred. Thank god there is an amazing/annoying doctor working with the revolution. So today we make it to a new island and only women are allowed on the island…I think Kola said it is called Amazing Daisy! Now why would anyone call it that! Such a silly name. So here I am in my room going through my closet. I grin as I feel Ace kick me good morning.

"Good morning Ace! Ready to go on Amazing Daisy island! I wonder why would anyone call it that ? Such a weird name"! I say out loud as I stare at a dress or go for shorts and shirt. I hear Ace snort in my head.

"What"? I raise an eyebrow as I stare at my clothes on my bed. _Which one? Which one?_ "It not Amazing Daisy it Amazon Lily…Go for the shorts. You always did have a nice ass". Ace chuckles and I can feel my checks heat up as I slide my jean shorts on and a simple red t-shirt. Just as I re hang up my dress there was the usual knock on my door.

"Koko you ready for breakfast"? Kola yells and I look in the mirror. My belly getting there._ Oh I can't wait to hold you in my arms. You are going to be so tiny! _"Just go to breakfast". Ace growls as I open the door. I smile as Kola, Robin, and Sora are waiting for me.

"Morning guys! Ace and I are starving! I hope there are chocolate pancakes". Robin chuckles under her hand and I grin as we walk into the dining room. I look around and all the guys are…groaning and looking upset? _Am I missing something? _I just grab my delicious pancakes. It seems the cook still did not forgive me all those months ago as he packs it high still giving Robin and I the stink eyes.

"It seems he still mad at us Koko-san". I nod as I sit beside her at the usual table. I look over and Sabo out of everyone looks…well normal.

"Ok is it just me or is all the guys cats die or their grandma get run over by a reindeer? I mean they all look like the world ending"! I ask as I take a bight. _So good like usual!_

"Well the island only allows women on and if a man decides to take a stroll he is sentence to death. So we are going to get the supplies. The men are upset because they won't have the chance to see the most beautiful women in the world. She rules the island, is a Shichibukai, and her name is Boa Hancock". Kola glares down at her pancakes as I finish up. I frown as I cross my arms.

"What makes her so beautiful? You may be beautiful on the outside but you can be this cold, decaying bitch on the inside. The way I see it is everyone gorges. It just how you show it. I mean Kola you are to me so pretty! Robin you have the prettiest black hair and blue eyes. And Sora you have the funist personality out their"! I smile as Sabo nods while he drinks his coffee. He does not relies that by nodding he made Kola blush and Robin smiles at me. Sora grins as she scoffs down her food.

"Aww thanks chickadee"! Sora says sweetly.

"Why thank you! You know I have always admire the way your black hair dances in the wind when it snows. You look like a Yukki-Onna(Snow women) waiting for your next pray to bring to eternal sleep". Robin chuckles as she puts down her coffee. I blush as I remember reading picture books of Yukki-Onna. The women were always so pretty.

"Thanks". I mumble as I stand up. "Koko can you do me a favor…Also you are way prettier then Hancock-sama". Ace says in my head as I walk back from putting my plate away. _Sure thing hun! You know I would do anything for you. _"I want you to find Hancock and ask about Lu. She help rescue me so she not so bad but she is….interesting. Pleas I need to know how he is"! Ace yells the last part and I sooth him buy gently rubbing my stomach. I miss the instruction Sabo was giving me as I talk to Ace. _Of course I will! If she help save you then she a friend of mine! _ I look up as Sabo cleared his throat as he look at me skeptically.

"Did you get all that"? Sabo ask and I smile.

"Nope! But I am sure one of these ladies can fill me in! Let's go"! I watch Sabo rub his forehead. It can't be that important. Kola grab my hand and we are off.

"You should pay attention. Sabo was telling us what we needed". Kola looks at me as if she was scolding a child.

"Well I was busy talking to Ace and as much as I want to help you guys...I have a mission! How safe is this island for me"? I walk off the ship and aww at the forest. I smile as the salty sea breeze makes me feel at home. I look around and Robin missing.

"Well this is an island of women so nothing should go wrong…Just stay out of trouble. Do you want one of us to go with you"? I hum as I think over Sora words._ If I have one of them along then I can be safer but then it would be harder to get to Hancock. _

"No. I think I will be ok but where Robin"? I wave as I am about to split up from them.

"She wants to explore the forest so it just us three"! Sora fills me in but I did not get far either as Kola grabs my wrist.

"Oh no you don't! Even if we are allowed on this island we still need to ask permission to be allowed to buy supplies! If you paid attention then you would have known that"! Kola drags me through the streets as I aww at my surroundings. There are so many different shapes and sizes of girls. _They were not kidding. I have not seen a single man anywhere. How do they reproduce?_ Leaving that question in the back of my mind I also notice a lot of them are staring at me. _Ace why are they staring at me? _Ace kick me to tell me he has no idea. Well my answer is told as a little girl no more than eight runs up to me.

"Mam do you have a parasite in your belly"? I giggle as I bend down to her eyes level. It seems that this kid question has caught the attention of the other women's._ Well that explains why they were looking at me. _

"No parasite. I am pregnant and going to have a baby in a few months". The child eyes widen as she looks at my belly. I blink and suddenly I'm surrounded by different girls of the village. They are either grinning at me or trying to help me up by ripping my arm off. _Holy shit they are strong!_

"Ohh how long will it be? Do you have a name? I wonder how strong she will become! Have you been lucky! How dare a man touch you"! I blink as everyone is yelling question after question at me. Also a lily necklace is place around my neck and rice balls are shove into my hand.

"You must eat and be strong"! A very large women smiles at me. I nod as I eat away.

"I think chickadee is famous around here". I hear Sora outside the swarm of women's.

"Ok ladies I will answer all your question then I must go see your leader to ask permission to stay here and get supplies. So I am five months pregnant. My baby name is Ace and yes a man touch me but we were engaged….anyway if you pleas step aside my nakama and I must go". Well it work…sorta. They parted like the red sea but as I walk down they kept trying to rub my belly. _Ok this is annoying._ "Want me to burn them"? Ace ask and I sigh. _No just let them get it out of their system._ I make it out and I breathe in. _Ahh not so squish anymore._

"Excuse me. If you like I can show you the way". I look over and smile at the young lady. She has short blond hair, fur as a skirt and bra, and a green snake wrap around her torso. Now that I think about it…. Most of the women do have them either around their arms, legs, or stomach.

"That would be very much appreciated. Thank you for the help". Sora smiles as we follow behind blondie. _Wow Sora can be…not so full of energy. I am impress._

"My name is Margret. Sorry about early. It just when someone is pregnant it brings good luck to our island in some way. One time it brought us the best harvest we ever had. Another time it increase all our strength". I nod._ So they really believe in that stuff?_ We make it to the palace and I aww at the huge red castle. We follow behind Margret down some halls and she knocks on the huge door. It opens up and there is the women with long black hair, white skin, big bust, and she looks like she is beyond all of us. _Pretty yes but most gorgeous women in the world…No._ Ace snorts in my head as we walk forward. I notice this huge snack she sitting on is actually her chair. _Wow. _

"State your business with Hancock-nii". I look over and it a tall women with long green hair, big head, and snack tongue? The other women who I assume is another sister. She has orange hair and round body. Kola walks forward with her usually bubbly smile with a small blush? _Is Kola blushing? You have got to be kidding_. I hold my tongue as Hancock look at us bored.

"Well we ran out of food and since you were the closes island we came to you. Please let us buy supplies then we will be on our way". Kola bows and removes her hat. Hancock yawns and waves her hand.

"Fine but make it quick! I have plans and I need to get ready". I watch as a blush forms on her cheeks. _I think madam Hancock has a crush on somebody. _Kola smiles in thanks and turn to leave. I am about to follow until Ace kicks me to remind me. _Thanks hun._

"Miss. Hancock may I speak to you alone". I get straight to the point and watch as she raises an eyebrow at me. On the other hand everyone looks at me confuse.

"Why would I waste my precious time talking to the likes of you? You would be just a waste of my time". I breathe in to calm my ranging rage.

"It about Luffy". I try to reason and it did something but not what I am expecting. As soon as I said Luffy she sits up and glares at me. I rub my belly to calm down and Ace kick me to encourage me on._ I have a bad feeling about this. _

"How do you know my beloved"? _Ahhh that it_. On the other I hear Ace gasping in my head. "Wow I had no idea my little brother had it in him". Ace says stun. _Ok…._

"Well I am pregnant". I never finish as pure horror washes across her face until anger.

"How dare you rape him. Mero-Mero"! My eyes widen as she puts her hands together and…hearts are soaring towards me. _Well death by hearts. What a way to go._ I think sarcastically. I blink as I fall to the floor and I look up at a stone statue Kola. She has her hands out and leaning forward. What scares me the most is she has her eyes wide open as she stares down at me. _Kola..No._

"Wrong bitch but that ok. You will forgive me because I am beautiful". I get up and glare at the brat.

"Kola"! Sora runs to her side.

"Sora look after Kola…And you ugly pompous Bitch! How dare you! Turn her back"! I yell as I stare her down. I snarl as her eyes widen.

"How dare you call me ugly you fat pig! I hereby sentience you to death! Bring her to the Arena"! Hancock orders and her sister nods as green snake grabs my arm. Her guards surround us and I can feel my skin start to heat up.

"If you listen to me"! I try to explain but pompous is already gone. Sora looks at me worriedly as she picks up Kola carefully. I let snaky pull me along. They push me into the arena and I look around. The whole village is here to watch me. I look at the entrance and see Kola still frozen solid with Sora protecting her.

"Well do you know why you are here"? I look over at pompous as she glares at me.

"How the hell would I know bitch?! You won't let me finish talking"! I get into a fighting stance waiting for her to come at me. _What is she going to do?_ "You should have started with something different". Ace scold me. _Now not the time. I need her to turn Kola back to normal._

"How dare you! Sandersonia, Marigold. Do you think you can take out this slut on your own"? I growl as I get into a fighting stance.

"What?! Are you chicken you will loose against me. Can't fight me yourself because you are scared of killing me or maybe you don't want to kill the baby? Why are you sending your sisters out to do the dirty work? You are just a slimy snake who hides when there danger. Get down here you ugly cow"! I feel Ace fire wrap me in a warm hug but I don't let my fire out yet. _Not yet._ "How did my brother get her"? Ace mumbles and I shrug my shoulders. _I have no idea but your brother must be amazing. _I hear Ace snort. "Amazing is only a small part of it". I watch as she stands up and glares down at me.

"You would be a waste of my energy. Kill her". I watch as her sister's jump down and turn into supper large snakes. _Oh shit! I think I have a fear of snakes now._

"How dare you talk to my sister that way. Prepare yourself to die". The orange sister yells. She was the rather large one and now she the rather large snack. I dodge as she try to bight my head off. I run and jump over tails as they try to kill me.

"Chickadee I am…". Sora go to run but I glare at her.

"Stay there and make sure nothing happen to Kola. I will deal with these pest". I scream as I jump over a tail. "Shit! Koko duck"! Ace screams but not like I can in mid air. I grind my teeth as a green tail wraps around my body. I look up into deep green eyes as she hisss at me.

"I wonder how long it will take before I can pop that baby out of you". My eyes widen as I feel her tighten. _Ok this is bad. Ace fire pleas. _Ace heats me up but no flames…._Hun! Flames would be fantastic now! _"I can't! I use up to much yesterday during training. I can heat your body but that it"! Ace sound frantic in my head as her tail tightens. _Then do it!_ I feel my body heat up and the snack hiss more angrily. She tightens and my eyes widen as fear washes over me. I look over and I spot a confuse man standing beside Hancock. _I thought no men allowed on this island. _The tail tightens even more and I can't expand my chest very much.

"Hancock who that"? My eyes become blurry as I make out the guy voice. _Ace...Ace you still alive?_ I gasp as I try to breath. "Ya but it to tight in here. I can't breath". Ace voice drifts in my head. _Hold on a bit longer. I will try reasoning with her one more time. _With my last bit of breath I gasp out what I was trying to tell her earlier.

"Stop pleas...I was trying to say... that I am pregnant... with Ace child!... I am engage to Luffy brother". I close my eyes as I feel my mind slip to unconsciousness. I feel the pressure release and I breathe deeply as I worriedly look at my stomach. _Ace are you ok? _Ace kicks me to reassure me. _Oh thank god! When we get back I am having you check out._

"What! Sandersonia put her down now"! I feel the snake shiver as she gently puts me down and transforms back to her normal self. Her other sister did as well. I look over and there this guy running at me. He was beside Hancock earlier. He has black hair, a blue shirt wide open to show a huge burn scare in the shape of an X on his chest, jean shorts with fuzzy rims, a scar under his left eye, and a straw hat. _Now what?_ Ace kick me as the straw-hat guy stands at me with wide tear filled eyes.

"Do you really have Ace baby in there"? The straw hat boy ask me. Pure sadness swim in his onyx eyes. "Oh Luffy what happen to you after I died? It all my fault. What have I done". Ace says horrified in my head and I am sure he looking at the scar. See he sees what I see. I don't know how it works but it does. _Happy to see you are ok._.._Ace it not your fault! _I try to say but sadness washes over me.

"So you are Luffy". I say as tears start to gather in my eyes. I relise that when Ace gets a strong emothion it also go through me. So when he furious I feel furious. So Ace must be supper sad because tears start falling.

"Ohh Luffy... I". Hancock looks down and bights her lip. Never thought she can look like that. Luffy seems to ignore Hancock as he look at my tear stream face only for him to start crying too.

"Well. Ace...". Luffy never finishes as his hat covers his eyes. I grab his shirt and pull Luffy into a hug. I can see small flames dance around us for a second before they disappear. _No flames huh?_ I question but Ace just kick me.

"The baby kick me". Luffy falls to his knees as his hands rub my tummy. I grab his wrist and lift my shirt. I place his really soft hand on my stomach and Ace kick him harder. Luffy eyes widen and more tears fall.

"What the baby name"? Luffy looks up at me and I sit in front of him. I smile as I look at him.

"His name is Ace since Ace is actually in my tummy". I say and Luffy eyes widen even more if that possible.

"What"? Luffy squeaks as he looks at my tummy.

"I ate the life-life fruit. The fruit put Ace sole in my belly and I am growing him inside me. You will have your brother back. He alive inside me". I say calmly and Luffy eyes widen as he looks at my belly.

"Ace. Ace. Ace! You in there! Can you hear me"? Luffy yells and I giggle.

"Yes he can. He been talking to me in my head". Luffy looks at me and grabs me in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ace is alive! Ace is coming back"! Luffy cheers as he spins me. I smile as he puts me down. I look back and Hancock looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry..". I frown as I cross my arms.

"I will forgive you as soon as you un-statue my nakama". Hancock nods and I watch as Kola becomes normal and look around confuse.

"What happen"? Kola ask as I grab her in a bare hug.

"How do you feel"? I ask and she scratches her head.

"Umm…Ok but what happen"? Kola looks around and spots Luffy. With a knowing smile she looks back at me.

"Do you think Sabo should see Luffy"? Kola whispers to me and I look over at the still balling Luffy. "I think that will be to much for Lu. Not today". Ace beams as his warmth surrounds me.

"Ace says not too. Save it for another time. I don't think now the time. Kola why don't you back to the ship and rest". Kola nods but frowns.

"You know chickadee we really do need food". Sora rubs her forehead and I can see the way her body tense and ready to spring into action at any movement.

"As apology pleas take all the supplies you want. Anything for my sister in law"! I cough as Hancock looking me with a warm smile. _Did she say sister in law! And she smiling at me like we are sisters! So…_ No words come to mind as Luffy by my side.

"Can I talk to Ace"? Luffy ask and I nod to let him start.

"Of course you can". I look at him. Luffy squats down and glares at my tummy…._Ahhhh what?_

"Ace you idiot! How dare you give your life up for me?! You promise me you would never die and you did! How could you leave me all alone"! Luffy is angrily glaring but is soothingly rubbing my belly. Ace talks to me and I repeat every word he says.

"Luffy I am so sorry. I just…I could not let him kill you. You know as a big brother I have to always save a cry baby like you. I just wish I could have seen you to the top…But now I can with Koko help. Luffy I can't wait to see you become stronger and become the King of the pirates". I finish and Luffy starts balling as soon as Ace kicks him one more time.

"Ace! You better join my crew so I can protect you"! Luffy cries as he rubs his cheek into my belly. I grin.

"We sure are! I am meeting up with your crew at the two year mark! Ace should be around 16 or 17". Luffy looks up at me confuse. I smile.

"It complicated but just know that when we meet up Ace will not remember the war. He will remember you but not everything. His memory will return in time so just….give him time". Luffy grins and nods his head.

"Of course. This time I will not let Ace die because of me. I will become stronger so I can protect my family. I am going back to train. I have to get stronger…but after a feast to celebrate"! Luffy cheers and Hancock by our side. _When did she get there? _

"We have a feast already waiting for you! I made it for you to show my love for you". I gawk as Luffy eyes widen and drool actually falls out of his mouth. _You know Ace. You drool just as bad as he does_. Ace chuckles in my head. "Ya but he has a larger apatite then I do". That impressive. I turn back to my nakama with a smile.

"Do you mind telling blue gentlemen I will be back late"? I grin and Kola giggles. "Nice nickname for Sabo. Suites him". Ace sounds pretty amuse in my head and I grin. _I know right! It awesome name! _

"No problem chickadee. See you latter and be safe". Sora hugs me and I wave as they walk off. Kola looks so drain. Then some of the girls swarm them and drag them to…somewhere. I feel a hand on my arm and look back as Luffy has more drool dripping down is chin.

"Come on. Time to party"! Luffy drags me through the town and I smile as Luffy drags me into a large tent with food scatter everywhere. "Wow they know how to feed Lu"! Ace awws and Luffy grabs a seat and starts shoving food into his face. I do the same and follow suit. _Fuck manners! It was a long day._ I shove a potato into my mouth and watch as Hancock attempts to make Luffy love her. All I see is Luffy seeing her as nakama. I feel that darkness behind my eyes.

"Well Luffy. It seem I pick up your brother eat and sleep". I say as my face falls on a plate of meatloaf. _Ace you have great brothers who love you. I love you! _"Love you too"

_To be continue…._

**Ok...I know it been like months since my last chapter. Like a long time. I want to say thank you to all my readers. I did have writer block but I have not given up. I had an idea hit me and I went with it. I plan on taking Koko to the ninja way! If you know what that means. She is five months pregnant and she is only getting bigger! I hope you are still with me. So comment corner time:**

**Nurqistina: Thank you so much for saying that. I know it been a long time since I updated so I hope you are still with me. It will be a while before I update again but I will try. Thank you.**

**Guest: Here your update. As for the next chapter I have no clue. It will happen but not sure when. Hope you like it. This go to both Guest who wrote to me.**

**narutolover10110 :I am happy you are. I like writing so pleas continue to enjoy. It takes a while before I write my next chapter but I will! So stay with me!**

**Guest: I will finish my story! It will happen. I may have writer block but I will finish! No matter how long it takes. Just give me time!**

**So I finish college! I have preceptor ship so I will have more time! Thank you for reading and I look forward to your next review. One Piece is own by Oda! Stay classy!**


	31. Pregnant month 4 day 12

Pregnant month 4 day 12

_Past reviled in the bath. _

A yawn escape my lips and I snuggle in deeper into my soft pillow and sheets…._Ok these are way too soft to be mine._ I slowly open my eyes and look at the soft pink sheets. _This is…not my room. What the?_

"Your finally awake future sis! How are you feeling?" I blink up at Hancock…_Oh ya she tried to kill me yesterday and now she all…niceish to me_. "My brother works in strange ways." I hum in agreement as I pull the sheets back. I look down at my bulge and can't help but smile.

"Hancock-chan…do you want to take a bath with me? You know since we will be family one day and all. I think we should get to know each other if you like." Ace bumps me for a question. "Why you use chan at the end of her name? She a bitch that tried to kill you yesterday." _To be nice. I don't want to get eating by her pet snake. _He ahhh in my head and I look up to see her blushing but she not sure either.

"Ok. My bath time in now so get up and follow me". I nod and about to stand up but she at my side to help me up.

"I am not made of glass but thank you anyway. I am sure when Ace gets bigger stuff like standing I will need help with". Hancock blushes for some reason and she looks like she daydreaming as I follow her. _You know Ace…Was I that bad? If I was I am so sorry._ Ace burst out laughing in my head. _What?!_ "You had your moments but it was so cute."_ What?! Like when? _"Well….When you made me chocolates and you try to give me some you stutter so much! Like how she acting. I thought it was so cute." I blush as I hear Ace laugh in my head…. I just puff out my cheeks and cross my arms as I walk into a bath room…

"Wow….You have a beautiful bathroom!" It really is nice. The bath is huge and made of white marble._ I wish I had a bathroom like this! _

"Turn around and change. I will tell you when you can look!" I hum as I turn my back to her. _For someone who thinks she so beautiful has yet a secret blemish that she does not want anyone to see._ "Everyone has secrets." I nod as I wrap the towel around my body_. Yaa we all have a pass worth forgetting._

"You can join me now." I walk over and join her in the water. I remove my towel and we stay silent as I enjoy the heat.

"Do you want me to tell you how I met Ace? In exchange you tell me how you met Luffy?" I turn to her and she blushes but nods.

"Sure." I grin as I rub my stomach.

"Growing up my village despise me. They hated me to the very core to the point I almost committed suicide…I grew up alone." I stop as I remember the pain of having no one. Hancock raises an eyebrow at me.

"How does that have anything to do with him?" I smile gently at her and go deeper into the water.

"He is the one that got me out of my loneliness even if I did not know it at the time. I was eating at the only restaurant that will actually serve me in the whole village. Hahah he just sat down at my table and started ordering food. It was pretty funny as I watch him grin at me and start talking to me as if we were old friends. I didn't know what to do at the time and I went with it because no one ever talks to me. People stared at Ace as he talk to me. Once we finish eating it was like I made my very first friend. I was so happy. That is until he got up grin, bow, thank me for the food and book it out of the restaurant!" I chuckle as I remember my expression once he left.

"Insolent fool! This is why I hate men but my sweet Luffy!" Hancock blush and I laugh harder.

"Why are you laughing? That man made a fool out of you!" I grin as I wipe my tears away. I can still see it like yesterday.

"Because I had the same thought! Dame bastard! How dare he make me pay for his food! I knew I should not have fallen for his charm. At the time though I felt alone. So when he left I was so piss so I paid and ran after the ass!" Hancock grin as she cross her arms.

"Did you give that pitiful man what was coming?!" I grin. _She going to love this. _

"Nope!" I pop the p and I watch as her face falls.

"Why not?" I rub my belly as Ace stays silent. Not like he can talk back while I am in the water anyway.

"Because when I found him at my cliff side and he look at me with this smile that held such sad eyes I couldn't. His eyes remind me of mine. Instead I sat beside him and we said nothing for hours. We just watch the wave's crash against the cliff. We enjoy the sounds of rushing water to the birds chirping. He got up and left me to the sound of the waves. For that whole time we said nothing. Sometimes silence is all you need." Ace kick me and I pat my belly. We said nothing as I turn my back and give her soap. She grabs it and washes my back.

"What happen next?" Hancock ask quietly and I close my eyes as I remember the days we spent together. From hunting in the forest to seeing who can out eat each other.

"The next day he came to find me and apologies for yesterday. We became quick friends and by the end of the second week I knew I have ended up falling in love with him…I knew he was leaving in a week because the log pose would set. So I made our last week unforgettable...I end up making love to him with two days left. After we finish I end up crying. Haha Ace was so terrified that he hurt me but I told him I loved him so much. His reply was his face paled and he ran out of my house faster than I can ever imagine. When he left I cried so hard." I remember the night he left me and how empty I felt. _It hurt so much. _

"That insolent. How could you bring him back to life if he did that?" I turn to Hancock and grab her hand and put it on my stomach. Ace kick her hand and she freezes as I finish.

"You know he ignore me for the whole day. Every time I saw him in town I try to go up to him and apologies so we can at least still be friends but he would always run away when he saw me. That night I found him by the cliff and I found him in tears. I did not let him run and I force myself to sit in his lap. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried. He said "You should have never fallen for me. I have nothing but tainted blood in my veins. I am the son of Gol D. Roger." You know what I did?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"I grab his cheek and lifted his face so he can look me in the eyes. I told him that you are not your father. You are Ace. The man that I have fallen in love with and he held onto me as he cried. After that the next day he beg me to follow him and I said I can't. So for one whole week after the log pose set he stayed and tried everything in the book to try to make me join him." I show her my ring and she blinks confuse.

"The day he left he gave me this ring asking me to marry him. I said yes but I can't go. Instead he promise to come back to me once he takes whitebeard head. He never did and we stayed in touch….Then he died." I whisper as I wipe my tears.

"Still after everything he did…Why did you choose to bring him back?" Hancock points to my stomach.

"Because I love him…When you are truly and deeply in love you do stupid things for the one you love…That what you did for Luffy…Right?" I watch as she nods.

"You risk your life and status to help Luffy save Ace. You love him…Right?" Hancock blush and nod.

"Yup! I do love him and I want to marry him?!" I grin as I point at her.

"Your turn! How you fall for Luffy?" Hancock blush as she stutters.

"He…He fell through the bathroom roof and my devil fruit didn't work…He went through the same battle you did and won to save his friends who I turn to stone. He save my sister from revealing our pass. I ahhh explain it all and he accepted my pass…I think that when I fell in love." I grin and rub my belly.

"That awesome! Want me to give some advice?" I ask and she blushes harder with a nod.

"Well you keep trying with winning him over through his stomach. If he has an appetite like Ace then that one way I won my man over. Also the only way you could merry him is if he ask you to marry you and he gives you a ring. That how the marriage works. And last….Be yourself…" _Actually maybe not._ Ace kicks me in agreement.

"Ok be yourself like you are to me now. Be his friend first with a hint of flirting!" I correct myself and she looks so determine. I stand up and cover myself up.

"I'm done and starving…Also I have to get back. Thanks for listening to me Hancock-chan!" I turn to give her whatever privacy she wants and changes. _I love you Ace so much. _"Love you to!"

To be continue...

Three months...I have nothing to say other then I am not giving up. Also the next chapter will come out when it does. Thanks all for either liking or favoring. I made this a short chapter because I wanted to explain more about how they met. Review corner:

To all the Guest: Thanks for the review. I have not given up I am just really slow as hell with updates. I hope you look forward to the next chapter because it will be longer. That the plan whenever I start to working on it. Thanks for staying with me.

One Piece is by Oda except my character. Happy reading!


	32. Pregnant month 4 day 12 (late morning)

Pregnant month 4 day 12 (late morning)

Caring brother

After breakfast at Hancock palace which was super delicious, we are now walking beside Luffy to send him back to wherever he was for training. "I guess it time for Luffy to go". _Ya but you will see him soon enough! _Ace gently kick my stomach and I pat it with a gentle smile. I look at the ship that Hancock and her two sister will be taking him back on. On the ship there is a old man with tan skin, has a white beard with long white hair, and a gentle smile. I watch him jumps off and he lands beside Luffy gracefully. He gives a smile to Luffy who only whistles while playing with his hand. "I don't think Lu was suppose to leave the island". _I think so too with the way your brother sweating but...I am happy he did or you may have gotten hurt if he didn't._ Ace wraps his warmth around me and I smile at the comfort touch. He turns to me and his eyes are searching for something. "Who he"? _I have no idea._

"It nice to finally meet you Koko. I sailed with you mother for many years. She left at some point with your father. How are they doing"? I bight my lip and look at his dark eyes. _He sailed with my mom and dad. _

"My parents died when I was really young. Where my parent's good people"? I had to ask. _I never knew them but I just want to know if they were bad or good people. _"Are you sure you want to know...I mean they could be like mine. It could be why people hated you"? I look at the endless ocean and for second the salty air sooth my inner turmoil_. Ya I want to know Ace. Even if they are bad people. They were still my parents. _

"They were wonderful and fun people to hang around. Your mom had the same pure white skin like you but you have your dad smile and eyes. I am sure they loved you very much. If you ever come by Patty Rip Off Bar I would be happy to tell you stories of your mom". I nod since I don't know what to say. Instead without words I grab him into a hug. _Thank you. _He chuckles as he hugs me back. I pull back and he looks at Luffy.

"Let's get back to training". He says with a hidden grin as he jumps back on the ship. Luffy turn to me with a grin and bends down to face my belly. I lift up the shirt for him.

"Ace I can't wait to see you… be safe"! Luffy then stands to look at me.

"I want you to meet me at Sabaody in…." I watch as he starts counting on his fingers and his face looks like it going to explode. _Is your bro ok?_ "My brother trying to think…This is even new to me! It was always fist first and think later". I hum as I watch Luffy grin and hit his palm.

"17 and half months! Shishishi". I grab him in a hug with Ace between us.

"See you later". Luffy hugs me quickly and I can feel Hancock glare at me. I look up and mouth good luck with a knowing smile. I love the way she puts her hands to her cheek and red tints her cheeks._I hope the advice I gave him this morning helps and she uses it._ "Me too….She needs it"! I hold in my laughter as Luffy waves goodbye.

"ACE I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING"! Luffy screams and his words makes me believe him in every way. Ace starts crying in my head as I wave goodbye and watch them sail away…_.Wait were am I supposed to go now?_ I look around and no one around but the wind. "They left us behind". Ace mutter in my head while sniffling. _Yes….Yes they did. I guess we can go for a walk and try finding Sabo ship. It has to be somewhere near the entrince of the island. _Ace kick my stomach in agreement and with that in mind I start walking down the beach. I remove my sandals to allow my feet to feel the cool waves dance over my feet and toes sink into the sand. I grin as there the blond I need further down the beach looking for something or someone.

"SABO! I FOUND YOU"! I wave as he turns to me. I watch his shoulder relax and a smile slowly forms his lips "What up his pants"? _I don't know._ I walk up to him as lets his hand go through his hair. _I think he worries way to much_. "He always did. He was the smart one when we lived together in our tree house". Ace has a soft tone and I bet he going down memory lane.

"Is everything ok"? I ask and he nods as he puts his hat back on. _The sun is a bit hot today but it nice compare to being lock up. _

"Ya everything fine just until we could not find you. I sent Kola and Coco to find you this morning only to come back empty handed. I was going to go in there myself soon to find you. I don't care if no men are allowed on this island". I can see the way he looking at me as if I am going to get mad. I would but he was only concern and with what happen the last few months I don't blame him. I smile and give him a quick hug. I pull back and start walking back to the ship. I turn to see he has his mouth open slightly and he was unsure why I did that. "I think you stun my brother".

"Thanks for looking after me Sabo. Come on! I want to get out of here too". He runs up to my side and joins me as we walk up the ship plank. The smell of the sea is comforting and I can't wait to get back out there. I miss the spray of waves against the ship.

"So what did happen yesterday"? Sabo ask as I grin up at him as we start to sail away from the island. _Now if I tell him he can't go back to kill them._ "He probably would to! Sorry I could not help as much". I rub my belly to comfort Ace down. _Not your fault love. You help plenty plus your brother saved the day. Should I tell Sabo about Luffy_? "Hmm…I think you should wait. I think when they see each other Sabo can deal with it. Think of it as payback for not coming to find us"? _That nice of you_. I pat my belly and look back out at the ocean.

"I met the snake princess who is now I guess….my new sister. Anyway when she found I was pregnant with a baby boy….ok her mind went the wrong way because she thought Luffy got me pregnant when I mention his name. Never let me finish explaining myself and…" I never finish because Sabo burst out laughing. I watch him grab his stomach in pain and I cross my arms while my eyebrow twitch. It piss me off even more when Ace suddenly burst off laughing in my head._ What the hell so funny? Nothing I said was funny!_

"Would you two knock it off because I don't understand what so funny"?! I watch Sabo wipe his tears away from his eyes as he go to a chuckle instead. Ace on the other hand starts hiccuping between chuckles and I feel it in my stomach every time he hiccup. It almost cute if we were not taking about something so serious.

"It just Luffy has no sex drive what so ever. I don't even think he knows what sex is". _What?_

"Are you boys stupid! Your brother like almost 18 and he never had the birds and bees talk?! What if he did end up having sex? It only takes one time to get addicted and to get a women pregnant….You know what Ace and Sabo you guys are both stupid". Sabo roll his eyes while Ace go quite. "Oh my god you are right! What have I done! I knew I should have talk to him about it before I left. I started to but then I got to embarrassed. What if? That Nami chick on his crew was vicious but cute and the way she look at Lu?! NOOOOO"! Ace screams in my head and he keeps kicking my stomach. I am sure if he had a body he would be pacing and he would slowly burst into flames. _Ace calm down. Next time we see him we can give him the talk._ "Ok ya. You will be there and ya. Let's just hope he still loves meat more then anything until then"! I nod and look at Sabo who now has a raise eyebrow.

"What are you and Ace talking about? The way you are rubbing your belly is like you are trying to comfort him". I glare at Sabo since he should be taking this more seriously.

"I am! Ace is freaking out because he never gave Luffy the talk"! I snap and Sabo just snorts.

"Bro calm down! As if Luffy can do anything to a women. You know his love of meat is to great"! Sabo chuckles as Ace still kicks my stomach. It not making me feel good. _Ace could you stop kicking. You are making me feel ill._ "Sorry but Sabo was not their when I had to give Lu the where baby came from. That took me all day to explain and it ended being a mystery thing". Ace stop kicking but it does not mean he stops worrying._ Mystery thing?_ "Ya when he does not get it he calls it a mystery". I snort since that sounds ridiculous.

"Anyway back to Hancock thinking Lu got you pregnant. Continue pleas". Sabo got us back on tract and I don't really want to but now we are really far away from the island so… _Lets get this over with. _

"So she tried to turn me to stone but Kola push me out of the way of these heart beams and she turn her to stone. Bitch had me fight her snake sisters and they almost squeeze me to death but I dealt with them. I am fine before you come to any conclusions"! I watch Sabo blink then his top hat cover his eyes. He grabs my hand and starts pulling me inside without a word.

"Sabo"? I start but he gives me one look and my lips are sealed. I let him drag me to wherever._ What wrong whit your bro_? "He is piss…The only time I saw him this mad was….never actually. He usually the one with the cool head". _Hmmm…._ I stay silent as we stop at... Kola door? I watch as he bangs the door until Kola comes out.

"Geese Sabo…Yaaa"! Sabo grabs her hand and starts dragging her so she beside me. She looks at me for an answers.

"I have no idea what going through Sabo mind right now. All I know he is piss". Kola frowns as she looks at his back

"Ya I know he piss. He got pretty piss at me when I was on a mission and almost got myself killed. Trust me when I say you don't want an angry Sabo…Where he even taking us anyway"? I shrug my shoulders as we enter the room I try to avoid at all cost. _There miss Dr. Valerie but why did….oh you have to be shitting me._

"Sabo, Kola,and Koko! What brings you here to my office? Though I am happy Koko here. Now I can do a check up on her and the baby. Good job Sabo….but why Kola"? I try to pull my wrist out of Sabo hand but he too strong. _Must get away!_ Sabo turns and glares at me freezing my very being. _Thank god he did not eat the ice ice fruit because I think I would have just become the human Popsicle._ Ace kicks me in agreement.

"I bring Kola and Koko because of the island Kola turn to stone and Koko was squish by a snake. Check on them to make sure they are healthy". Sabo informed the Doctor only for Kola to glare at me. I turn to her with a raise eyebrow as I continue to try to pull away.

"You told him"? I nod and she sighs as she walks forward to sit on the examination table. She crosses her arms and looks at the doctor.

"Let get this over with Val. I am in no pain and nothing been off since I have become un-stoned". Kola glare turns to me and I hide behind Sabo who still watching them. I try to pull my wrist free and with success I did._ Success! Now my chance to escape!_ I turn and run through the open door.

"Koko get your ass back here"! Sabo yells as he starts to chase after me. _Holly crap it hard to run with a larger tummy! _

"Fuck no! I hate doing those stupid checkup"! I turn down a corner with Sabo hot on my tail. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ "Hey love maybe you should get a checkup…Just to make sure I am ok". Ace says quietly and I stop as I look at my belly. _What? Ace are you ok? _Sabo hand grabs mine but I look down at my belly. _Ace what going on? Did they hurt you when that snake squeeze me? _I can feel Sabo drag me back and I let him. _Ace tell me!_ He says nothing as I enter the room. I don't like this.

"Ready for the checkup"? The Dr ask and I nod not really sure anymore. I lie down and lift my shirt. _Wow my belly so big now! It was almost hard to run back there._ I watch her golden eyes go silver as she looks at my sweet Ace. Her hands move my round belly and her expression never changes. They go gold and she smiles at me. I smile back as relief washes over me.

"Everything in order and you are five months pregnant now. Soon you will give birth to a healthy baby boy. I can't wait to see it"! She writes stuff down and I fix my shirt.

"Thanks for looking over them. I guess it time…". Sabo starts but then Val get this evil glimmer in her eye as she snaps on a glove.

"Well since you are here Sabo dear you can have your prostate check. All men get them on my ship and you have not gotten yours done yet so once the lady's leave drop your pants". I blink then grin along with Kola. Sabo backs up as he shakes a bit. I grab one shoulder while Kola grabs the other. We give a small shove and walk out the door.

"Have fun Sabo. We are going to the dining room for supper. See you once you are done". Kola giggles as I start to close the door. Sabo paler then a sheet as he begs me not to leave him behind.

"Have fun"! With that I shut the door and Kola leads the way to the dining room. We start giggling as we walk into the dinning room that smells like tomatoes and cheese.

"Oh man that was perfect". Kola grin and I nod. "You ladies are so mean. Prostate check suck". Ace growls in my head. I shrug my shoulder with a grin. _Payback._

"Hello Koko-chan. What with all the giggling"? I look up at Robin with a smile as we make it to the line for food.

"Sabo getting his prostate check". Kola giggle again which cause Robin to have her own smile grow on her face.

"My what a lucky man". I grab my plate and the chief still glaring at me then it moves to Robin_. Come on the pancake incident was a long time ago! _ I walk with my plate of spaghetti with Robin and Kola.

"Robin can't you believe he still has a grudge against us after all this time. He worse then a girl"! I snap as I grab my seat. Robin only chuckles as she sits in front of me.

"At least he does not put special ingredients in our food". Robin smiles as I stare down at my noodles. I move my fork around to cheek for anything suspicious. _You know I never thought of him doing that. _

"Special ingredients"? Kola ask as she takes a bight.

"Ya like spits in our food, or puts hair in the sauce, or even puts the garlic bread down his pants to get his sweaty balls all over the food. You know all for extra flavour". I add as I take a bight of bread. Kola stops eating and stares at the food.

"That disgusting". Kola puts her fork through the food looking for anything suspicious.

"That is gross. Chickadee where do you even come up with that? I want to eat my food not vomit over it"! Sora grab a seat beside Robin as she glares at the food and starts looking too. Oh man I got them all paranoid. "That so nice of you". Ace says sarcastically.

"Don't worry I have been watching him cook since our little incident and he put nothing in our food. It safe". Robin reassures us and I already finish my food. _I would eat it anyway. You should always eat as much as you can because you never know when your last meal is_. "Agree….shitty gramp taught us that much". Ace mumble away as I grab my plate to put away only for a whole new plate of spaghetti place in front of me.

"I saw you finish plate as I walk in so I grab you another one…I can't believe you abandon me like that"! Sabo bark as he carefully sit beside Kola. I can see him wince a little as he sits down. Kola only grin as she eats away. I dig into my own new plate of food only to stop and darkness crosses my eyes. I groan as I wake up with sauce all over my face but at least someone was nice enough to not let me drown in tomato sauce. I sit up with hazy eyes and wipe my face as Sora talks.

"So Sabo I heard you have a new mission coming up! What is it'? Sora ask as she points her knife at him with a snicker my way. Sabo rubs his nose as he groans.

"It a retry to get the hokage from village hidden in the leaves. I already met his wife and daughter so maybe they will accept this time". _What?!_ I turn to Sabo with a wide grin still half with tomato sauce and his face go flat.

"No and you have a noodle on your cheek". Sabo crush my hope with that one word. I take the noodle off and eat it. _Still yummy. _

"Come on! I want to see Sakura and Kushina again"! I beg which only got the other to stare at me. Kola hands me a new napkin and I finish wiping my face.

"You met them! That great! Sabo let her come with you! She can be a big help"! Sora agree with me as she eats her food.

"No way! You know how many times we have failed in this mission and how dangerous it is there! They could kill her". Sabo growls as he takes an angry bight of bread.

"Pleas as if you would let them hurt Koko. You are way too protected plus I think she wants to see her friends"! Kola adds in and I nod.

"Pleas Sabo! Pleas! Pleas"! I beg as my spin crawls. I look behind me as I look up at Luffy eyes but not Luffy. Now that I think about it. Luffy and Dragon have the same hair too.

"Dragon sir don't worry I will do my best to get them to join us". Sabo got up from his seat and I steal his food. I watch as Dragon smiles at him.

"I overheard your conversation. You will bring Koko with you since she has connection with the hokage like you do. You two leave after breakfast tomorrow since it a long sail. Be safe and protect each other". Sabo nods as his shoulder sag.

"Yes sir. Are you sure though? It not safe to bring a pregnant women and I will be there for a month and…". Dragon put his hand on Sabo shoulder.

"It fine. You will protect her and we need their support. Good luck on the mission". Dragon remove his hand and walk away. Just like how he pop up he also vanish._ What a mysterious guy…but now I am going to the village hidden in the leaves!_

"Koko you are to stay by my side the whole time. I don't need you to get hurt. A lot of people won't like us while other will so behave!...And where my food"! Sabo barks as I finish the last of his noodles.

"Yes sir! I am going to go pack! This is awesome"! I jump up and grab my plates.

"May I join you Koko-chan"? Robin gets up and I nod with a smile.

"Of course. I can always use the extra hands"! Robin smile and we put our plates away. We make it to my room and start packing.

"Koko what do you know about the village in the leaves"? robin ask we look through my closet.

"Not much….Other than the Hokage like the boss". Robin humms as she pulls out shirts and pants.

"Ok…I am going to give you some info that important that you listen to". I look at her and she is very serious. _It must be important if she giving me the mom look. _I nod and Robin takes a breath.

"The village in the leaves is one of many nations. I believe they are the nicest one out of all of them. Everyone on that island is dangerous and don't like outsiders. They are all studying the art of ninja. People on the island learn how to control chakra which we all have but I have not read enough to know how to use it. I do know that it a dangerous place. The hokage now is said to be…spontaneous so stay by Sabo…I don't want to loos you". _Oh Robin._ I grab in her in a hug.

"I will be careful. Thanks for caring about me". She hugs me back. _I hope the village is nicer then what everyone making it out to be._

To be continue….

**Hey readers I am back and the next chapter leads to the ninja way which I need your help! If any of you readers are a Naruto fan can I have some advice on what happening after the big war. I watch Naruto when he was 12 and the beginning of Naruto shippuden so anyone who finish the series can you give me any info! That would be a big help to me! You can write it in a review or PM me. Now I only have one review...**

**Sam: Hey I know you made it to only ch 4 and will never make it this far but thank you for your review. I appreciate reading your thoughts even if you think my story wrong. I will not get rid of this story because even though Koko giving birth to Ace they are not related. It just a devil fruit. Also unfortunately if you read lots of fanfiction there is incest everywhere which my story is not. Other then that thank you for the review anyway. **

**So ya if you guys do think my story should be deleted and I get enough people saying it then I will delete it. I don't want to but I do want your thoughts! Anyway pleas I want to read your reviews! Review pleas! Oda all one piece! Happy readin**g!


	33. Pregnant 5 month and 7 days

Pregnant 5 month and 7 days.

The welcome party gone on vacation. 

It been two weeks since we have been sailing! Two long weeks and as much as I do like sailing…_Ace how can you sail for so long. Your brother fun but I can only draw so much. _ "Hahah it not that bad. It makes me feel free and I am sure I can keep you occupied some way once I get my body back". I can just feel Ace grin inside of me. I pat my much larger belly. Two weeks is like a month in my belly….that makes me now…. Six months prego. Six more weeks left then Ace will be born. I smile as the boat I have been sailing with actually stops. _God I hope that means we are here and did not just land anchor because Sabo paranoid again._ Last time Sabo anchor was because he thought he saw a ship in the distance. No one can be too careful he said. To me he is too careful. Ace kick my stomach to encourage me to check it out. I grin as I rush up stairs the best I can with my tummy. I breathe in the salty air as I walk on deck towards Sabo who leaning over the railing. As I get closer I notice his shoulders are tense and his pipe in one hand. I look forward to see we dock but there no other boats but ours. The dock leads to green grass and dark forest.

"Are we here Sa.." I watch Sabo turn to me and but his free hand to his lips to shush me.

"Listen to me very closely Koko. I want you to run as fast as you can through the forest. The guards that was supposed to meet us here not here and we are surrounded. I don't want you to freak out but just run. If you run straight eventually you will reach a fork in the road. Go right and Stay on the path. I will catch up…I promise. Now GO"! I don't question him and I nod.

"Be safe". I whisper into his dark eyes. "Run. I will keep a look out for people. There are two people in the trees to the left so run and I will tell you when to duck". _Thanks love. Let's do this!_ I get out of the boat and breath as I feel a chill down my spine. I take a breath and run. I breath deeply as I cut through the trees and don't look back. I don't look back when I hear metal on metal or a scream. I push through the trees as I control my breathing as best I can. "Move to the right"! Ace screams in my head and I don't question him. I shuffle to the right and something passes my head. I watch as a shurkin gets embedded in the tree in front of me. _Oh shit. Run dame legs!_ I can hear something in the trees above me. _God are they a fucking monkey or something!_ "No but duck"! I bend my knees as something fly over my head. I use my bent knees to push off the ground and run faster. I feel the wind tickle my eyes as tears try to protect them. I breathe hard and sweat covers my skin as I finally reach the fork in the road Sabo talk about. _Shit what way!_ "You were supposed to pay attention"! _I know. Sorry I am scared for our lives at the moment. _I don't think and start running to the left. I rush through the trees and follow the pah that starting to vanish. _Nononono!_ The path vanishes but I don't stop going straight. Something passes my face and a sting go across my cheek. I keep running as I put my fingers to feel something warm and sticky on my fingers. I look down at my blood. _Dame it!_ I ignore the pain as a light breaks through the trees. I run faster as I break through into a clearing. My stomach turns and my chest tightens realizing I went the wrong way. A grass field in front of me with post scatter all around. I breathe deeply to try to get rid of the pain in my side. Someone suddenly sits on a post and I have no idea how they got there without actually moving. He a tall man cover in black, he has a gray vest, and baggy gray pants. He stands on the post and chuckles as he puts his hands together to form some type of symbol. I take a step back as I feel something bad going to happen.

"It seems my little prey has finally stop running from me. Now I can finally kill ya. You should have never come to this island. Nija art! Hidden in the mist"! I blink as white mist surrounds us. My eyes widen as I can't even see in front of me anymore. I breath faster as I go into my defense stance.

"Now I can't wait to see that pretty red blood on your pale skin". His voice echoes around me as something cuts my arm. I wince but I stay in my defense. _Ace. Baby get ready for your fire._ "You got it". I look through the fog and there a shadow past me as I feel another sting on my shoulder.

"Ahhh I knew that red would be nice on you. You know what! I just got a great idea". His voice echo in the mist as I feel something dig deep in my leg. I scream as pain go up my leg and I fall on the grassy field. I protect Ace and land on my back. I look down to see a Kunai sticking out of my thigh. I watch as the mist shows a shadow walking forward towards me. I taste my salty tears as I scoot back but the shadow faster. The man twirling another kunai with his finger as he walks closer.

"Ahh I love a women scream and yours…is beautiful". I watch him grin as he moves faster them my eyes could see and my back on the ground. His hands in my hair and he pulls my head to look into such blue eyes.

"Ohhh such fear. I like that. You know what! I can't wait to see your eyes beg for death as I show your preborn baby to you". My eyes widen as he raises his kuni above his eyes.

"Ace now"! I scream as I feel that warmth surround me. Ace flames cover me in a protective blanket and his hand gone from my head. The mist vanishes and I watch as the man quivering in pain as he grabs his face. I can see burns up his arms and blotches of burnt fabric on his legs. I try to stand but the pain in my leg too much. I scoot back as the man stands. With one hand on the side of his face.

"You bitch! You're dead"! He screams as he puts his hands together. A side of his face is completely burn. It looks wore then Sabo scar over his eye.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu"! I can only watch as my heart pounds in my chest as a dragon comes out of the small lake. It comes straight for me and all I can do is watch as the dragon opens its mouth to eat me. _I'm sorry Ace._ I close my eyes and hug my belly like as if I can shield him from the water.

"Sorry I am late. I was helping an old lady cross the street". The soft voice says with a dangerous under tone. I look up to see a man with silver hair and water sprays around us as he destroys the water dragon. _Wow!_ "Wow"!

"Oh my! Luna! Are you ok"?! I turn to that familiar voice to see Sakura. Her presence sends a comfort through me and my fear fads away.

"Thank you". Is all I can say as darkness surrounds me. I find myself in darkness with the same white floating ball in front of me. I think I am in Ace body like that time with Izo.

"Koko are you ok love"? Ace flies closer to me. This time I can see more then the white glow. Ace is inside but like in his preteen form. _Cute. _

"I'm fine. Are you ok"? I ask him as he floats closer.

"I am but…I wish I can protect you. At least in here you are safe…I think. Anyway you are in here until outside is safe". I blink at Ace words.

"Can you tell what happening outside"? I blink as I look around but all I see is black. You would think to be scared but it actually soothing in here. I don't know why but I feel warm and safe.

"Ya. Right now Sakura and that new guy is fighting off all the guys". I cut Ace off.

"All the guys! You mean there were more than that sicko"? I scream as I bite my lip.

"Ya. Just as I pulled you in four more show up but they are holding up great"! Ace grins as if he watching something amazing. I frantically look around to see if I can see this amazing fight too.

"Ace send me back. I have to help. I have to do something"! I yell frantically and Ace grins falls as he floats closer to me. I am still a bit taller than him as he points at me.

"Not a chance. If you go back there now you will cause nothing but trouble. I mean you can't even stand! You would be a sitting duck! I love you and I don't want to lose you…so that not happening"! Ace has this look that says I dare you to say something. I keep it shut and cross my arms. I sigh as he right. _This sucks. _I float around and watch Ace grin.

"Sabo just enter the fight and one look at your sleeping body. Whoo I would not want to fight him right now". I grin as I try to listen. I barely make out something in the background but it still to silent.

"Yes they won. Now you can go back. Talk to you later. Keeping you here makes me tiered. Love you love". Ace grins as I feel a pull. I fight it for a second and hug my little Ace. He hugs back and I kiss the top of his head.

"Love you too! Sleep tight". I grin back as I let myself pull back to my body. I blink back as pain rushes up my leg. _Shit that hurts._ I blink the blurriness away. My vision clears to a worry Sabo.

"So again why were you not there on time"? Sabo anger but soft voice sends shiver down my spine.

"My sensai was late like usual". I watch Sakura give the silver haired man the stink eye. He tall with a mask covering his lower face. His head band cover his left eye. He wearing gray pants and a green vest. He laughs nervously as he scratches his head.

"I had to help a women find her kid. I could not leave her alone". I frown. _Lies._

"I though you were helping an old lady cross the street"? I ask and I watch the man get a bump on his head. That looks like it hurt…He deserves it.

"Geese Sakura. You don't have to be so mean"? The man whines as she rushes to my side.

"I am so sorry Luna we are late. I wish I got to see you again at a better time. I am just happy you woke up! How are you feeling"? I look up into worried pink eyes and give a small smile.

"My leg hurts but other than that…It nice to see you too"! I smile to try to comfort her.

"I am happy to see you awake but KOKO! Why did you go left! I told you right"! Sabo snap at me. I hide my face in his chest as he continues to carry me. _Fuck he mad and of course I go the wrong way. Only me! _I sigh in his chest as the pain vanishes from my leg. I pull my face back and look at Sakura green hand on my wrapped leg.

"You are lucky that Kunai did not go to deep into your leg. Some simple healing chakara all you needed. You should be able to walk now". Sakura hand pulls back as Sabo still won't put me down.

"If you don't mind I will continue to carry her so she rest. I am sure she still tiered and I don't need her going the wrong way again"! I wince at his harsh words but still…

"No! You know what! Sabo I was being chase from some crazy person for my life and guess what! I went the way I thought was right at the time. I was scared and you know what! I am ok! So put me down"! I wiggle in his arms now annoyed with him treating me like a baby! I stand on my feet and get ready for the pain but there nothing. I blink as I pivot on my feet. Wow I really do feel better.

"Koko? Sabo? I thought your names were Luna and Sebastian…You guys have some explaining to do"! Sakura sweet voice sends shivers down my spine as I look at her. _Oh shit!_

"Ok Sakura calm down! I will explain why just…Ok I had to hide my name because the marines wanted me dead because I am growing Ace in my belly"! I watch as Sakura looks at me confuse but at least she not mad.

"I don't get it". I open my mouth but mister mask interrupt.

"As much as this is interesting we should keep moving. We are almost at the village. You two can explain yourself to the hokage. I am sure he will want to hear everything as well". I nod with Mask man. _Not like I want to argue back. I don't want to get stab again. _Sakura passes me with a glare and moves beside mask man. I on the other hand walk beside Sabo.

"So what the plan. Do we run back and hope for the best"? I whisper only for Sabo to rub his temples.

"No. Luckily I have met the hokage before so he knows me. I did not know that was his wife… Naruto told me how scary she can get so hopefully he can calm her down. We get there and explain the truth. That it. Just stay close. Ok"? I humm in agreement as we break through the trees. I aww as a huge door open surrounded by a wall. A town in front of us busy building broken structures or people living their own life. I aww as kids play and more males and females have the same vest as mask man. I gawk as a group of what has to be thirteen years old has those head bands while other people don't. Sabo called this a ninja island….ninja are real. Chakra real….I am speechless but there so many young kids with those head band. My worry thoughts makes my stomach grumble. _Of course I am hungry. I just ran for my life and I miss breakfast. _Something yummy wefts up my nose and I can't help but drool a little. I look at Sabo to see he talking to Sakura and trying but failing to calm her down. My eyes travel to mask man and he reading a book…Ok. _They don't mind if I grab a bight to eat? I am sure Ace is starving…I am. Plus I think we are going to the building right smack in the middle of town. I can just meet them there after I eat! _I grin as I leave the group and let my nose follow the delicious smelling food. I find myself in front of a small stall. I pull the flaps back and find a stool. _Oh it smells so good!_ "I smell food! Food"? Ace voice makes me giggle as I grin. _Yes food dear!_

"Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku! I don't think I have seen you before? Where are you from traveler"? I look up into gentle old eyes. An old man with a smile shakes ramen noodles as he puts it in a bowl.

"I come from out of town for sure. I am starve and I am sure my baby is too so one XL beef ramen pleas"! I grin as the man raises an eyebrow.

"Are sure? That a really large amount and I only know a few people who can eat that much". He place an extremely large bowl to the customer beside me. It looks so good. I nod.

"Trust me when I say I will probably order more after"! I watch the old man chuckle as he gets to work.

"Thanks for the food old man"! I look over to the gruff voice to see a man in a white jacket, blond sharp hair, a really huge smile that reminds me of Luffy, and whiskers. _Huh you don't see that every day!_

"Daddy! You should be more polite"! _No way! That voice_. I lean a little forward to see Kushina looking up at blondie with noodles hanging out of her mouth. I smile as she slurps up her noodles and spots me.

"LUNA"! Kushina screams as she waves at me. I chuckle as I wave back. The man in the middle looks at me then at his daughter. So this must be Naruto.

"Do you know my daughter? I don't think we have met before". Naruto ask whiles shoving noodles in his mouth. My bowl place in front of me and no joke it was huge but perfect. I pick up my chopsticks and break them apart.

"DADDY! She the lady on the train I told you about! The supper cool pregnant lady that kick but"! I chuckle as of now I am supper cool pregnant lady. I like that. I grin as I take a bite. I freeze as all these delicious flavors dance across my tongue as I suck up my own noodles. I close my eyes in bliss and enjoy the warm flavor for a second.

"Ahh so you are Luna. Nice to meet you and again thank you for saving my daughter…I see you are also liking the ramen. Haha this is the best ramen in the whole world so no surprise there". I open my eyes as I swallow the heaven.

"No lie but you are right! This is the best ramen in the world. It like heaven in my mouth…Also my names Koko. I am sorry for hiding it from you Kushina but the marines collected names before getting on the train…If I told them my real name then…They would have captured me and killed me and my baby boy". I fall silent as I look down at my broth. The smells great but my stomach turns. _Dame now I feel bad for lying._ "It not your fault. You had to love". _I know but I still feel bad._ Little arms circle around my back.

"It ok. You had to do what right"! I turn my stool to face a smiling Kushina . _Ahhh she has her dad whiskers and hair but her mom eyes. Such a cute combination! _I can't help but smile.

"Thanks for understanding…Thought you would hate me". I laugh nervously as the little girl puts her hand on her hips.

"Pleas you has to do what right. But as an apology can I touch your belly again"! I grin and put my hand to my shirt.

"Now Now little kitten. Get your but back on the stool and finish your food before it gets cold. I'm sure are guest will show you latter". Naruto ruffles his daughter hair who only grins.

"Ok daddy"! She go back to her seat and I turn back to my food. The stall falls to silent other then the noise of outside. I finish and ask for another as the man next to me does the same.

"My you do eat a lot. Another one right up! Happy to see you like my food so much". Old guys grins as he go back to the food.

"So you are the lady traveling with Sabo right"? I turn to Naruto and nod.

"Yes and your wife saved me earlier….With mask man. Your wife is angry at me for lying at her. She marching to that big building in the middle as we speak". My second bowl place in front of us and I dig in. I don't hear him eat next to me. I turn to see a pale Naruto.

"You Ok"? I ask as I eat my noodels. He shakes his head as he stacks money on the counter.

"Thanks for the food! This covers all three of our meals. Sorry gotta go before the wife kills me again"! _What?_ One hand grabs mine and the other grabs his daughter. On the other hand the old man only chuckles.

"Good luck Naruto. I will send my daughter to bring the rest of your food to our office". Naruto nods in thanks and the next thing I know I am flying from roof to roof in Naruto arms while Kushina giggling nd holding onto his neck. Everything passes by in a blur until he is trying to sneak through a window from that big building I saw earlier.

"Ahhem. Where have you been Naruto"! I feel Naruto shiver as sweat starts to go down his face.

"Sakura I was out to lunch with kitten and look who I found! I thought I would bring her to my office on the way". Naruto white lie sucks. I look over and not just Sakura but Sabo piss too. _Oh shit!_

"Oh really hun? You just thought you would find one of our missing travelers and going through the window is a normal way of coming into your office. Nice try". Sakura voice does not scare me but I think Naruto ready to bolt it out of there.

"And did you know about their secret identy! Huh? I thought you could tell me. Don't think you will be sleeping in my bed tonight. Say hello to the couch"! Oh ouch.

"Awww Sakura! That not fair! I only know because I have met Sabo lots of times which I am assuming you are here to try to get us to join you guys again". I walk straight to Sabo side who grabs my hand.

"You are NOT to leave my side again". Sabo whispers harshly to me and I look away. _Your bro scary!_ Ace kick me a bit hard in agreement.

"That is precisely why you should have told me! The fact you have met this man before means I have every right to know"! I hide behind Sabo because if she seems me she will sick herself on me… To late. She turns her furious eyes to me and points at us.

"AND YOU! Why the hell did you lie to me back on the train! Huh? You better have a good reason or you two will have to find a hotel to stay at"! Sakura voice even scares Sabo since he takes a small step back. I don't blame him.

"Mommy! Stop it! Koko had to call herself Luna or she and the baby would have died"! I watch as Kushina runs to hug her mom. Sakura sighs as He hugs her daoughter back.

"Ok. Mommy calm down….Now explain". Sakura eyes says otherwise as she looks at us. _Better make this good because she does not look calm. _I look up at Sabo and he nods.

"Before going on the train there were marines right? Well they were there looking for me". I watch Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"Why you"? Sakura hold tightens on her daughter_. Great she thinks I am evil or something._

"Because they are looking for her because she is carrying my brother…baby. He was killed because of who his dad was and now the marines want to kill of all blood ties". I grip Sabo jacket tighter. The truth still hurts. _God I hate the marines so much_.

"They almost thought it was me too! I had to come up with a new name and a way to distinguish my baby from the rest. I could not loose him". I wipe my eyes as the room go silent. I watch Sakura hold her daughter close.

"What your baby name"? Sakura ask as she looks at me. Like this answer will decide our fate.

"Ace…It Ace. That his name". I watch her search my eyes. She picks something up but smiles anyways.

"Welcome to Konohagakure"! I let out a breath. _We finally made it without losing our heads._ "Ya but our host is scary". _Yup but she sweet too. Hopefully our stay worth it._ "Me too"!

**Hey everyone! I am back after a long wait. I actually got the idea for this chapter while walking down the stares eating salt and vinegar chips. Don't ask me how but ya I am back. I also want to hear how I did. You know back then I did not relies Hinata got Naruto and I wish I put her on the train! :( Anyway my fellow readers who are still reading my story after this long wait. I guess a FEW people left a comment telling me to continue so I did too. Anyway pleas let me know what you think of this chapter after this long wait! Was it worth it for you? Any way lets get to reviews!**

animegirl.r : Hey! I am happy you think I am doing an amazing job! I am also happy you don't want me to deleat this story. I hope it was worth the wait and let me know if it was or not!

: I did not get ride of my story and I hope you like this story. Thanks for speaking out! I appreciate it:)

Guest: And of course the normal question! Here you go and do enjoy:)

taran taran: Here the next chapter and hopefully I did not butcher it to much. Pleas enjoy and let me know if the wait is worth it all!

**Ok readers I try to make this a longer chapter to pay back your waiting and yes I don't know when I will next update because I am behind on my other stories too so be patient and you will get one...eventually. Night all and One Piece is ODA! **


	34. Pregnant 5 month and 10 days

Pregnant 5 month and 10 days.

Join the revolution army

It has been two days since we have arrived and I have been stuck babysitting Kushina. First it was because they needed a babysitter and Sakura calls it training for when my baby boy is born…LIES! I know the truth! They want me to stay out of trouble. I stare at the white sealing and listen to Sabo snoring on the cot beside me. _Can't sleep….and hungry._ I can feel the need for an adventure crawl under my skin as I sit up in bed. I rub my swollen belly as I watch Sabo breath in and out. I pull the blankets back and put my feet on the cold wooden floor. I don't move just in case he wakes up. I stand up and watch him as I take small steps towards my bag. I smile in triumph as I quickly grab a dress that I bought at a prego store when I was at an island not trying to kill me. It a simple black with roses. I stand back up and slowly move to the door.

"GURGLE!" I freeze as my stomach personally telling me that it wants food now. _Ace did you have to do that?_ I snap in my head but all I get is Ace snoring for a reply so for once it my own fault. I block Ace snoring and stare as Sabo starts to move under his sheets. _Shit. Don't wake up._

"Luffy the soap not food. Eat the meat over by the bathtub…." Sabo mumbles with a snore. I cover my mouth as I try to hold in my laughter._ What a funny dream. _I smile in success as the bedroom door closes behind me leaving a snoring Sabo behind. I walk through the house and use the bathroom that was assigned for Sabo and I. After a quick shower I slide my dress on and brush my hair. _Perfect!_ I leave and walk down the stairs with only my steps echoing in the sleeping house.

"I will just grab breakfast and come back. No problem." I mumble more to myself as I grab one of Sakura leg pouch. She was nice enough to lend me one yesterday when I went grocery shopping with Kushina so I don't think she will care if I take one now. I attach it to my thigh under my dress. _Easy to grab and easy to hide. Maybe if I ask nicely she will let me keep one. It sorta handy. _I stuff my money inside and ignore the fact that this pouch feels heavier then yesterday. I smile up as the sun starts to rise and walk my way down the same street Kushina showed me yesterday to get to the market. "Morning." Ace yawns in my head as I nod to an elderly women with a soft smile. _Morning. What do you want for breakfast? Any request?_ I ask as I can smell different delicious smells in the air. _We are here._ _Now where a good place to eat?_ I humm as I walk through the carts starting for the day and enjoy the way people smile back at me. "Anything good. Just food." I snort as I look around.

"Where to eat?" I ask no one in particular and I defiantly did not expect an answer.

"Well there always ramen for breakfast! That where I am going before I have to get to work!" I turn to face a grinning Naruto. He waring a simple white jacket with the words hokage in red letters on the back, with black pants and an orange jacket.

"Doesn't your wife cook for you before work?" I raise an eyebrow and Naruto shoulders fall as he looks at the ground.

"She mad at me for taking Kushina out for supper without her the other day. She doesn't even like ramen that much! I come home for once and she all pissy." Naruto mumbles the last part to no one in particular.

"Well…I would love some more company with my breakfast. Why don't we grab eggs instead or something? It too early for me to eat Ramen." I watch Naruto nod and stands up a bit straighter.

"There is no bad time to eat raman…But I guess it not good for your baby…My wife when she was pregnant with Kushina only ate healthy until the end she suddenly loved Ramen more than me. It was great! We had it for supper or lunch every day for two months! Hahah." Naruto chuckle as we walk along the streets. I humm as I let him talk about his daughter. _He really loves his little girl._ "Ya." We finally agree on a small restaurant and grab a seat.

"It an honor to serve the Hokage. My name Yito and I will be your server this morning. If you need me don't be afraid to ask." He bows before he walks away.

"Do people always do that to you?" I raise an eyebrow as I search though there dishes. "Pick something with bacon." _Deal._

"Yup. Comes with the job." Naruto puts his menu down and I as well. Speaking of jobs…Maybe I can make Sabo easier. _Let's see if I can be a revolutionary._

"Naruto…Why are you not agreeing to become a revolutionists?" I ask as I take a sip of water. To my surprise Naruto groans and sits back.

"Please I don't want to talk about it. For two days your friend tried and I am so tiered of saying no…Don't get me wrong! I like having you here but it the same pitch with all of you guys when you come. I just want to not talk about it." I watch Naruto sigh and I look down at my hands. "Well he defiantly not interested." _I know but…_

"I'm sorry. I just want to know why you don't want to join…I don't understand the political aspect of it…" I mumble as I look from my hands to see Naruto sigh.

"It's ok…I thought you were going to go in a whole speech about why we should join." Naruto adds and I shake my head.

"No. I just want to know why you don't want to. If it a good reason I will convince Sabo to stop." Naruto perks up and humms. Our server comes just in time for us to order. Of course I get the huge bacon omelet with a side order of chocolate pancakes while Naruto gets a breakfast Ramen…

"Well…Our island is a country all on it's own and the world government has always left us on our own because we are good fighters. They have left us alone so we leave them alone. They have tried many times in the past to get us to join the world government but we have always said no and they leave us in peace. I don't want to go to another war… "Naruto trails off as his hand grabs his bandage one. I watch him carefully as I bight into my egg. "So he seen war too." Ace mumbles in my head as he wraps me in a warm hug.

"What I don't understand is why you and the revolutshionest are going against the world government. They tell us more of what we are going to be doing and less why." Naruto points his chopsticks at me as he sucks up a noodle.

"They never told you what the world government does?" I ask and Naruto shakes his head.

"What a horrible selling speech." I grumble as I start on my pancake.

"So…Why are you apart of the revolutshion?" Naruto ask as he puts a slice of ham in his mouth. He just watches as I rub my belly.

"I'm not…You see Sabo is Ace brother and he helping deliver him…As you are aware. I do hate the world government though. They….They killed him." I rub my eyes as I wish Ace was still alive so I can hold him. "I'm here love." Ace whispers but it not the same. My chest aches as I remember reading the paper and the image of his smile makes my eyes burn.

"Are you ok?" Naruto ask as his hand is place on my shoulder. I rub my eyes and shake my head.

"Not really but I hate them. They killed my love because of who his father was. Not of his crimes but because of the blood that in his veins….That not all though." I whisper as my hands form a fist.

"Hmmm…" I look up and I can't read what Naruto feeling. He has a slight frown and his eyes are blank as he encourages me to continue.

"The world government does nothing for the slaves that beg for freedom. Do to some circumstances I was a slave for a day or so and it horrible…What they have to go through for years makes me sick. Then the celestial dragons are the worst. I don't want to go there but…just know if I was not going to become a pirate then I would have join them….Maybe I can help out on the side…" I mumble the last part as I finish my last bit of food. We sit in silence and I just rub my belly. "I agree with you. That why we will become a pirate. To be free." Ace adds and I nod as Naruto grumbles.

"Ahhh. The government horrible and I agree that they need to be taken down but my people don't want to go through another war…" I nod in understanding as I take a sip of water.

"I understand and I will talk to Sabo to leave you alone. Once you fight the government there no going back. You will be on their shit list. Too bad you can't take like missions. Like we pay you for secret missions so you don't get caught. That what Ninja are right? Being sneaky and hiding in the shadows! That way the government never finds out you join the revolutionist but we still get info!" I laugh at my own stupid idea but Naruto freezes as his eyes widen and he grows this huge grin.

"Koko! You are a genius! Why didn't I think of that before! We are ninja after all!" Naruto gets up and puts money on the table.

"What?" I ask but before I know it Naruto is running out of the restaurant and disappears in a puff of smoke. I hear people whisper around us as I just stare at an empty chair. "What just happen?" Ace ask me as I just wait to see if he comes back. _I don't know…And he paid for my meal to…That nice of him._ I get up and leave a tip for my own food before I leave. The sun up high in the sky and I am sure Sabo either going to look for me or go try to convince Naruto to join…."I think you got him to join…How though?" Ace kicks my belly and I scratch my head as I start to walk down the street. _I really don't know. Maybe Sabo will tell me latter._ We walk down the street enjoying the sunshine and our full belly before shit hits the fan. One minute I am talking to a shop keeper about what books are best on the village history for Robin and the next smoke covers the area. _What the hell?_ I look around but I can't see anything in front of me. "Love duck and move to the left!" Ace orders and I do as I am told. Flames engulf my body in a protective blanket as the smoke starts to clear. Once it gone there nothing in sight. _What was that?_

"AHHH! She on fire! Someone put her out!" Some lady screams and before I have the chance to say anything someone acts first.

"Water style. Raging waves." Someone says while making hand signs and before I know it I am cover head to toe in water. I wipe the water from my eyes as people applaud. I on the other hand am dripping wet. Ace is not helping either by laughing in my head and kicking my stomach. _Hun. Please dry me off._

"Mam are you alright? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Someone ask and I look over to see a young lady with pail skin, straight black hair, and her eyes. They are grey with no pupils. _She very pretty_. "She pretty sure but you are prettier." I blush as I put my hands up. I feel my body heat up from Ace fire as the water evaporates.

"I'm fine! Thank you though." The women smiles softly as she nods her head towards me.

"That good. Are you here with anyone?" She ask and I shake my head no.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for a gift for my friend. I'm fine. Really!" The women frowns as I turn to go back to the book store to find that book for Robin.

"Koko! Koko! There you are hahaha!" I grin as Kushina tackles me into a hug from behind. I grin down at the little girl but when I look at the other women she looks so sad but she still has a smile on her face.

"Hinata!" The little girl lets go of me to tackle the other women. _What a pretty name._ "I like it too!" _I think it means sunny place or sunflower. _

"Oh! Koko! Mama and your friend were really mad when they could not find you this morning! Mama had to get to work so they gave me a mission to find you! Mission success! Now I have to bring you home so you're safe!" Kushina blond hair swishes as she faces me with this huge smile like Naruto did earlier. They really are father like daughter. "You know you are a grown women. We don't need a child to protect us. I can protect you just fine with my fire!" Ace snaps in my head and it is annoying. _All I want is some alone time and explore in the village a bit._ "Agree." Ace kicks my stomach with a yes.

"Thank you but I am fine. I was just going to finish shopping then go back home. You can go ahead home if you want." I smile down but the little girls pink eyes widen and she puffs out her whisker cheeks…So cute!

"NO! No! No! I was given a mission by mama! I have to bring you home!" Kushina grabs my hand and tries to drag me down the road but I keep my ground.

"But I really need a book for my friend. Thank you but I will be ok. I can take care of myself. You remember right? Back on the train how strong I am." I smile down at the little girl but she huffs and pulls harder on my arm.

"I know but I have to take you home or I fail my mission!" Kushina pulls harder and I sigh as I look at the girl trying so hard. "This is getting pathetic now." Ace groans as I feel my body start to heat up. My eyes widen as Kushina yelps and let's go of my hand. She sniffs before she starts to cry big crocodile tears. _Ace you dick wad! You don't burn a child!_ "But she won't leave us alone!" Ace snaps and I growl. I get on my knees and grab her hands. Her hands are red with a small blister growing on the corner of her palm. _You fucking burn her! She four Ace! God what if she was our daughter! You going to burn her when she pisses you off?_ I snap in my head as Hinata eyes glare at me as she takes Kushina little hands and looks over them.

"Shh little kitten. It ok. Let's get it all better." Hinata coo as she picks her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." I start but Hinata glares at me as she walks away.

"I'm going to go take her to her mother. Like you said. You can take care of yourself." Hinata snaps before she jumps onto the roof with a crying girl in her arms. I just watch her go as I stand in the middle of the road. People whisper and I just stand there with my stomach turning. "I'm sorry." _Are you really?_ I snap and Ace says nothing else as I walk away not wanting to shop anymore. I just let my legs lead me to a park and sit down on a bench to watch the green leaves sway on their trees. I don't know how long I sat there but I don't feel my bum and the wind starts to pick up.

"Koko?" I blink at the voice and face Kushina who looking down at her feet. _Why would she come back to find me?_ She walks over quietly and sits down beside me. We sit in silence as we watch the leaves sway.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I didn't mean to burn you." I whisper as I want to touch her hand but stop as I look at the dressing wrap around them both. Instead I put my hand in my lap and just look at the trees.

"It ok…I don't think you meant to hurt me. Plus now I'm like daddy!" Kushina smiles as she shows her little hands. I just watch as she smiles at her hands. I get up and smile down at her.

"Why don't I make it up to you by getting you some ice cream then you can complete your mission to take me home. What do you think?" I love the way she light up like Ace flames and cheers.

"Yaaa! Chocolate please!" I humm as I walk over to the cart.

"You don't move then ok!" I wink at her and walk up to the cart. I look through the selectshion and go to pull out my money when instead a kuni comes out instead.

"What the hell?!" I aww at the black metal and the man at the stall raises an eyebrow.

"I don't trade kuni for ice cream mam. Only money please." The man sighs and I nod to put it back. _That explains why it was heavier then yesterday._

"LET ME GO! KOKO! HELP!" Kushina screams from behind me and my eyes widen before I turn around. I can feel my heart beat in my chest as this man has Kushina in his arms.

"Shut up brat! It would have been easier if you just came with me!" The man snap. He tall like Sabo, all black with a wolf mask on. I don't know the symbol on his black bandana but it has three wavy lines with a slash across. _Ace fire now. _I run at the ninja and with the Kuni that now has fire swirling around it, I stab it in the man arm. I aww as the man curses before dropping Kushina and turn into a puddle of water. Kushina gets up and hides behind me as the same man jumps down from a tree.

"This was supposed to be an easy mission. Now if you hand over that girl behind you then you won't get hurt!" _Fuck. What am I going to do?_

To be continue…

**I understand it been a long time since I updated but I had to figure out what to write and I am watching Baruto so it help. That also why Hinata sad when she see Kushina because she wanted Naruto. I mess up big. Sorry my readers who do know the series. I always loved Hinata so I have no idea why I pick Sakura at the time. It still turn out ok. I hope you like this chapter and is patient with me. I am gone for two weeks and then I will write again but I have no idea when. I just wanted to post this before I left for Czech. So lets do review which thank you to everyone who still liked my story even though I have not posted in like six months. It not forgotten. Just on the back burner. So my reviewers: **

NeKo19-94 : Here is the next chapter and thank you for waiting...I hope it still to your stander! I hope you are still going to read it.

morianna19: Well I hope you have caught up and still like where it going. I know I have not posted in a long time but I hope you like it.

Guest: I hope you are the same person who still likes my story and will tell me to update. I hope this was to your liking.

FanFicEssie : Thank you very much. I have not given up on this story it just the chapter will take a while. I will finish it and I have the ending planed. I just have to get there and yes there is an ending.

**Thank you all for reading...All those who will continue reading and if you have any question don't be afraid to ask. One piece is own by Oda and happy reading! **


End file.
